You stole my heart
by WonkaFavolosa
Summary: Et si pour une fois au lieu qu'un OC se joignait dans la Compagnie est partait à l'aventure, atterrissait simplement chez nos nains préférés et vivaient un quotidiens banales (enfin presque banale).
1. Chapitre 1: Introduction

2417km à pied ça use, ça useeuuh. Oh, bonjour à vous jeunes égarés je me présente je m'appelle Marguerite, j'ai 68 ans et j'ai des tendances skyzophrènes, je vis actuellement avec mes 57 chats et mon poisson rouge Hubert.

Euh, quoi ? Non mais… ne partez pas… je rigolais hein. C'était une blagounette, REVENEEEZ !

Bon alors moi c'est Angela Destiny Summer Waterson, j'ai 16 ans, touts le monde m'aime surtout les mecs mais moi j'aime le beau rebelle du lycée qui envoie chier toutes les filles sauf moi, parce que je suis extra-superbement-giga-trop belle, avec mes cheveux blond doré onduler comme les vagues d'une mer et mes magnifiques yeux bleu qui deviennent vert quand je suis triste ou orange quand je suis en colère et rose quand je suis mélancolique. Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, part ma faute en plus… oui j'avais prit la voiture pour aller à une fête et en revenant j'ai oublié de mettre le frein à mains et du coup la voiture a rouler sur ma mère… voilà C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! Et mon père, eh bien… depuis, il boit comme un dingue et me bat touts les soirs. Ah et aussi j'ai un avenir tracer pour être chanteuse, je danse à la perfection, à côté Shakira et Beyoncé peuvent se coucher puis aussi…

Bon ça va j'essayais de me mettre dans la peau d'une Mary-Sue, et c'est franchement dur ! Quelle vie de folie je vous dis mes amis…

Bon allez je suis sérieuse, moi c'est Francesca, ouais ouais j'ai des origines Italiennes yakoi ? Moi écrire wesh wesh. Bref, mon autre prénom : On s'en fout. Mon nom de famille : On s'en fout. Mon physique : On s'en cogne. Je suis une célibataire endurci mais ça va je le vis bien, je suis une grande professionnelle de danse du Disco et j'en suis fière. Et actuellement je suis en randonnés avec ma classe et franchement, FRANCHEMENT, c'est horrible !

Je savais que je n'aurai pas dut venir, mon sens féminin avait raison de me dire de ne pas y aller et pour cause… je suis dans une classe de tortues, de limace, de paresseux, de morses, de ver de terre, d'escargots. Bref vous l'aurez compris j'ai pas du tout des sportifs à mes côtés, ça fait au moins la 10ème fois qu'on s'arrête parce qu'ils en peuvent plus ! Moi prétentieuse ? Non, mais j'y suis pour rien si je suis une sportif dans l'âme et pas eux. Hein c'est pas vrai ? Non ? Bon…

oooo

Je vous ai dit que j'aimais bien les pingouins ? Je trouve ça mignon moi.

oooo

J'ai un petit peu, voir beaucoup faim moi. Voyons voir qu'elle heure il est … … HEIIIN ? 12H12 NOM D'UNE PIPE ON EST LA BOURRE POUR MANGER !

Francesca : Monsieur c'est quand qu'on s'arrête pour manger ? Il est midi douze là et Jimmy a faim !

Prof de sport : Eh ben on va s'arrêter pour manger pardi. Mais qui c'est Jimmy ?

Francesca : Mon estomac, et vous savez que ma calculatrice s'appelle Jean-Patrick ?

Sport de sport : Euuuh… Sylvain ça va ? Tu veux que je t'aide a porter ton sac peut-être ?! *part vite*

Je l'aime bien ce prof il est très ouvert d'esprit et comprend facilement ces élèves.

Bon voilà on s'est arrêter dans un beau petit coin pour manger, enfin ! Maintenant, voyons voir ou je vais m'installer.

_Radar de repérage d'endroit activé._

Euuuh…. Euuuuuuuh…... eeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…..

Fada là par contre pour prendre les meilleures places ils se sont activer le popotin ces chacals !

Yeaaaaah ! J'ai repérer un petit endroit parfait ! Dah, les gugusses ont eux aussi repérer.

Petites définitions des gugusses : Mecs de ma classes un peu… neuneu et pas très… magnifiques voilà, y'en a toujours de partout des gars comme ça. Et bien sûr c'est qu'ils collent tout le temps, c'est Bibi !

Bon allez je vais faire ma Speedy Gonzales et prendre la place avant eux.

Franscesca :*marche à fond* YEPAYEPAY ARIBA ARIBA YEPAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mission accomplie !

Ouais j'ai aussi du sang espagnol en moi, voilà. C'était la minute « Moi Francesca et mes Facts » je vous remercie, à plus les cactus !

Oooo

Soouus le vent ! Et si tu crois que c'est finit ! Jamaiiiiieeeaaiis.

Y'a du vent c'est pour ça que je chante ça. ….. …. … ….. On se fait chier non ? Allez avouez je suis pas du tout susceptible vous savez haha, enfaite si je suis extrêmement susceptible. C'était la minute « Moi Fransesca et mes facts » je vous remercie encore, à plus les cactus !

Booon j'ai soif, je vais me prendre Jean-René qui est à côté de moi, je précise en cas. Je me tourne donc pour attraper ma bouteille et là… je vois Jean-René rouler dans la petite pente qui se situe derrière mon emplacement.

Francesca :*se lève et cours* JEAN-RENEEEEEE !

Je cours à fond comme je pouvais, dans une descente en plus ce n'est pas très facile, mais vaut mieux ça qu'une monté. Quoi que… il aurait jamais roulé dans une montés.

Francesca : JEAN-RENEEEEEE REVIEENNS !

Il roule vite ce petit saligaud mais je vais AAAAAAAH !

…..

…

/ L'héroïne est malheureusement dans l'incapacité de vous expliquez ce qu'il vient de lui arriver étant donner qu'elle a elle-même pas du tout compris ce qu'il lui est arrivée. Veuillez nous excusez pour ce passage pas très compréhensif.

Bon allez on va vous le dire sinon on va perdre en audience et nous envoyer en asile. Elle est tout simplement tomber dans un grand trou, oui comme Alice, sauf qu'elle suivait pas un lapin blanc mais une bouteille de Volvic au nom de Jean-René.

Surtout ne nous quittez pas et je vous dis, à suivre pour de nouvelles aventures et savoir comment va se débrouillez Francesca avec les nains (ben oui vous l'aurez sans doute pensé elle n'allait pas atterrir à Poudlard), çar oui ce n'était que l'introduction. /

Et oui encore une histoire ^^' mais en ce moment ça y vas dans mon cerveau alors voilà u.u'' bon voilà « l'introduction » et le chapitre 3 de « 13 nains, un hobbit, deux magiciens et une démone » est en cours je ne l'abandonne pas )


	2. Chapter 2

J'ouvris délicatement mes yeux et un rayon de soleil caressa ma douce joue de princesse. Ou pas chez moi rien n'est délicat et raffiné donc on la refait.

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et je me fais aveugler par le soleil.

**Francesca** : AAAAAAH LA LUMIERE !

Donc, une fois debout, je regarde autour de moi et je me trouve dans un très grand champ avec des arbres par ci par là. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait ce genre d'endroit dans une montagne… enfin bref, faut que je retrouve Jean-René moi !

**Francesca** : JEAN-RENE OU EST TU PETIT MERDEUX ?! REVIENS, ALLEZ VIENS VOIR MAMAN !

Oui vous devez vous dire « mais elle fait que gueuler celle-là », mais que voulez vous faut bien que je retrouve ce petit chenapan !

**Francesca **: Si jamais dans 3 secondes tu n'es pas devant moi, je vais me fâcher et si je me fâche BEN JE SUIS FACHE !

J'entends le bruit de l'herbe… euh… bruit de mouvement dans de l'herbe quoi, aaaah il a décidé d'arrêter de faire son rebelle le petit, sage décision ! J'attends genre 2secondes, je regarde au loin devant moi mais aucune trace de J-R.

**Francesca **: EH MAIS TU ME PRENDS VRAIMENT UNE TRUFFE ! ESPECE DE PETIT CON VA ! TU SAIS CE QUE T'ES ? T'ES LE ROI DES CONS AU PAYS DES EMMERDEURS ! APRES TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI JE T'AI CHOISIT PARMIS TANT D'AUTRES J'AI MEME HESITER AVEC UNE FRAISE !

**?**: Euh, mademoiselle ?

**Francesca **: Mademoiselle est occupé là ! Et qui sait qui me demande là ? *se retourne* AAAAAAAAAH !

**? & ?**: AAAAAAAAH !

**Francesca** : WOUYAAAAAAAH !

**? & ?:** ? ….

Oui je fais des cris bizarres et alors ?

**Francesca** : Euh… AAAAAAAAAH !

**? & ?:** AAAAAAAAAH !

**Francesca** : GNIAAAA *fout un coup de poing à un des ?*

Vous êtes très avancer et savez tout avec Mister ? et Mister ? II

Bon j'ai foutue un coup de poing à un des inconnus, je panique parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment faire ça hein, c'est la peur, la panique et le stresse les coupables, donc je panique, regarde l'inconnu 2 et je pars en courant.

Oooo

Il ne me trouvera pas là, je suis bien cachée. C'est sûrement un kidnappeur on sait jamais y'a des fous de partout !

**Inconnu 2 **: Allez sort de ta cachette je vais pas te faire de mal !

Ouais et puis encore ! Il pense que je me crois au pays de Charlotte au Fraise ou quoi ?

**Inconnu 2** : Sincèrement, t'es où ?

Ouuuais ouais, tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire que je me cache derrière l'arbre ?! Pauvre naïf va ! Je vous jure y'en a c'est vraiment des neuneus…

**Inconnu 2** :*arrive face à moi* Tu sais que tu penses haut et fort.

**Francesca **:*dans un murmure, choquer* Bordel de merde…

**Inconnu 2** : Je me présente, Fili et toi ?

**Francesca** : Euh, Francesca et toi ?

**Fili** : Ben moi c'est Fili et toi ?

**Francesca** : Enchanté Fili, Francesca et toi ?

**Fili **: Fili, à ton service et toi ?

_C'était le passage inutile et totalement idiot de ce chapitre._

**Fili **: Et celui que tu as assommé c'est mon petit frère, Kili.

**Francesca** : Fili, Kili. Vos parents ce ne sont pas fouler pour vos prénoms et ton autre petit frère il s'appelle comment ? Guili ? Dili ? Mili ? Pili *rigole toute seule* ou alors mieux Xili *rigole encore plus*

**Fili** : Ben… j'ai pas d'autre petit frère, puis le tiens est pas mieux tu sais.

**Francesca** : Qué ? Quoi ? *s'approche de lui la tête haute* Explique moi un peu ton soucis.

**Fili **:*rigole* J'ai déjà oublié ton prénom ! Frchaca *rigole comme il en peut plus*

Alors celle-là on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! Je suis très triste, vraiment…

Le blondinet calme son fou rire encore heureux sinon c'est moi qui l'aurait calmé, et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

J'ai peur.

D'ailleurs au passage j'en profite pour l'analyser, bon ben c'est blondinet avec des tresses sur le côté, même sur sa moustache, du jamais vue, des yeux bleus et il…

**Fili **: Tu cherchais ton petit frère ?

Merci de m'interrompre.

**Francesca** : Non je cherche Jean-René, il s'est enfuit et je le trouve plus.

**Fili **: Ah merde, je t'aide à le retrouvé si tu veux ? Il ressemble à quoi ?

**Francesca** : A peu près de cette taille *montre une taille de bouteille grande avec les mains* jaune parce qu'il est au goût pomme et un bouchon vert.

Fili me regarde bizarrement, je le regarde bizarrement, il me regarde encore plus bizarrement, je le regarde encore plus bizarrement.

**Fili **: Est-ce que… c'est humain ?

**Francesca** : Ben non c'est une bouteille.

Fili se mit à rire, je le regarde sérieusement, il rigole encore, je le regarde encore sérieusement, puis il s'arrête de rire me regarde et dit.

**Fili **: Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Jean-René est une bouteille ?! *explose de rire*

C'est de la moquerie ouverte là, je boude et je pars.

Oooo

Il était quand même beau ce Jili, ou Nili enfin le blondinet quoi.

Je suis actuellement assise sur un caillou, non non pas le petit caillou un grand caillou genre comme un rocher quoi. Je sais pas où je me trouve là mais je ne retrouve pas la pente que j'avais emprunté et je n'entends pas les gens de ma classe. Yé peur je pleure toute seule comme une solidaire abandonné dans un endroit inconnu et Jean-René qui a disparue !

Touts le monde doit être inquiet, je suis quand même l'élément indispensable de la classe, la beauté parfaite, puis ma gentillesse et ma générosité vont leur manquer aussi, ils seront tous perdus comme des bébés pandas sans moi ! Et jamais ils ne m'oublieront…

Oooo

**Prof de sport** : Bon voilà j'ai fait l'appel et tout le monde est là, allez on continue !

Oooo

Bon je vais essayer de suivre un chemin je vais bien voir ou je vais atterrir. Donc je marche vers une sorte de mini-forêt, il faisait très frais quand même et j'ai un peu peur. Je fait demi-tour et je retrouve les Ili ou je me raconte des blagues ?

… ….. ….. ….. …. Allez va pour les blagues ! Alors c'est l'histoire d'un têtard qui croyait qu'il était tôt, sauf qu'enfaite il était tard.

C'est qui la reine des blagues hein c'est qui ? C'EST BIBI ! Je suis fabuleuse ouais je sais, blague de bonasse représente ! Admirez-moi et agenouillez-vous dev/SBAF/

…

…

…

/Encore une fois veuillez nous excusez pour ce passage incompréhensive./

Voilà le chapitre 1, un peu court. J'espère que la rencontre de Francesca avec Fili et Kili vous a plus ^^


	3. Chapter 3

J'ouvre les yeux encore une fois, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe mais ça commence à bien faire ! Francesca è in collera !

Bon je fais quoi ? Je pleure ? Je crie ? Je râle ? Je fais une crise ? Je casse tout ? Je déprime ? Je me suicide ?

A vous de choisir.

J'entends des voix dans le couloir, je me lève et m'approche de la porte pour mieux entendre.

**Voix 1** : On l'a trouvé avec Kili dans le champ je te répète.

Il parle de moi.

**Voix 2** : Et tu me dis qu'elle cherchait une bouteille du nom de Jean-René ? *rigole*

Il se moque de moi.

**Voix 2** :*se calme* Bon dès qu'elle sera réveiller on la mettra dehors.

Il dit ça pour moi ?

**Voix 1** : Mais enfin tonton…

Roh c'est un méchant tonton ! Non mais il se prend pour qui de vouloir me mettre à la p/SBAF/ Daaaiiih !

Je viens de me prendre la porte et je suis tombé sur mon popotin.

**Voix du tonton** : Ah tu es réveillé. Je suis Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, fils de Thrain et petit fils de Thror.

J'ai décroché à partir de Thorin, je le regardais et ça avait l'air de quelqu'un de très x1246842 sérieux.

**Francesca** : Qu'est qui m'est arrivé encore…

Tiens blondinet arrive, héhéhé ces moustaches me font délirer à se balancer !

**Fili **: Je t'ai vue marcher dans la forêt alors je t'ai suivie et…

Moi qui lève les yeux au ciel. Quoi que, il est sûrement tombé sous mon charme… ouais y'a pas de doute.

/Ne partez pas chère lecteur c'est juste une pauvre naïf/

**Fili** : Et bon, je pense pas que tu ai des armes sur toi et puis j'ai vue quelques choses bouger dans les arbres…

**Francesca **: Je me suis fait attaquer ?

**Fili** : Par Jean-René…

Seigneur dieu, ma bouteille se rebelle… il a tenté de me tuer, pauvre de moi ! Je pleure encore plus… non je rigole je suis forte moi !

**Thorin** : BON ! Explique-moi qui es-tu et d'où tu viens ?

Allez c'est partie.

**Francesca** : Ben enfaite j'était entrain de faire une randonné avec ma classe de limace, il était 12h12 et on s'est arrêter pour manger, je me suis trouver un bon petit endroit puis j'ai eu soif alors j'ai prit ma bouteille de Volvic Jean-René…

**Thorin**: Jean-René est une bouteille… ?

**Francesca** : Et quand je me suis tourner il était entrain de rouler dans une pente alors je me suis levée et j'ai courue pour le rattraper et après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer mais je suis tomber, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis fait aveugler par le soleil et j'ai atterrit dans ce grand champ, j'ai crier comme une grosse vache contre Jean-René puis Blondinet est apparue avec son frère, j'ai crier, ils ont crier, j'ai crier ils ont crier j'ai frapper Ili numéro 2 et je suis partie me cacher derrière un arbre parce que je pensais qu'ils étaient méchant, mais Blondinet m'a trouver parce qu'apparemment je pensais trop fort, il m'a demander ce que je faisais alors je suis lui ai dit que je cherchais ma bouteille il a rigoler ça m'a vexer je suis partie, j'ai essayer de retrouver mon chemin mais je n'ai pas trouver alors je me suis assise sur un rocher et j'ai paniquer en pensant à ma classe qui devait sûrement être triste de ne pas me trouver, alors je me suis lever j'ai prit un chemin au pif, je me suis raconter une blague trop drôle parce que j'avais un peu peur je me suis prit un truc sur le crâne et je me suis réveiller ici, je vous ai entendue dans le couloir, tonton est arriver je me suis prise la porte il s'est présenter et voilà.

**Thorin** : …. J'ai décrocher à partir de grosse vache mais c'est pas grave.

Il a un truc avec les vaches ? Comment ça se fait ?

**Thorin** : Et tu t'appelles comment ? Fili n'a pas réussie à me le dire.

**Francesca**: Francesca per amor del cielo…

**Thorin**: Qu'est que c'est que ce truc ? Tu sors d'où ?

**Francesca** : Ecoutez, je sais pas je sais rien je sais plus !

**Thorin** : Bon tu sais quoi on va te changer de prénom hein, F. euh ror gel stylo !

**Francesca** : Co… hein ? Qu… Mais… Je… NON !

ME CHANGER MON PRENOM ?! AH NON JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD LA ! EUX ILS DEVRAIENT CHANGER DE PRENOM ! NON MAIS !

**Thorin** : Bon je vais appeler quelqu'un pour t'expliquer où tu te trouves.

Il sort de la chambre suivit de son neveu, j'ai peur… comme d'habitude quoi.

Alors que je me remettais du choc par rapport à Thothor qui veut me faire changer de prénom j'entends une voix dans le couloir, je m'approche de la porte et /SBAF/

**Francesca** : BORDEL DE CUL BANDE SALE KIWI PERIMER !

**Fili** : Ah désoler, ben fallait pas te mettre derrière la porte aussi ! Bon Kili me fait dire qu'il a Jean-René avec lui, donc pas d'inquiétude.

**Francesca **: Ben écoute, c'est génial qu'est que tu veux que je te dise ?!

**Fili **: Tu boude ?

**Francesca** : NON JE VAIS BIEN JE SUIS HEUREUSE !

**Fili **: Tant mieux alors.

Et il part. NON JE NE SUIS PAS HEUREUSE !

Je me relève alors que j'étais à moitié debout la porte s'ouvre, cette fois-çi je me la prend en pleins dans mon postérieur et tombe comme une grosse mierdas par terre.

**?**: Tu doit être F. Rore ele stolo. Je suis Balin pour vous servir.

F. Rore ele stolo ?! ? Ok ok ok ok, il croit que mon nom de famille est : Per el amor del cielo à part ça tout va bien.

Je me lève et regarde le fameux Balin, je vois un bonhomme qui me fait penser au Père Noel il a l'air tout gentil comparait à ce Thorin.

**Balin** : Alors Thorin m'a fait comprendre que tu ne venais pas d'ici, alors je vais tout t'expliquer d *pose plusieurs gros livre sur la petite table*

Au secours.

Oooo

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue. Maintenant cette chanson me fait penser à Balin.

Bon ben il m'a tout expliqué, alors je suis en compagnie de nains, et apparemment j'aurai rétrécie vue qu'ils font à peu près ma taille, à moins qu'ils soient très grands mais dans ce cas c'est plus des nains. Thorin est roi sous la montagne et patati et patata…

Balin s'incline avec son sourire et s'en va.

Oooo

Je suis actuellement entrain de m'admirer dans le miroir, oui oui je m'admire. Bon j'ai toujours mon bonnet sur la tête, miracle je ne l'ai pas perdu ! Mes cheveux frisé sont en total bordel… bon vous allez me dire que de toute façon des cheveux frisé ce n'est pas clean. J'ai mon magnifique gilet en laine que j'aime avec un petit pull ou le col de mon chemisier en jean dépasse… Alors oui, j'ai mit une chemise en jean pour faire de la randonné mais comprenez moi si je suis mal habiller ça me perturbera toute la journée, voilà.

Ah et oui je me décris, comme ça vous savez de quoi j'ai l'air, non parce que si vous m'imaginez façon nunuche ça va me perturber. On ne joue pas avec l'imagination des vêtements c'est très important.

Bon ensuite un leggings ou je suis à l'aise et des baskets que les danseurs d'Hip-Hop se mettent. Bref je suis fabuleuse !

Alors que j'enlève mon bonnet pour me coiffer la porte s'ouvre et Thorin apparaît.

**Thorin** : Tu peux me rappeler comment tu t'appelle déjà…

**Francesca** : Francesca.

**Thorin** : Ah oui… …. …. bon F. pour le moment et la suite ?

**Francesca** : Y'a pas de suite…

**Thorin** : Si ton espèce de charabia.

**Francesca** : Mais ce n'est pas une suite.

**Thorin** : TON NOM !

**Francesca** : BEN FRANCESCA !

**Thorin** : TON NOM J'AI DIT !

**Francesca:** MAIS WOH !

**Thorin** : BON F. ROR MACHIN WOH ALLEZ HOP ! *part*

Mais c'est quoi ce type ?

Oooo

La nuit est tombé et je suis assise devant la cheminer ou je me marre parce que je repense à la moustache de Fili, non mais sérieusement sont trop drôle !

J'ai faim… Thorin m'a dit de rester dans la chambre, ce soir il reçoit des cousins ou je ne sais pas qui, quoi éloigner enfin bref, un truc de famille quoi.

_Toc Toc._

**Francesca** : Oui ?

Eh, vous avez vue, pour une fois ça se passe normalement.

**Balin **: Je viens juste pour te signaler que nous avons trouvé ton nouveau prénom.

Santa Maria ils n'ont pas lâché l'affaire avec ça…

**Balin** : Alors désormais tu es : Rocky Volvic.

….. C'est =) une =) blague ? =)

Balin ferme la porte mais moi ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je me lève et me précipite vers la porte tel une Godzilla et l'ouvre comme une furie.

**Francesca **: JE SUIS FRANCESCA PAS DE ROCKY NON MAIS EH J'AI UNE TRONCHE A M'APPELER ROCKY ?! BANDE DE MISERABLE CHOSE VISQUEUSE !

**Voix au loin** : MAIS ELLE VA SE LA FERMER CELLE LA ?

**Francesca **: WOH QUI M'A DIT CA QUI ? MONTRE-TOI PETIT SALIGAUD !

**Inconnu **: Toi t'as qu'à venir !

**Francesca** : FAIBLARD !

**Inconnu **: Toi-même !

**Francesca** : C'est celui qui dit qui est !

**Inconnu** : …..

**Francesca** : Ah ouais… non mais attends oublie ça j'ai rien dit ok ?

**Inconnu** : T'es excuser.

**Francesca** : J…Jean-René ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

**Inconnu** : Euh… ?

**Francesca** : Non parce que si c'est toi, TU VAS VOIR UN PEU SALE PETITE MERDE ! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI DE M'ASSOMER LE CRANE COMME CA HEIN POUR QUI LAAA ?! APRES TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI ! JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAI DU PRENDRE CAPRISUN JE LE SAVAIS !

**Inconnu **: Mais je ne suis pas Jean-René enfin !

**Francesca** : Ah… t'es qui alors ? Non parce que c'est assez étrange de parler avec quelqu'un que je ne vois pas, ça peut me donner l'impression que je parle avec ma conscience…

**Inconnu** : Toi qui tu es ?

**Francesca** : Non toi en premier.

**Inconnu** : Honneur au femme.

**Francesca** : J'ai posée la question en premier.

**Inconnu** : …

**Francesca **: …

**Inconnu **: …

**Francesca **: Mais tu me vois ?

**Inconnu** : Non et toi ?

**Francesca** : Ben non…

**Inconnu **: Ah oui c'est vrai. T'es pas la fille que Fili et Kili on trouvés dans le champ ?

**Francesca **: Les rumeurs vont vite ici dit moi. Bon et toi tu fais quoi là ? On t'a trouvé dans un champ aussi ?

**Inconnu **:*rigole* Non je dois aller au repas, mon frère m'a forcer à venir…

**Francesca** : Humhum… c'est très con ça.

**Inconnu **: Non mais j'avais déjà prévue de faire quelque chose.

**Francesca** : Te caller dans une grosse couette avec un chocolat au lait et des Donut's entrain de déprimer parce que la fille la plus moche de lycée a réussie à sortir avec le beau mec du lycée pendant que toi tu es encore seule et seulement aimer d'un mec moche et en plus de ça très con ?

**Inconnu** : Euh, ça c'est plutôt pour toi… non c'est… autres chose.

**Francesca** : C'est quoi ? Tu peux me le dire je répète jamais rien, je suis aussi muette qu'une baleine !

**Inconnu **:*rigole* Non je ne peux pas te le dire.

**Francesca** : Bon et alors dit moi comment tu t'appelle nom d'une pipe !

**Inconnu** : Roh t'est pas un peu têtue sur les bords ?

**Francesca** : Change pas de sujet.

Bref je parle à la porte de ma « chambre » dans le noir avec un inconnu.

**Inconnu** : Nori, et toi ?

**Francesca** : Ah ça change des Ili et Inin !

**Nori** : C'est quoi c'est bruits bizarres que tu fais ?!

**Francesca** : Rien. Ben moi je ne sais pas je suis complètement perturber enfaite…

**Nori** :*marmonne* J'ai remarqué ça

**Francesca **: JE T'AI ENTENDUE SALE PETITE TEIGNE ALORS TU TE TAIS ET TU ME LAISSE EXPLIQUER MON HISTOIRE !

**Nori **: …

**Francesca** : Et donc j'ai, comme tout être humain qui nait, un prénom.

**Nori **: Oui forcément...

**Francesca **: Mais depuis que je suis ici, aucun réussie à la prononcer, ils pigent rien et en plus de ça croient que « Per el amor del cielo » qui veut dire « pour l'amour du ciel » est mon nom de famille, ce qui n'est pas le cas !

**Nori **: Ah…

**Francesca **: Donc ils ont décidé que je changerais de prénom mais moi je ne l'aime pas saperlipopette !

**Nori **: C'est normal pardi, t'as raison !

**Francesca** : Et sinon moi c'est Francesca aka Dieu.

**Nori **: Enchanté. Bon je dois y allé sinon mon frère va me taper une crise. Bon ben… A plus Francesca.

Miracle, il a réussie à le dire du premier coup.

**Francesca **: A plus Nori le Riz *rigole toute seule*

**Nori** : Oh mon dieu.

Je calme ma petite rigolade et j'entends plus rien… merde j'ai dut lui faire peur, encore une pauvre âme innocente choquer.

Oooo

Il était sympathique ce Nori…

Oooo

N'empêche que j'ai jamais aussi bien papoté avec un gars. Parce que ceux de mon lycée c'était des gamins et des pauvres abrutis du cerveau et que j'étais invisible pour eux. C'est une histoire vrai.

Oooo

Je… je crois que je suis amoureuse de Nori…

Oooo

Bwhahahaha je rigolais ! Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim bordel de cul !

Oooo

Petite je rêvais d'être une dresseuse de Pokémon.

Oooo

J'ai envie de m..Zzzzzzzzz

…

Voilà la suite des aventures de Francesca ainsi que Jean-René. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

Que pensez-vous de la rencontre avec tonton Thorin et Nori le riz ? x)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, nous sommes le matin, deux jours se sont écouler mais je suis rester chez tonton Thorin parce que d'après lui j'avais encore un choque crânien et que je devais me reposer, bref, je suis actuellement, assise avec ma tartine de confiture et mon bol de chocolat au lait froid en compagnie de Thothor, Blondinet, son frère Kiki le singe, Santa Baby et son frère Darwin.

Et c'est calme, très calme. Et moi comme tout les matins je ne parle pas, et faut pas me parlez SAUF si c'est moi qui parle ce qui n'est jamais arrivé vue que le matin je ne parle JAMAIS tellement que ça me gave et que je suis crever, donc du coup pas de bavardage.

**Dwalin** : Roh cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve… j'ai rêvé que pleins de filles étaient amoureuse de moi, et moi j'ai choisit la plus moche. Mais alors un truc de fou…

Ouais ben moi j'ai rêvé que je me transformais en Wonder Woman mais j'avais la tenue de Batman et mon thème musical était la chanson des Tongs, je leur raconte ou bien ils seront traumatiser à vie ?

**Thorin**: Moui Dwalin c'est très intéressant…

**Dwalin** : Non mais ça m'a sidérer ça ! Qu'est que ça a voulue me dire ?

**Balin** : Et bien, peut-être que ça veut dire que tu ne porte pas d'intérêt aux filles ayant une beauté pas très parfaite et que souvent ce sont elles qui sont les meilleures du point de vue de caractère.

Moi, qui glousse de rire en tartinant mon pain de mie.

**Dwalin** :*me regarde* J'avais oublié qu'elle était là elle.

**Balin** : Tu es silencieuse ce matin Rocky.

No me gusta ce prénom !

**Francesca aka Rocky** :*voix grave, de blasé* Ouais cool.

**Kili **: Ca va Jean-René ?

**Jean-René** :*assis en face de Kili* Ouais un peu crever mais ça va.

Kiki a fait gratte-gratte amitié avec J.R, je suis un peu jalouse. Mais bon ils s'entendent bien alors… voilà quoi… on ne va pas en faire tout un fromage.

**Francesca** :*balance le pain de mie* MAIS SI ON VA EN FAIRE TOUT UN FROMAGE ! PUIS EN PLUS J'AI FROID, J'AI PAS FAIM, J'AI SOIF, J'AI MAL AU CRANE, J'AI MAL AU VENTRE ET AU GENOU, JE PIGE RIEN A CE QUI SE PASSE, JE SUIS FRANCESCA ET PAS ROCKY, BANDE DE FOU DE ROCKY BALBOA AVOUEZ QUE VOUS ETES FAN DE CE FILM ! PUIS CE SALE PIAF QUI M'A REVEILLER A 5H00 DU MATIN ! AH NON HEIN C'EST LE GRAIN DE SEMOULE QUI FAIT DEBORDER LE COUSCOUS LA !

Evacuation de ma frustration : fait !

**Dwalin** : Mais elle folle ma parole !

**Fili **: Quelle… piaf ?

**Francesca** : Un paon. Je l'ai vue vite fait par la fenêtre il n'arrêtait pas de gueuler « EH OH EH OH » non mais eh ! Oh ! Ca va bien là !

**Kili** : Bonne imitation du paon.

**Jean-René** : Et encore tu l'a pas vue faire la baleine !

**Thorin **: Le paon… c'est pas celui que Dori a acheter y'a presque un mois ?

**Balin **: Si, parce qu'il avait le « même » regard triste qu'Ori.

Ori ? Dori ? Ori ? Dori ? Ori ? Dori ? …. Roorororh ça ressemble comme 1goutte d'eau à Nori !

**Francesca** : Il habite où ?

**Thorin** : Pourquoi ?

**Francesca** : Pour que je lui dise deux mots par rapport à son paon.

Thorin soupire et boit son café, merci du petit vent.

**Fili** : Au faite tonton…

Je trouve ça mignon quand il l'appelle Thorin « tonton ». Moi l'attendrie.

**Fili **: On pourra faire visiter la ville à Rocky avec Kili ?

**Thorin **: Non je vous rappelle que vous avez vos cours avec Balin.

**Kili** : Roh mais allez, c'est pas grave si on loupe seulement un jour !

**Thorin** : Non c'est non, puis j'ai déjà dit à Dwalin de le faire.

**Dwalin** : QUOI ? Mais je ne suis pas au….

**Thorin **: TU le feras d'accord ? Merci de ton aide, t'auras droit à des cookies.

J'entends le frère de Balin grogner et boire son jus d'orange en me fusillant du regard. Pourquoi tant de haine mon petit, dit moi ?

**Thorin **: Ah oui, et au passage tu l'emmèneras dans une boutique pour qu'elle s'achète des habits convenables, non parce que là… *se racle la gorge* voilà quoi.

**Francesca** : Eh non mais eh !

Voilà je suis surprise par sa remarque du coup je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Oooo

En début d'après-midi, alors que le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et les poissons font plouf dans l'eau, je suis en compagnie de Darwin, avec ma magnifique crinière de lionne et mon visage rayonnant de bonheur au teint de pêche, en ville ou nous rigolions touts les deux et nous sautillons main dans la main comme deux grands amis que nous sommes.

Vous y avez crut hein ?

Non enfaite, le temps est couvert, y'a du vent, je suis coiffer comme une folle furieuse, j'ai des cernes comme pas possible : Je ressemble à une psychopathe quoi. Darwin marche tout devant, je me cogne à touts les gens qui passent et en plus de ça il n'arrête pas de m'engueuler parce que je marche lentement !

**Dwalin** : Bon voilà une boutique, je t'attend là mais n'y reste pas 1heure non plus et…

Je cours, je nage, je flotte, j'y vole, MOMENT DE SHOPPING !

Oooo

Bienvenue à l'émission « nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie ».

Je suis équipé d'un haut couleur bordeaux simple avec les manches retroussé, parce que j'adore et que ça donne un style. Avec un gilet à poil, un pantalon noir qui serre, qui pour moi est un leggings, et de MA-GNI-FAIQUE botte en daim avec des franges. Quand je l'ai est vue ce fut le coup de foudre, on a toute vécue ce moment hein, avouez !

Oooo

**Francesca** : Bon j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver parce qui y'avez pas mal de robe. C'est que je ne suis vraiment pas robe moi, sauf si elles arrivent à une certaine longueur et qu'elles sont vraiment sublime avec un style qui déchire tout ! Non et puis, tout le monde le sait, on ne porte pas de robe longue quand on est petite, c'est la base ça ! Hein t'est pas d'accord avec moi ?

**Dwalin **: Rocky… j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de ce que tu racontes.

Bon au moins ça s'est fait.

**Dwalin** :*s'arrête de marcher* Bon allez, on va rentrer j'en ai marre.

C'est pas trop un bon guide, il m'a rien montrer. Enfin c'est Darwin quoi faut pas s'étonner.

**Dwalin** : DWA-LIN !

Ah j'ai encore pensé fort ?

**Dwalin** : Oui !

**Francesca** : Bon… je voulais voir Dori moi…

**Dwalin** : Pourquoi faire ?

**Francesca **: Eh beh pour le paon pardi !

**Dwalin** :*grogne*

**?:** EEH DWALIN !

**Dwalin** : Gloin, comment tu vas ?

Je me tourne et aperçoit un nain, roux et une superbe coiffure coiffé en arrière tout souriant. Il s'approche de nous et me regarde de la tête au pied. Moment d'analyse.

**Gloin** : Et qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? Héhé c'est ta nouvelle petite amie ?

**Francesca** : GNUUUUUUUUU ?

**Dwalin **: QUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII ?!

Je crois qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

**Gloin** :*rigole* Je prends ça pour un non hein !

Il me regarde et me donne une forte tape dans mon dos, petit mais costaud !

Je rigole de manière forcé à sa remarque et Dwalin se remet petit à petit du choc.

**Gloin **: Bon allez, je vous laisse. A bientôt !

Et il part.

Bon après ce chapitre très choquant, nous marchons dans la rue pour rentrer chez Tonton Thorin ce fut une agréable petite… ATTENDEEEEEEEZ !

**Dwalin** : Mais qu'est que tu fous ?! *grogne*

Il fait que grogner celui-là ! Euh… ah ouais je n'avais pas fait gaffe que j'avais barré la route de Grogneur les bras tendus, comme çi que j'allais m'envoler… mais… peut-être que je peux m'envoler !

**Dwalin** : Je crois que je vais rappeler Oin parce que là c'est pire qu'inquiétant…

**Francesca **:*bouge les bras façon oiseau* Quoi ?! T'as jamais essayé de t'envoler dans ta vie ?

**Dwalin** :*me regarde en levant un sourcil*

**Francesca** : Bon bref, faudrait que tu m'emmène chez Dori.

**Dwalin** : Eh mais tu me les casses avec lui et son paon là !

**Francesca** : Ben oui mais écoute si tu vivez ma frustration tu comprendrais la raison mon coco !

Si je vous dit qu'il grogne encore une fois, vous me croyez ?

**Dwalin** : Bon alors tu continues tout droit, ensuite tu prends la rue de droite, tu continue toujours tout droit après tu arriveras à un carrefour tu prends la gauche et…

Quel est donc ce langage ? …. Mais, il me dit le chemin pour aller chez Dori ou bien….

**Dwalin** : Ensuite tu arriveras à une maison orange avec un petit jardin et un potager…

**Francesca** : C'est chez…

**Dwalin** : Tu vas à droite.

**Francesca** : Mais attends je sais déjà plus où…

**Dwalin** : Là tu arriveras à un autre carrefour il faudra que tu fasses le tour à cloche pied et en chantant une chanson, un petit lutin apparaîtra et te montreras la bonne direction à prendre et…

Sérieusement ?

**Francesca** : … C'est fi…

**Dwalin** : Une fois la direction indiquer il va falloir que…

Si faut c'est un plan, ben oui déjà Thotho voulait me mettre à la porte, alors VOILA il est entrain de se débarrasser de moi !

**Dwalin** : Et là tu arriveras chez Dori.

**Francesca **: …. Tu veux que je raconte une blague ?

**Dwalin** :*part* MERDE !

**Francesca** : NON MAIS ELLE EST DE BONNE FACTURE !

Mais il s'en alla, me laissant toute seule dans ma solitude.

Oooo

Laa mal-aimé, je suis la mal-aimé !

Je suis sûre que vous l'avez lue avec l'air dans la tête ! Cette chanson me correspond tellement… surtout en ce moment.

Bon vous devez vous demandez où je suis en ce moment, eh bien que vous dire à part que j'ai prit des chemins au pif et que je suis probablement perdus dans une ville qui m'est totalement inconnue !

J'me sens si seule ! :pleurepleurepleurepleure :

UN CARREFOUR ! Non pas le magasin.

Bon alors, faut que je fasse le tour à cloche pied et que je chante une chanson. J'ai retenue que ça de son indication enfaite, reste à voir si c'est le bon carrefour…

Je commence mon cirque donc, heureusement qui y'a presque personne, et fait le tour à cloche pied en chantant !

**Francesca** : Euuuh… roh qu'est que je vais chanter ? JE SAIIAAAAIE !

Je vient de tomber.

Oooo

J'EEEN AI MARREEE, J'EN AI MARRE (chanter sur l'air de « que je t'aime »), vous l'avez sans doute remarqué… j'aime bien chanter, c'est une passion dévorante chez moi, je compte même faire X-Factor et tout et tout… ouais non je chante comme une grosse pastèque.

Oh non non non non, je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je vais me retrouver dans le noir total et j'ai très peuuur.

Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai souvent peur, je suis loin d'être courageuse. Bon et après vous avez aussi bien évidement remarqué que je suis toujours perdus.

Oooo

Buurn baby burn, DISCO INFERNO !

Bonsoir les amis, je suis actuellement toujours dehors entrain de chanter et danser "Disco Inferno" c'est l'éclate total !

C'est surtout pour m'empêcher de stresser et avoir l'air plus décontract.

Bon dite moi mes petits loulous, qu'est que vous ferriez si vous vous retrouverez seule, vers, je dirais approximativement, 19h et quelques, dans une ville que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous vous retrouvez face à une rue sombre ?

…. Je continue mon moyen de décontract ok !

Eh mais nom d'une pipe, je viens de remarquer que depuis tout à l'heure, je chante dans ma tête tout en dansant ! Mon dieu que je devais avoir l'air fine…

**Francesca** : BUURN BABY BURN !

Sa y est… j'ai emprunté le chemin qui y'avez, bon parce que l'autre c'est un cul de sac donc voilà, y'a pas 36 solutions…

Je me stoppe et regarde devant moi, cette rue est tellement sombre que j'en voit pas le bout, vous savez…. Comme dans les films d'horreurs là… je veuuux faiiiiire demi-touuur !

Ben je vais le faire hein ! Je me tourne et d'un coup, une silhouette atterrit devant moi. Je sursaute et tombe en arrière.

Pour la je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois depuis que je suis ici j'ai peur.

….

Voilà la suite qui est vite arrivé x) avec une magnifique et belle amitié qu'es : Dwalin & Francesca (ironisassions).

D'après vous l'amitié (une vrai par contre) Kili et J.R va-t-elle duré ? Est-ce que Dwalin et Thorin ont comploté pour abandonner Francesca ? Francesca va-t-elle continuer de marché dans les rues en faisant sa Disco Girl ? Et surtout va-t-elle survivre ? (vous n'êtes pas obliger de répondre aux questions c'est pour faire stylé xD)

J'espère ce que chapitre vous as plu ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

Tortue Ninja ? Les Powers Ranger ? Les Avengers ? Superman ? Spider-man ? Batman et Robin ? … Pikachu ? QUELQU'UUUN ?!

**Francesca** :*voix tremblante* Pitié, ne me tuez pas ! Je ne suis même pas allée à DisneyLand encore…

**Inconnu**: … ? … ? … Je ne veux pas faire d'histoire, tu me donnes tes bijoux et ton argent et voilà.

**Francesca** : Mais…. Mais… mais *pleurniche* j'aiii pas de sous et mes bijouux sont en plaastiiiques !

Je vois le méchant inconnu s'approcher de moi, j'en profite pour me lever et j'essaye de voir à quoi il ressemble mais… la ruelle est sombre donc je ne vois rien.

**Francesca** : Vous allez me tuez ? Parce que… si c'est le cas vous allez commettre une grande erreur, je suis la perfection et la gentillesse incarné et *re-pleurniche* tout le monde sera perdus sans moi je suis leur modèle et…

**Inconnu** : JE NE VAIS PAS TE TUER ! Rooh

**Francesca** : Je le savais, au fond de vous sommeille une âme sensible.

**Inconnu** : Euh…. Ben oui…

**Francesca **: Vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de compétences et de qualités.

**Inconnu** : …..

**Francesca** : ...

**Inconnu** : …

**Francesca** : Vous voulez que je vous raconte une blague ? Vous pourrez faire comique.

**Inconnu** : Non c'est bon ça ira, merci. Bon… ben je vais vous pas vous embêter encore plus je vous laisse…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, j'eu l'idée, oui ça m'arrive parfois, de lui demander le chemin de la maison de Dori. Roooh Dori ça ressemble à Dora Bwhahahahaha elle est trop bonne celle là !

**Francesca** :*en rigolant* Attendez !

**Inconnu **:*se retourne* Elle est si drôle que ça cette blague ?

**Francesca** : Euh la blague oui venant de moi forcément. Mais c'est juste que je viens de capter que Dori ça ressemble à Dora !

**Inconnu** : Dori ?

**Francesca **: Oui Dori, d'ailleurs… vous savez où il habite ? Parce que je comptais me rendre chez lui mais je me suis perdue…

**Inconnu** :*arrive face à moi* Pourquoi donc ?

**Francesca** : Enfaite ce matin un paon m'a réveiller à 5h00, A 5H00 DU MATIN ! UN PAON M'A REVEILLER A 5H00 DU MATIN !

**Inconnu** : OUI J'AI COMPRIS PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER !

**Francesca** : JE T'ENTENDS AUSSI ALORS TU TE TAIS ET TU ME LAISSE PARLER PETITE TEIGNE VA !

**Inconnu** : … Euh… Fr…

**Francesca** : Et donc on m'a dit que ce paon appartenait à un certain Dori, alors j'ai demandé à l'autre grogneur le chemin…

**Inconnu** : Mais tu n'es pas F…

**Francesca** : il me l'a indiqué mais c'est trop compliquer, je me suis perdue, la nuit est tombé, j'ai…

**Inconnu** : TU ES FRANCESCA ?!

**Francesca** : NON MAIS EH C'EST PAS VRAI CA TU ME LAISSE FINIR MON HISTOIRE… …. Qué qué ? Comment tu connais mon prénom ? QUI EST TUUU ?

**Inconnu **:*s'apprête à répondre*

**Francesca** : Nori le riz mais oui !

**Nori** : Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as posait la question.

**Francesca** : Comment tu m'as reconnue ? Et surtout… comment tu t'es rappeler de mon prénom ?

**Nori** : Une fille qui arrête pas de parler et qui tape la causette avec un inconnu, y'a que toi qui fait ça je crois.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. M'enfin bon, passons.

**Francesca** : Ah… Bon alors dit moi qu'est que tu deviens ?

**Nori** : Ben écoute, je fais ma petite vie tranquille et toi ?

**Francesca** : Ben comme tu peux le voir je me suis perdu et j'allais prendre une rue à la limite suicidaire.

Non non on est à peine un peu gland.

**Nori **: Je vois ça oui… Alooors… tu veux que je t'accompagne chez mon frère Dori pour que tu puisses taper ta crise de nerf à cause de son stupide paon ?

**Francesca **: Ca serait sympathique merci… je savais bien que vous avez un lien de famille tout les deux.

On sort touts les deux de la petite ruelle et ENFIN je vois son visage… … eh mais il est… seksy…

**Nori **: Ca fais deux fois qu'on se parle et les deux fois c'était dans le noir.

**Francesca** :*rigole nerveusement* Ouais, bon j'espère que tu t'attendais pas à une blonde aux yeux bleu à grosse poitrine…

En temps normal j'aurais dit : T'as vue ? Je suis une vrai beauté hein ?

**Nori** :*rigole* Ca m'a jamais effleurer l'esprit, je savais déjà que t'était frisé je voyais la silhouette de tes cheveux dans l'ombre.

Un miroir… IL ME FAUT UN MIROIR ! Heureusement que j'en ai acheté un de poche, je sors le miroir et m'éloigne un peu pour voir si tout est en ordre.

C'est bon tout est en ordre, je retourne rejoindre Nono qui faisait une tête étrange.

**Francesca** : Je vérifiais si mon miroir marchait.

**Nori **: Au faite, c'est quoi…

**Francesca** : LA BLAGUE ?

**Nori** : Je voulais savoir le prénom qu'on t'avait choisit mais puisque tu tiens tant à me raconter ta blague vas-y !

**Francesca **: Génial, alors, qu'est qui est jaune et qui attend ?

**Nori **: … Je sais pas, un poussin ?

**Francesca** : Non *rigole* c'est… *rigole encore plus* Jonathan *rigole comme plus possible* Parce que jaune et attends, ça fait Jonathan !

**Nori** :*face palm avec un petit sourire*

**Francesca** :*redeviens vite sérieuse* Bon alors sinon c'est Rocky Volvic et si tu veux savoir pourquoi Volvic, ne tente même pas des recherches…

**Nori **: Je préfère quand même Francesca, j'ai jamais entendue ce prénom, tu viens d'où ?

**Francesca** : Pas d'ici, de très très loin, par delà les rivières, les étoiles et les nuages en forme de fraise tagada qui ont un goût de banane.

Nori s'arrête de marcher, je fais de même il me regarde la bouche à moitié ouverte avec un sourcil froncé et un autre lever, au passage sont stylé, vraiment quel style il a, bref , je le regarde et regarde à droite et à gauche, puis je le re-regarde.

**Francesca** : Est-ce que… ton cerveau vient de décrocher ?

**Nori **: Tu fumes quoi ?

**Francesca** : Des Mikado pourquoi ?

**Nori** :*reprend la marche* C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

On continua de marcher tranquillement… dans le silence. Bon je vais essayer de trouvée un sujet de conversation.

**Francesca / Nori** : Tu… Ah désoler

**Nori **: Vas-y je te laisse parlé !

**Francesca **: Ben, je voulais savoir si t'avais un poisson rouge ?

**Nori** : Euh… pourquoi ?

**Francesca** : Eh bien… ….. Tu voulais me dire quoi toi ?

**Nori **: Je me demandais juste qui était grogneur ?

**Francesca** : C'est Darwin, c'est vraiment une passion chez lui de tout le temps grogner comme ça… si faut c'était un ours dans une vie antérieur.

**Nori** : Dwalin ?

**Francesca **: Ouais appelle-le comme tu veux.

**Nori **: Et donc tu es chez Thorin c'est ça ?

**Francesca **: A fortiori oui.

**Nori** :*rigole* N'empêche que tu as eu de la chance d'être tombé sur moi.

**Francesca** : Il n'empêche que tu as voulue me prendre mes biens précieux.

**Nori **: Il n'empêche que ça aurait put être pire si s'était quelqu'un d'autre.

**Francesca **: Il n'empêche que je lui aurais foutue mon coup de pied dans sa tronche ainsi que mon Ninja-Ku si c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

**Nori **: Il n'empêche que tu flippais à la limite de pleurer.

**Francesca **:*vexer* Il n'empêche que c'était le choc et les émotions !

**Nori **: Il n'empêche que j'aurais quand même prit tes bijoux en plastiques si je pouvais.

**Francesca** : Il n'empêche que j'adore ta coiffure.

**Nori **: Merci il n'empêche que c'est quoi DinayLand ?

**Francesca** :*air rêveur en regardant au loin* DisneyLand… c'est… *lâche un soupir* magique.

**Nori** :*suit le regard de Francesca* Pourquoi tu regarde la poubelle ?

**Francesca **:*lui donne une petite tape sur le bras* Laisse moi rêver !

**Nori **: Ok ok ça va.

Oooo

**Francesca** :*chante* Chantons la naissance d'une étoile. UNE SUPERSTAR ! Célébrons la victoire colossale. D'UNE SUPERSTAR ! Allez Nono avec moi !

**Nori** : Je… ne connais pas la chanson.

**Francesca** : Ca fait 4 fois que le chante si tu ne fais pas d'effort on s'en sortira pas tu sais !

**Nori** : Ouais mais bon…

**Francesca** : Bon je vais te montrer une autre chanson Disney… toujours dans Hercule *chante* DE ZEO EN HEROS IL A CHANGE DE PEAU ZERO EN HEROS ! Illico !

**Nori** : ON EST ARRIVER !

**Francesca** : Woh woh woh ! *s'approche de Nori* On-neee m'interrompt PAS dans une cchhhanson !

**Nori** : Désoler… NON je ne suis pas désoler !

**Francesca** : C'est quoi ça ? Tu cherches la castagne ?

**Nori** :*sourire en coin* Je te mettrais K.O en même pas 1 minute.

**Francesca** : Tu ne me connais pas, j'ai fait 2 ans de Tir à l'Arc !

**Nori **: T'a pas d'Arc…

**Francesca** : J'en fabriquerais un en cuir, et je mettrais des paillettes dessus et je te frapperais le crâne avec.

Je suis très méchante hein !

**Francesca** : Et la corde sera faite avec de l'herbe.

**Nori **: Je… ben… euh… c'est débile.

Je regarde Nori puis regardait sur le côté pour réfléchir, oui parce que si je réfléchis en regardant quelqu'un j'y arrive pas, ça me perturbe de réfléchir quand quelqu'un me regarde. Bon alors, il a dit que c'était débile… attendez… pourquoi je dois réfléchir ?!

Rooh misère de misère !

Pendant que je réfléchissais au fait de savoir pourquoi je réfléchissais, j'entends Nori explosait de rire, je me tourne vers lui en le regardant avec de gros yeux et… je ne put me retenir de rire aussi, son rire me fait rire !

**Quelqu'un**: Vous comptez campez encore longtemps devant la porte ?!

On s'arrête net touts les deux de rire et je découvre, je suppose, Dori à l'entrée de la porte les bras croisé et nous fixant assez… sévèrement.

**Nori **: On allait rentrer c'est bon.

Nori rentre dans la maison en poussant avec son épaule Dori. J'ui choquer. Ou pas. Ouais non j'ai vue pire. Enfin je crois. Roh et puis zut.

Je m'avance timidement et reste à l'entrée sans oser y entrer.

**Dori **: Et où tu étais encore ? T'as vue l'heure qu'il est ?! Il est 20h57 !

Ah oui, j'ai déjà mangé depuis longtemps moi.

Dori a beau râlé et tout après Nori, celui-ci s'en fout mais alors, royalement. Sinon moi je fais quoi ?

**Dori **:*souffle et se tourne vers moi* Et toi tu es …

**Francesca** :*s'apprêtant à répondre*

**Dori** : SA PETITE COPINE ?! *s'approche et sort une spatule de son tablier de cuisine* C'EST CA HEIN ? AVOUE ? NORI? C'EST QUOI CA TU ME L'A DEGOUTER OU ELLE ?! C'EST MEME PAS UNE NAINE ON DIRAIT UNE ELFE MINIATURE EN PLUS MOCHE !

**Francesca** : MAMMMAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Nori **:*arrive* MAIS ARRETE DORI ET POSE MOI CETTE SPATULE !

**Dori **:*re-planque la spatule dans le tablier* Oui pardon, déjà que j'étais énervé après toi ça m'a encore plus énervé en la voyant… *se racle la gorge* excusez-moi.

**Francesca** : Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça…

Du coup je n'ose même pas lui parler pour le paon.

**Dori **:*se tourne vers Nori* Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? C'est pour elle que tu partais tout les soirs en réalité ? Dit moi !

**Nori **: Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, on s'est rencontrer l'autre soir quand on est allé manger chez Thorin, et… je l'ai retrouvé dans une ruelle.

Dori regardait toujours Nori, et lui me regardait puis baissait les yeux et moi je devais faire une tête semblable à un hippopotame.

**Dori **: C'est la même chose. Rencontrer et tout, ça deviendra forcément t'as petite amie ! Puis comment ça dans une ruelle ? ELLE FAISAIT QUOI DANS UNE RUELLE ?

**Nori** : Rooooh tu m'agace ! ET CA TE REGARDE PAS ! … enfin si sinon tu va croire autre chose, elle s'était perdue.

**Francesca **: Mais enfin y'a aucune…

**Dori **: Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler toi que je sache ?!

**Francesca** : Je…

**Dori **: TAIS-TOI PETITE GARCE !

**Francesca **:*choquer*

**?**: Mais enfin qu'est qui ce passe ici ? J'aimerais bien dormir moi !

**Dori** : Oh Ori, je suis vraiment désoler, c'est ton idiot de frère et sa futur fiancée qui sont les responsable de ce vacarme !

**Nori / Francesca** : Futur fiancée ?!

**Ori **: Qu… quoi ?!

Oh non, encore un frère au trouble nerveux ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je pourrais peut-être partir en courant de la maison…

**Ori **:*arrive en courant* Tu vas te marié Nori ?! Je pourrais être ton témoin ?!

**Nori **: Euh non Ori, je ne vais pas me marier.

**Ori **: Ah… *me regarde en souriant* J'espère que tu réussiras à faire changer mon frère d'avis sur les mariages, il n'aime pas ça.

**Francesca** : Ah ben c'est ballot parce que moi non plus.

Ori fit une mine tristounette, roh je l'ai vexé apparemment, j'aime pas vexer les gens, sauf les imbéciles heureux, bon le gentil petit Ori remonte dans sa chambre.

Un petit silence glacial passe en ce moment même.

**Nori **:*se racle la gorge* Bon sinon Francesca voulait te voir pour…

**Francesca** : NON c'est bon, je crois que ça ira ! *fait un sourire forcé*

**Dori **:*me fixe du coin*

**Nori **: Mais tu ne voulais pas le voir pour l'engueuler par rapp…

**Francesca** : OH DORI TON TABLIER DE CUISINE EST MAGNIFIQUE TU L'AS ACHETER OU ?!

**Dori **:*froidement toujours entrain de fixer en coin* Merci, quelque part.

**Francesca** : Eh ben j'irai voir à ce quelque part hinhinhin !

**Nori **: POUR LE PAON !

**Francesca **: Quoi ? Ah ouais Nori bonne idée, je mettrais ce tablier pour votre paon ! Vous en pensez quoi ?!

**Dori** : Ne touche pas à Mr Pori.

**Nori **: Mais F…

**Francesca** : Je vais y aller il se fait tard, ravie de vous rencontrer Dori bisous bisous !

Et je m'en vais vite en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Santa Maria, c'est quoi ce frère ? A côté Dwalin c'est une petite coccinelle douce et délicate.

A bout de nerf je me plante en pleins de milieu de la rue et tomba à genoux, tel une actrice dans un film dramatique.

**Francesca **: POURQUOIIIII TANT DE HAINE ENVERS MOIII ?! JE SUIS UN GENTILLE BEBE PANDA INNOFENSIF ALORS POURQUOIIII ?!

**Nori **: FRANCESCA !

**Francesca** :*se retourne surprise* AAAAAH !

**Nori** : AAAAH !

**Francesca** : OLALALA !

On s'est remis de nos émotions.

**Francesca** : Dori s'excuse ?

**Nori **: Non, enfaite je suis venue te raccompagner, faudrait pas que tu te perdes une autre fois et… …qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

**Francesca **: Ah oui *souriant* merci !

Oooo

Ma vie est constituer de pathétismerie, ce mot n'existe pas mais je m'en tape la ciboulette. Ce soir, je vais me suicider à coup de champignon, parce que je hais les champignons.

**Nori **: Tu sais, mon frère a toujours était comme ça, il est juste très protecteur et…

**Francesca** : Il m'a traité de petite garce.

**Nori** : Oui ce n'est pas sympathique de sa part mais au fond il le pensait pas et…

**Francesca** : Il pensait que je travaillais sur les trottoirs.

**Nori **: Aussi, mais c'est normal comme un imbécile j'ai dit que je t'avais trouvé dans une ruelle et…

**Francesca **: IL M'A TRAITER DE MOCHE !

**Nori **: Il a toujours eu un mauvais goût pour les femmes.

**Francesca** :*chouinant comme un gamin en tapant du pied* NORIIIIIII !

**Nori **: FRANCESCAAAA ?

**Francesca** : C'est comme çi que je m'étais prit un troupeau de mouton dans la tronche !

Nori me regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et en fronçant les sourcils. J'AI PAS ETAIT CLAIR !

Ah, il sourit et pose sa main dans ma tignasse et me frotte mes cheveux.

**Nori **: C'est toi le petit mouton ! Allez oublie cet incident.

On continua le chemin en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arriva chez la grande maison de tonton Thorin.

**Nori **: Voilà, bon et si jamais y'a un souci ou quoi tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux.

**Francesca** : Pour me faire maltraiter et tuer à coup de spatule par ton frère ?! Non merci je préfère entendre l'autre grogner avec Thorin qui passe ses journées à râler après les elfes !

Non mais c'est vrai, pire qu'une fille quand il râle celui-là.

**Nori** :*sourit* Comme tu voudras, bon je te laisse.

Je m'apprête à répondre et qu'est que je vois pas, monsieur Nori aka le Riz qui s'en va.

**Francesca** : REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE PATATE VERTE !

Il revient, c'est biiiien.

**Francesca **: Je ne pense pas que tu partais comme ça avec tes anciennes copines !

Oui durant le trajet on parlait un peu des amours, parce que je me demandais comment ça se passait quand il ramène de VRAI petite amie. Vous voulez savoir je suis sûre ? Ben enfaite il m'a dit que de toute façon il préférait faire ces activités plutôt que de s'occuper des petites histoires d'amour et que ça l'intéresse pas c'est trop gnian-gnian et qu'elles voulaient toute qu'il soit plus romantique ceux qui est loin d'être son cas. Du coup ça l'a gavait.

**Nori** :*se gratte la nuque* Pardon…

**Francesca **: Déjà que je suis perturber de cette journée, n'en rajoute pas une couche petite teigne !

**Nori** :*lève les yeux au ciel en souriant* Ok ça va. Bon alors à demain et bonne nuit.

J'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passer j'ai sentie genre des moustiques me faire la bise… il m'a fait la bise façon Flash mc Queen quoi, j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir !

Je le regarde partir au loin et je rentre.

**Voilà voilà, un chapitre consacrer à Nori and Francesca qui se revoient + la rencontre entre Dori aka Dora et Francesca, au départ ça devait être beaucoup plus calme et en même temps froid mais… j'ai craqué et fait un Dori plus « pétage de plomb à gogo » x) **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

Ca vous est déjà arrivé de vous faire réveiller par deux singes totalement hystériques ? Ben à moi si !

Je vous explique Fili et Kili m'ont réveillé en me sautant dessus et en criant, j'ai faillit avoir une attaque et en plus ils m'ont interrompu durant mon beau et magnifique rêve ! Alors ils sont partie en rigolant tel des macaques et je suis sortie tel un Hulk très énerver et je suis en ce moment même entrain de les poursuivre dans les couloirs.

**Francesca **: REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE SALE ENERGUMENE ! JE VAIS VOUS DECOUPEZ EN MORCEAUX ET VOUS FAIRE CUIRE A LA POELE AVEC DES MORCEAUX DE LARDONS ET DES OIGNONS !

**Kili** : Pour ça faut nous attraper !

**Francesca **: ASSASSSIIIIN !

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas et la douce voix de Thorin retentir.

**Thorin** : C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT CE BORDEL ! VENEZ ICI BANDE DE PETIT MERDEUX !

**Fili **: COURREZ !

Euh ? Bonne idée ! Et c'est ainsi que démarre une course poursuite pour semer Tonton.

**Thorin **: ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS ATTRAPE VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !

Après Thorin, voici Dwalin qui sort de sa chambre sa hache en mains.

**Dwalin** : Y'EN A UN QUI CONTINUE DE GUEULER COMME UN PUTOIS ET JE LUI ENFONCE MA HACHE DANS SA GORGE !

**Thorin, Kili, Fili et Francesca** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Kili **:*attrape mon poignet et me tire* VENEZ !

**Thorin** : DWALIN ATTRAPE CES PETITS CHENAPAN !

**Fili **:*pointe du doigt une des portes* LA !

Les deux frères et moi-même rentrons dans une des chambres et fermons vite à clé.

Sinon fait beau ce matin !

**Thorin** : Les garçoooons ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte je vais signalez tout ça à votre mère !

**Kili **: OH NON PITIE TONTON !

**Francesca** :*glousse* Vous avez peur de votre maman ?

**Fili** : Elle est pire que Thorin.

**Francesca** : Bordel…

**Thorin** :*enclenche la poignée* BEN ALORS OUVREZ CETTE PORTE NOM DE DIEU !

**Francesca** : Oui ? Qu'est qui y'a ?

**Thorin **: FERME LA TOI !

Ok je rigolais ça va. Enfin, juste un peu. Je m'adosse le dos contre la porte, pour… parce que j'en avais envie quoi.

**Kili **: Au bout de 2minute il partira, il fait toujours ça.

Ah ben ça va alors, pas très tenace le petit AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Francesca** :*s'éloigne de la porte* SERIEUSEMENT ?!

**Fili **: Euuuh… normalement, il fait toujours ça.

UNE HACHE ! UNE HACHE VIENT DE SE PLANTER PILE A COTE DE MA TETE !

**Dwalin **: Attendez que j'arrive ça va chier !

Et sans rien avoir vue, ni comprendre Dwalin et Thorin rentre dans la pièce. Et… Fili et Kili viennent de disparaître sans que je n'ai rien vue. Alors ça je le retiens !

**Thorin **: Les garçoooons !

**Dwalin** :*s'approche de moi* TOI !

**Francesca** : NOOOON LACHE MOI J'AI RIEN FAIT !

**Dwalin** : MAIS JE T'AI MEME PAS TOUCHER !

**Thorin **: Bon ! On va s'occuper de la punition de cette jeune fille et les deux autres aussi quand ils sortiront de leurs cachette.

Une… punition ?

Oooo

**Balin **: Allez sortez vos livres de mathématique !

Voilà ma punition ! Cours forcés avec Balin, et Kili et Fili mais eux c'est quotidiens. J'aurai préféré avoir comme punition de m'occuper de la vaisselle et le ménage comme ces deux zigotos ont eux !

**Kili **:*tend une feuille* Eh Fili regarde ça *glousse*

**Fili **:*rigole doucement* Trop bien fait !

J'ai l'impression d'être retourner dans ma classe, sauf qu'on est que trois.

**Balin** :*arrache la feuille* On ne dessine pas en cours ! Puis qu'est que ça que ça c'est horrible !

**Kili **: Ben c'est toi !

**Balin **: FILE AU COIN !

Il se lève en soufflant et se met au coin. GHEHEHE trop fort !

**Balin **: Bien alors qui me résoud cette fraction ? Fili ?

**Fili **: J'ai pas eu le temps de calculer encore.

**Balin** : Rocky ?

**Francesca** :*fixe le tableau le regard vide* Mon cerveau ne répond plus…

**Balin **: Eh bien rappelle-le.

Vous l'avez compris comme la majorité des gens, je suis nulle en math. Enfin moi c'est vraiment la cata dès qui y'a des chiffres je suis perdue, je sait même pas mon numéro de téléphone et j'oublie touts les anniversaires… sauf le miens bien-sûr.

**Francesca **: Ca me casse les ovaires ! En plus j'avais prévue de sortir et quelqu'un m'attends là !

**Fili et Balin** : Qui ça ?

**Francesca** : Quelqu'un…

Enfaite ce n'est pas vrai mais pour une fois je mets en place une stratégie, on verra bien krkrkrkr !

**Balin **: Eh bien tu n'a qu'a aller le voir et… *tout content* lui dire de venir ça sera très marrant !

Ola il est pire que mon ancien prof de math… pourquoi ils croient tous que c'est amusant les math ? POURQUOI ?

Bon ben j'aurai qu'a prendre quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue et…

**Balin** : Mais… il me faut un nom, je t'interdis de te voir revenir avec une personne trouver dans la rue.

**Kili** : Toute façon il prendra peur Pouhahahaha !

**Fili **:*rigole* Ouais c'est bien fréro tape moi en cinq de loin !

No… Nori pourrait m'aider !

**Francesca **: Nori ? *se lève* JE REVIENS !

**Balin** : ATTENDS !

Et j'attends.

**Balin** : Si dans 1h tu ne reviens pas, j'irai prévenir Thorin, qui te donnera une punition plus sévère, et je te donnerais tout les exercices du livre à me faire.

**Francesca** : Mais t'es méchant Baba !

**Balin** : Je suis bien obliger, Dwalin m'a dit de pas hésiter à être sévère avec toi !

Celui-là… Celui-là ! CELUI-LA MAIS ALORS CELUI-LA !

**Balin** : Allez on t'attend.

Vous enfaite pas je vais vous le ramenez le petit Nono.

Oooo

Je toque à la porte de la maison des RirRi, eh oui j'ai retrouvé le chemin ! Je me recoiffe un peu et décide de prendre une superbe pause pour quand il ouvrira la porte. Avouez que l'avez pas pensez à celle-là !

Ah la porte s'ouvre, coucouuuu.

**Ori** : Oh, bonjour.

Merde je ne m'attendais pas au petit frère…

**Francesca** :*se remet normal * Euh bonjour.

**Ori **:*souriant* Tu es la copine de Nori !

**Francesca** : Euh non non, on est juste… ami. Je suis Rocky euuh Fran… Ouais Rocky.

Ce prénom commence à prendre possession de mon esprit.

**Francesca **: Est-ce que…

**Ori **: Oui Nori est là il vient juste de se lever, entre !

Il est tranquille lui, pendant que moi je subis les chiffres avec des mélanges de barre et de lettre LUI il déjeune !

Je rentre donc et me prend les pieds dans le tapis que je n'avait point vue.

**Francesca** : NAAAAAAA /SBAF/

**Nori **: Salut Volvic ça va ?

**Francesca** : Hjfeijqshgezipdn

Je me lève et regarde Nori qui se aggaaaaaaa déconnection du cerveau activer !

**Nori **: Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Les cheveux lâcher, il a les cheveux lâcher c'est rudement… euuh… y'a pas de mot… DAH RECESIE TOI BON SANG D'BONSOIR !

**Francesca** : NORI ! J'ai… Il n'est pas là Dori ?

**Nori **: Il est au marché.

**Francesca** :*pose la main sur la poitrine* Santa Maria… NORI !

**Nori **:*m'imite* FRANCESCA !

**Francesca** : J'ai un petit problème, mais alors léger tu vois.

**Nori **:*sourit* Je vais avoir droit à une nouvelle histoire alors. Vas-y je t'écoute.

Il marche vers le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé et je fais de même.

**Francesca **: Alors voilà, ça a commencer ce matin quand je dormais paisiblement tel une princesse attendant son prince charmant mais j'était plus semblable à une Déesse parce que… *voit le regard de Nori* Enfin je dormais quoi et d'un coup…

**Nori **: Tu peux épargner les détails et venir à l'essentiel ?

**Francesca** : NON PAUVRE FOU ! Les détails c'est ce qui fait tout dans l'histoire sinon, on pige quedal sacre bleu !

**Nori **: Autant pour moi.

**Francesca **: Alors Kili et Fili m'ont réveiller façon brutal, ils sont partie en courant je l'ai ai suivit, j'ai criait, Thorin et arrivait il nous a poursuivit, puis ensuite y'a Dwalin qui a débarquer avec sa hache…

**Nori **: Sa hache ?!

**Francesca **: Sa hache, oui. Et avec les deux fou de la vie on s'est enfermer dans une pièce, je me suis poser contre la porte et là j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie…

**Nori **: Dwalin a utiliser son bébé et a défoncer la porte avec ?

**Francesca** : Oui, ça m'a frôlé ma tête !

**Nori **: Ma pauvre t'a encore vécue beaucoup de perturbation hein ?

**Francesca **: Je veux même plus y repenser…

**Nori** : J'imagine oui, bon et ensuite ?

**Francesca **: Ben ils sont rentré dans la pièce, et Thorin m'a donner une punition, qui est, de suivre des cours donner par Balin en compagnie de Fili et Kili. Et j'ai tenté de mettre en place un plan machiavélique, j'ai fait croire quelqu'un m'attendais parce qu'on devait faire un truc en ville.

**Nori **: Et t'as pensé à moi !

**Francesca **: Pas maintenant, enfaite Balin m'a dit de ramener la personne avec moi, alors j'ai pensé prendre une personne au hasard en ville mais… il a su que j'allais faire ça…

**Nori **: Et… c'est là que t'as pensé à moi.

**Francesca **: Et c'est là que j'ai pensé à toi, oui !

**Nori** : Si j'ai bien compris, je dois aller avec toi parce que t'as fait croire à Balin qu'on devait se voir et lui, a proposé que je vienne pour que je fasse les cours avec vous ?

**Francesca** : Soit disant que ça serait marrant…

**Nori **: …

**Francesca **:*fait les yeux doux* Pitié Nono… si je ne reviens pas dans 1h j'aurai une punition plus sévère et je vais devoir faire tout les exercices du livres !

**Nori **: Bon d'accord… mais si je le fait c'est pour toi hein.

Si il le fait c'est pour moi ! C'est une perle ce gars, une perle !

**Francesca** : Merci, je te revaudrais ça !

**Nori **: J'y penserais un de ces quatre, bon je vais me préparer…

**Francesca** : Euh et t'as coiffure ça prendra combien de temps ?

**Nori **: Ca dépend, des fois ça peut durer 2h30

2H30 !

**Francesca** : NON RESTE COMME CA C'EST PARFAIT !

En plus c'est vrai… :raclagedegorge :

Mais… il ne m'a pas écouté le chenapan ! Je sentis un petit poids à côté de moi, je tourne la tête et…

**Francesca **: IIIIIH !

**Ori **: Alors dit moi…

Je ne suis pas très rassuré…

**Ori** : C'est pour quand le bébé ?

**Francesca** : GNEEEEEEEE ?

**Nori** :*d'en haut* POUR LA 100EME FOIS ON EST JUSTE AMI ORI !

Me font faire que des frayeurs ces jeunes !

**Ori** : Ah oui c'est vrai… mais dit moi *se rapproche*

**Francesca** :*se lève vite* AU FAITE NORI J'AI UNE NOUVELLE BLAGUE !

Je me dépêche de partir d'Ori avant qu'il ne me fasse une autre frayeur avec ses questions !

J'arrive à l'étage et… ben je vais essayer de… rester haut et d'attendre Nori tiens.

C'est sombre quand même, Where is the light ? The light in the Kitchen ! BWHAHAHAHA AVOUEZ QUE VOUS AVEZ RIE HEIN AVOUEZ !

Au faite, quand je me suis assise j'ai sentie quelque chose dans la poche de mon pantalon… voyons voir… Roooooooh MON PORTABLE ! Je pensais qu'il était resté dans mon sac de randonné.

Tiens je vais écouter un peu de musique, je regarde la dernière musique que j'ai écouté, hinhin parfaite Don't Stop t'il You Get Enough de Michael Jackson. Je démarre la chanson est ça reprend au passage, vous savez comme dans la pub du Loto ? Voilà, j'adore trop. Imaginez-moi entrain de danser à ce passage.

**Nori **: Fran' qu'est que tu trafi… POUHAHAHAHAA *exploser de rire*

**Francesca** :*range vite le portable* Qué ? Te moque pas ! C'est quoi ça ?

**Nori **:*se calmant* Désoler tu danse biehenenene *ouvre une porte*

**Francesca** : Roh *le pousse* VA TE COIFFER !

**Nori **:*respire à fond* Oui… j'aurai besoin de ton aide par contre.

Mon aide ? Pour le coiffer ? J'arrive à peine me faire queue de cheval correcte. Comment je fais ?

**Francesca** : Mais… hein ?

**Nori **: Faudra juste que tu me fasses une tresse derrière et après je te dirais.

**Ori** : Tiens Rocky c'est pour toi !

Ori me tend… un… choux… fleur… ?!

**Francesca** :*le prend* Un choux fleur ! Quel beau… cadeau…

**Ori** : C'est pour le bébé.

Je regarde Nori avec des yeux comme une chouette.

**Nori **:*à voix basse* Non mais il ne sait rien encore… Dori quoi…

Pauvre gosse…

**Francesca** : Euh ben… woooh trop d'émotion d'un coup.

**Ori **:*tapote l'épaule* C'est normal…

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

**Nori **:*soupir* Ori pourquoi tu lui offre un chou-fleur ?

**Ori **: J'ai envie d'avoir un neveu !

Oh mon dieu, respire respire respire respire, je vais m'éloigner un peu tiens ! Je me retiens de rire comme une hyène, vous voyez le rire de Ed dans le Roi Lion ? Ben je suis capable de faire le même rire… donc voilà, je plonge ma tête dans le chou-fleur ERREUR FATAL OH MON DIEU CA PUUUUUE !

**Francesca **:*explose de rire façon Ed*

**Ori **: Pourquoi elle rigole ?

**Nori** : Rien du tout Ori, on… on va y aller hein ! *me prend le bras et me tire*

**Ori **: Mais…

**Nori **:*au loin* T'auras qu'a faire une tarte si tu veux !

**Francesca** :*en rigolant avec la voix aigu* Au chou-fleur ! GHEHIHAHAHA

**Nori **:*prend le chou-fleur et le balance au loin* T'as un rire de psychopathe à part ça je t'aime bien.

Oooo

Voilà, je me suis calmer ça va mieux.

**Francesca **: Alors… *respire à fond pour pas rigoler* explique l'histoire d'Ori avec les bébés…

**Nori** : Y'a rien à expliquer juste que Dori pense qu'il est encore trop jeune pour savoir.

**Francesca** : Ben explique-lui alors.

**Nori** : J'ai déjà tenté et IL M'A ENFERMER DANS LA CHAMBRE ! ET J'AI ETAIT PRIVEE DE DESSERT EN PLUS !

Rigole pas rigole pas, allez rigole c'est trop tentant !

**Nori **: CE N'EST PAS DROLE !

**Francesca** :*se calme direct* Non c'est vrai c'est trop horrible d'être privée de dessert. Si tu veux… Je peux lui apprendre.

**Nori **: Tu veux le traumatiser !

**Francesca** : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Nori **: T'as un regard…. Assez…. Malsain, voir, perverse.

**Francesca **:*joue rouge* Hein… ? De… ? UN DEUX QUINZE ?!

Nori me regarde, puis petit à petit un sourire démoniaque apparaît sur son visage et rigole tel un diablotin très fière de sa blague toute pourrit et très nulle à chier !

**Francesca** :*tête de blasé* Ha ha ha quelle grosse marrade.

**Nori **:*se calme* C'était pour rire !

**Francesca **: Ton humour est à revoir tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi.

**Nori** : Ouiiiii c'est ça, je suis encore traumatiser de ta blague avec jaune et attend.

**Francesca** : Heureusement que t'as pas entendue celle du poussin de 300kg qui fait *voix grave* CUI CUI ! Parce que tout le monde en fait des cauchemars après hinhin… hinhihin NYAHAHAHAHA

**Nori **:*fait de gros yeux* Je, ne, te, connais pas *part vite devant*

**Francesca** : SALIGAUD !

Oooo

I'm walking on sunshine wooooho, I'm walking on sunshine WOOOOOH ! Beauté parfaite à ma droite.

**Francesca**:*voix sensuel* Salut toi.

**Nori **: Fran' on n'a pas le temps là Balin doit nous attendre.

**Francesca** : Mais… mais… il est beau, regarde le ! JE VEUX SORTIR AVEC LUI DANS LA RUE !

**Nori **: Ce n'est qu'un bracelet.

**Francesca **:*tourne doucement la tête vers Nori* Sans blague j'ai crut que c'était un phoque.

**Nori **: … Ouais, allez viens.

Non non et non, ce n'est pas qu'un bracelet et puis j'ai pas envie de retourner en cours de math ! Je boude. Trop de math tue une perfection chaque jour !

**Nori **: Qu'est que tu fais ? Viens !

**Francesca **: NO ME GUSTA !

**Nori**: Très bien, tu l'auras voulue.

Pourquoi il fait un sourire pas très sympathique ? Pourquoi il s'approche de moi ? Pourquoi il me porte ? Pourquoi je suis porter façon sac à patate sur son épaule ? POURQUOI JE DIS POURQUOI ? Oui enfin ça, sa reste à voir…

**Francesca **: T'as l'air muscler pour réussir à me porter dit moi.

**Nori **: T'est toute maigrichonne aussi.

Maigrichonne ? Moi ? Je suis vexé…

**Francesca **: Roh, je suis triste maintenant, REPOSE-MOI IMMEDITATEMENT !

**Nori **: Ah non hein ! *haussant la voix* Déjà que tu m'as forcé en faisant tes yeux doux parce que Mademoiselle à des soucis avec ses mathématiques et que t'ai inventé un plan farfelue et totalement inutile tu va pas me faire un caca nerveux pour un bracelet que t'as vue hein ! ALORS ON Y VA !

Choqued…

**Francesca** : Ok, ça va, d'accord, cool ! … Je suis sur le ventre là… GWAHAHAHA SUR LE VENTRE HAHAHA PUTAIN JE SUIS TROP DROLE !

**Nori** : MAIS QUOI ?

**Francesca** :*se calmant petit à petit* Non mais… au lieu de dire sur le cul, c'est sur le ventre parce que je suis positionner sur le ventre *explose de rire* T'AS COMPRIS !

**Nori** : Non et arrête de rire sinon je te balance par terre. Et tu seras vraiment sur le ventre ou les fesses, au choix.

Où est donc passé son humour ?

**Francesca** : Nori ?

**Nori **: Huum ?!

**Francesca **: Tu es en colère parce que t'ai pas coiffé c'est ça ?

**Nori **: Ouuiiiiiiiii ! CA ME STRESSE ! En plus y'a du vent là !

**Francesca** : Mon pauvre chou !

**Nori **: Maiiiiiis !

**Francesca **: Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ?

Nori me posa, doucement et non comme il me l'a dit précédemment, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**Francesca** : Eh bien… je…

Bon allez, faut bien que je lui dise.

**Francesca **: J'ai la phobie scolaire ! Voilà.

**Nori **: Ce… c'est ça que tu voulais m'avouer ?

**Francesca** : Ben oui, c'est vraiment quelque chose de très difficile à vivre.

**Nori **: Ecoute, Rocky…

Il m'a appelé Rocky, c'est mauvais, très mauvais !

**Nori **: Je suis déjà assez énerver comme ça, alors n'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plait.

**Francesca** : Tu… tu veux que… je te raconte une blague ?

**Nori** : SURTOUT PAS !

Ah oui il est énervé.

**Francesca **: Et si je t'offre une glace ?

**Nori **: T'as pas de sous.

**Francesca** : Mone…

**Nori **: Et ne chante pas.

Non mais attend j'allais sortir la compilation d'Abba là.

Oooo

Nous voilà en cours de mathématique, et Balin m'a donner les 40 premières pages du livre à faire parce que j'ai eu 7minute de retard. Vie cruelle.

**Francesca** : Kili est toujours au coin ?

**Fili **: Ouais, tu vois le dessin horrible qu'il a fait de Balin ? Ben il a fait le même style avec moi.

**Francesca** : Oh, le vilain petit garçon.

Je lève la tête vers le tableau, et il était recouvert de calcul. C'était tout simplement horrible !

**Balin **: Rocky au tableau.

**Francesca **: Hinhin je ne te savais pas aussi drôle Balin.

**Balin** : J'ai l'air de rigolé ?

Je crois qu'il était actuellement entrain de faire son expression la plus sérieuse de toute son existence.

**Francesca** : Ah non…

**Balin** : Et si.

**Francesca** : Mais non.

**Balin** : Eh ben si.

**Francesca **: Mais allez.

**Balin** : Non non, c'est si.

**Francesca** : Pas po…

**Kili **: ROCKY VA AU TABLEAU !

**Francesca **:*se tourne vers Kili* WESH C'EST QUOI CA ? TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI MISERABILE COSA ?!

**Balin **:*frappe la table avec sa règle* TABLEAU ILLICO !

J'y vais j'y vais !

**Balin** : Bien, il faut tout simplement que tu me fasses ses calculs. Ce sont des fractions donc c'est simple à faire.

**Francesca **:*marmonne* simple à faire et mon cul c'est du poulet !

**Balin **: Oui ?

**Francesca** : Euh, ça commence où ?

**Balin **: Eh ben ça commence là voyons.

**Francesca** : Ah oui c'est vrai, suis-je bête !

**Balin **: Oui tu es bête.

**Francesca** : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Balin** :*soupire* Rocky, fait ces calculs.

**Francesca **: Je veux des excuses avant.

**Balin **:*lève les yeux* Donnez moi de la patience…

Oooo

**Francesca** : Et il y'a quelques jours, j'ai dut lui annoncer la vérité sur son passé, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans ce mensonge, alors je suis aller le voir pendant qu'il jouer, je l'ai regarder droit dans les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et je lui ai dit « Tienes fue adoptado » , oui parce que vue qu'il s'appelait Juanito il fallait communiquer avec lui Espagnol, c'était marrant surtout que lui il roulait les R en…

**Balin** : ROCKY ! On s'en fiche que tu es dut dire à ton chat qu'il a était adopter ! FAIT MOI CES CALCULS !

**Fili **: Euh excuse-moi mais… t'es qui au faite ?

**Nori **: Ben c'est moi Nori !

**Fili **: Wouah t'as vachement changé en même pas une semaine !

**Nori **: J'ai juste les cheveux lâché Fili…

Oooo

**Francesca **: Je… je pense que ça fait 2, ouais c'est ça !

**Balin** : Non le résultat n'es pas 2.

**Francesca** : Si c'est 2.

**Balin** : Non ! Ce n'est pas 2.

**Francesca** : Mais si regarde, c'est 2 sur 0 fois x !

**Balin** : Justement ça ne fait pas 2, t'as pas calculé le x !

**Francesca **: Mais… depuis quand on calcul une lettre ? Hein depuis quand ? C'est quoi ça ?

**Balin** : C'est la base ça Rocky, x est égal à 1 !

**Francesca** : Mais tu me le sort d'où ce 1 ?

**Balin **: BEN DE X !

**Francesca **: MAIS SI C'EST 1 POURQUOI Y'A MARQUER X ALORS ? AUTANT METTRE DIRECTEMENT 1 NON MAIS LA LOGIQUE QUOI !

**Balin** : DIT MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Oooo

**Balin **: Tu achète 8 bonbons et tu en mange 2, combien il t'en reste ?

**Francesca** : J'aime pas les bonbons.

**Balin **: Roh on s'en fiche de ça, c'est un exemple.

**Francesca** : Ouais mais j'aime pas, du coup ça me perturbe..

**Nori **: Oui elle est facilement perturber.

**Balin **:*soupire* Moi qui pensait que Kili était pire ben j'ai eu faux. Bon alors, tu cueille 10 framboise et…

**Francesca** : J'aime pas les framboises non plus c'est moche.

**Balin** : Eh bien dit moi ce que tu aimes !

**Francesca **: Les bananes.

**Balin** : Bon alors tu achètes 10 bananes et tu en manges…

**Francesca** : T'as déjà bue du Nectar de Banane ? Une merveille.

**Balin **: ET tu en manges 2…

**Francesca **: J'en mange 1 chaque jour ! Na mais oh !

Oooo

**Francesca **: Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

**Balin** : Parce que c'est marquer dans la consigne, tu dois faire un histogramme !

**Francesca** : J'ai quoi en échange ?

**Balin** : Rooh, des bananes.

**Francesca** : Aaah ! Je savais qu'on pouvait collaborer ensemble.

**Balin **: Ouais ouais, bon allez fait moi cette histogramme.

**Francesca** : Mais c'est un histogramme de quoi ?

**Balin **: C'est pour voir qui boit le plus de café le matin.

**Francesca** : Mais pourquoi faire ?

**Balin **: Parce que c'est la consigne qui dit ça !

**Francesca :** Mais c'est inutile voyons…

**Balin **: JE M'EN MOQUE FAIT MOI CETTE HISTOGRAMME POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL !

**Francesca **: MAIS QUOI ON EN A RIEN A FOUTRE DE SAVOIR QUI BOIT DU CAFE LE MATIN !

**Balin **: MAIS TU M'EMMERDE ! DEHOOOORS !

Avec plaisir, qu'elle nerveux de la vie celui-là.

**Balin** : Nori tu l'accompagne chez le proviseur et au passage tu prends Kili aussi !

**Nori** : Je présume que le proviseur c'est Thorin.

**Balin** : Exacte. Fili au tableau !

Quoi ? Thorin ? Non, non non noooooooooooooon.

**Chapitre 5 enfin là, j'ai un peu galérée à l'écrire ^^' **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon voilà, Balin nous as viré à Kili et moi et on dehors.

**Kili **: J'étais entrain de dormir, fait chier.

**Nori** : Bon, je vous emmène à Thorin…

**Francesca** : NON ! Surtout pas, il me tuera et… tu seras perdus sans moi !

**Kili** : Au pire on va dans le jardin et voilà.

Je tourne la tête vers Kili, et je sursaute en voyant, Thorin se tenir derrière son neveu nous fixant avec les mains sur les hanches.

**Kili **: Oh, tonton ? Ca va ?

**Thorin** : Oui c'est moi tonton et non ça ne va pas ! Qu'est que vous faite dans le couloir ?!

Nori s'apprêtait à répondre mais ferma la bouche et me regarde du coin de l'œil. Apparemment il veut que je parle parce que je suis trop une douée pour ce genre de situation, hinhin.

**Francesca **: Mais rien du tout ! J'étais tranquillement entrain de faire les exercices et Balin m'a criait dessus comme si qu'il a eu un dédoublement de personnalité ! A mon avis, il n'est pas seul dans sa tête. Faut vous méfiez Thorin !

**Kili **: Vas-y menteuse va, tu faisais que de la merde avec ton cerveau de pois chiche !

**Francesca** : Tu peux parler avec tes dessins tout moches ! *montre du doigt Kili* Il s'est moquer de Balin et de Fili en les dessinant !

**Kili** :*yeux de chien battu* Non tonton c'est pas vrai !

Thorin leva la main et il se tut aussitôt, puis il regarde Nori.

**Thorin** : Mais t'es qui toi ?

**Nori **:*souffle* Nori !

**Thorin** : Ah… mais t'as vachement changé en même pas une semaine !

**Nori** : Oh et puis merde !

**Thorin** : Vous pouvez me dire, vous deux, ce que Nori fait là ?

**Kili **: ROCKY C'EST ROCKY !

**Francesca **: SALETE DE GOSSE VA !

**Thorin **:*s'approche* Rocky, des explications ?

**Francesca** : Mais rien, j'avais juste dit à Balin qu'avec Nori on avait prévue de se voir et donc…

**Thorin** : Et donc ?

Je crois que je vais me taire, il fait un regard de plus en plus mauvais… plan B.

**Francesca** : … … *pointe du doigt le plafond* OH MON DIEU UNE PATATE QUI VOLE !

**Thorin **:*se retourne* Quoi ?

TAYOOOO !

Oooo

Je suis bien cachée dans le placard à balai. Mon plan a très bien fonctionner ! Vous pouvez en prendre note d'ailleurs si un jour vous vous retrouvez dans une situation tel que la mienne.

J'entends des bruits de pas… Si faut c'est Thorin !

Adieu les amis, je vous adorais, je vous léguerais ma collection de peluche zèbre ainsi que mes DVD Disney et ma Game Boy Color avec le jeu Pokémon sans oublier….

**Nori **:*ouvre la porte* Francesca tu pense tout haut.

**Francesca **: Nori le kiwi ?

**Nori **: Ouais c'est… oh mon dieu le Kiwi…

**Francesca **: Tu as était envoyer par Thorin ? Tu complote avec lui ?

**Nori** : Non ne t'inquiète pas il s'occupe de Kili là.

**Francesca** :*sort du placard* Génial, je vais en profitez pour me sauver et devenir une espionne. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

**Nori **: Non… ça ira.

**Francesca** : Tu vas… rentré chez toi ?

**Nori** :*petit sourire* J'y avais pensé mais… autant rendre ton mensonge pour une vérité.

**Francesca** : … … … Hein ? Explique comme il faut je viens de sortir des math là et j'ai trop réfléchit.

**Nori **: Roh je comprends Balin maintenant. Je voulais dire qu'on pourrait aller se promener en ville. C'est bon là ?

**Francesca** : Ah oui… ALLONS-Y ! *tire Nori par le bras*

Oooo

**Francesca **: Mais y'a encore le marché ?!

**Nori** : Mais oui c'est que 11h encore.

**Francesca** : Intéressant… je suis complètement…

**Nori **:*petit rire* Perturber ?

**Francesca** : Non chambouler, c'est la faute des cours ça… je sais même plus qui je suis…

**Nori **: Une personne totalement cinglée.

Rassurez-moi, il ne me voit pas comme ça ?

**Francesca** : Puta madre !

**Nori **: Euh, oui ?

**Francesca** : Mon bracelet… ELLE A MON BRACELET !

**Nori **: Qui ça ?!

**Francesca** : ELLE LA !

**Nori **: MAIS QUI ELLE ?!

**Francesca** : LAAAA !

**Nori** : MAIS OU CA « LA » ?!

**Francesca** : LAAAAAAAAAAA ICI LA GROSSE VACHE ENTRAIN DE MARCHER !

**Nori **: Ah oui… mais non… je ne la vois pas.

Je vais faire un meurtre ! Voyons voir de quelle manière… NON MAIS SANS DECONNER EN PLUS IL LUI VA MEME PAS !

**Nori** : Tu t'enfout c'est qu'un bracelet.

**Francesca** :*tire Nori par le col* Où est la bijouterie ?

**Nori **: Laquelle ?

**Francesca **: Celle où je l'ai vue !

**Nori** : Juste en face de toi.

Je tourne la tête et… ah oui.

Bon voyons voir si il y est toujours, faut que je soit rassurer, et que je le voit briller de mille-feu à côté des autres qui sont tout moche !

**Francesca **: ARRRG ! *tombe sur le côté*

**Nori** : Ils sont moche leurs bijoux je trouve… est-ce que ça va ?

**Francesca** :*tend son bras*

Oooo

Je boude, je râle et je suis triste ! Voilà ça s'est dit. Faut que je m'achète quelque chose pour compenser cette douloureuse perte. Quand je ne vais pas bien soit je mange, ou faut que je m'achète des accessoires ou des vêtements ou des chaussures voir même les trois.

Attendez… j'avais oubliée que… JE N'AI PAS DE SOUS !

**Nori** : Tu viens on va dans ce bar.

**Francesca** : Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit…

**Nori **: T'as rien à craindre voyons. Aufaite j'ai remarqué que tu fais souvent des grimaces !

**Francesca** : Euh… bon…

Nori ouvre la porte du bar et une petite musique retentit avec des voix d'hommes parlant, rigolant et criant. Un bar de mec quoi.

HINHIN qu'est que je fous là moi ?!

**Barman** : Hey Nori, ça fait un baille !

**Nori **: Et ouais j'étais pas mal occuper.

On s'installe à une petite table et le barman s'approche, c'est qu'il est connu le petit Nono. Je regarde autour de moi et… tout le monde nous regardait… … ….. coucou ?

**Barman** : Je te sers comme d'habitude, et pour cette jeune demoiselle ?

Je me tourne surprise et regarde Nori qui me regardait avec un petit sourire et le Barman tout sourire, mais alors très grand, genre, vous voyez ces gencives et les dents du fond quoi.

**Francesca** : Je vais me prendre euh… un sirop à la menthe !

**Barman** : … …. Héhé on n'a pas ça.

**Francesca** : Alors un jus d'orange ? *barman qui fait non de la tête* un jus de pomme ? Non plus. Jus de fruit ? Pareille. Bon dite moi ce que vous avez ça ira plus vite…

**Barman** : Différent type de bières.

**Francesca** : De l'eau ça ira.

**Barman** :*se retiens de rire* Va pour de l'eau.

**Francesca** :*suivant du regard le barman* Il se fout de ma gueule ou bien ça se passe comment là ?!

**Nori **: Non c'est juste qu'il est habitué à servir de la bière.

**Francesca **: Mais moi je n'en bois pas.

**Nori **: Tu n'aime pas ?

**Francesca** : C'est trop fort.

**Barman** : Tenez *pose une assiette* Je teste des cookies vous me direz si ils sont bon ou pas !

Ils ont l'air appétissant. Voyons voir…

**Nori** : Bon parlons un peu plus de toi…

Ca va, manque juste un peu de pépite de chocolat, rooh celui-là il en a beaucoup !

**Nori** : Les amours de ton côté ça donne quoi ?

Gnéééééé ?!

**Francesca** :*écrase le cookie dans sa main* Co…comment ça ?

**Nori **: Ben hier soir on parlé de moi maintenant c'est à ton tour.

**Francesca **: Ben *se recoiffe* rien…

Principalement quand on veut en savoir sur moi, on me demande les trucs basique… roh ça y est je suis perturber ! Ouais quand j'ai pas peur c'est ça… vie passionnante.

**Francesca** :*se racle la gorge* Ils sont bon les cookies tu ne trouves pas ?

**Nori **: J'en ai pas encore mangé.

Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

**Barman **: Et voilà vos verres.

Même à travers les bras de l'autre il continue… POURQWEEEE ?!

Bon intéressons-nous à ce verre d'eau. Roh y'a pas de paille !

Il continue toujours….

**Francesca** :*s'arrange le chignon* Sinon ça va ?

**Nori** :*sourit* Ouais très bien.

Putain de bordel de courgette ! Voyons voir les gens à ma droite ce qu'ils font… euh rien. Hinhin tiens je vais me raconter une petite…

**Francesca** : Mais quoiieeuuh ?

**Nori **:*rigole* Rien. Quand t'est nerveuse tu te recoiffe.

**Francesca **: T'as fait exprès de me regarder pour voir ma réaction ?

**Nori **: Huum peut-être…

Je hais ce genre de test. On abuse de ma fragilité… en plus je suis mal à l'aise facilement avec un homme quand c'est très calme et sérieux. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère avec mes superbes blagues tiré tout droit de « Francesca Show ».

**Nori** : Et puis j'en profitais pour te regarder un peu mieux.

NDFIHFEIHGIKJDGJKI ?! WOUAF WOUAF MIAOU BEEE CUI CUI ! UNO DOS TRES ONE TWO THREE !

/nous sommes désoler le cerveau de notre héroïne reçoit quelques petit problème de connexion/

Mais c'est le bar qui lui provoque un changement de comportement ou quoi ?!

**Francesca** : Je… oui… eh bien… ouais… *se racle la gorge* l'eau a très bon goût.

Attendez je me remet petit à petit de mon choc.

**Nori **:*se retiens de rire* Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

**Francesca** : Non t'inquiète c'est moi… mais… t'est coiffé maintenant ou bien j'ai une illusion d'optique !

**Nori **: Non je me suis recoiffé pendant que tu râlais toute seule dans ta tête.

Ah ouais c'est possible…

Oooo

**Francesca** : Jimmy me prévient que c'est midi !

**Nori** : Qui est Jimmy ?

**Francesca** : Mon estomac.

**Nori **: … Ah…

**Francesca** : Bon ben du coup, je vais rentrer retrouver mes super potes qui m'adorent à la folie !

C'est tout bonnement ironique bien sûr.

**Nori** : Je t'invite chez moi si tu veux, enfin à la maison quoi.

**Francesca** : Moi je ne suis pas contre, c'est gentil, mais je crois que t'oublie un léger petit détail tu vois…

**Nori **: Je pense que maintenant ça devrait aller, il va pas t'en vouloir il a peine compris la situation, puis il t'apprécie bien.

**Francesca** : On parle bien de Dori ?

**Nori **: Ah je pensais que tu parlais d'Ori.

**Francesca** : Ah ouais y'a Ori aussi…

Je vais devenir chèvre avec ces frères !

**Nori **: Non mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Dori, au pire il fera comme il le fait souvent ignoré.

Oooo

Je suis assise en face de Dori qui me fixe de manière froide, les bras croiser sur la table. Il n'a pas touché à son assiette je tiens à préciser… Bon il ne m'a pas menacé avec sa spatule c'est déjà ça.

**Nori **: Euh, c'est très bon Dori !

**Dori **: Merci.

Plus froid tu meurs !

**Dori **: Aufaite, j'ai retrouvé un chou-fleur dans la cuisine en arrivant. Qu'est qu'il faisait là ?

**Ori **: Euh… c'est moi, j'ai emmené le chou-fleur mais… je ne l'ai pas jeté dans la cuisine par contre.

J'avais oublié cette histoire de chou-fleur. Eh mais pourquoi il me regarde directement lui ?!

**Francesca** : Ca serait pas plus logique d'accusé ton frère ?

**Dori **: Tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui !

Quatre ?

**Francesca** : C'est vrai je suis très méchante, j'ai dit à Nori de jeter un chou-fleur par terre, et dans la cuisine en plus !

**Ori** :*rigole*

**Nori** : Dori j'ai juste…

**Dori **: TOI LA FERME !

**Francesca** : Et attend, après je vais lui dire de se coucher à 21h45 ! Et sans se brosser les dents !

Vous avez face à vous une rebelle de la pire espèce.

**Nori **: Ouais elle a raison, et en plus, regarde je me sers de l'eau alors que j'en ai déjà t'as vue !

**Francesca** : Oh mon dieu mais tu es un vrai fou toi !

**Nori** : Et encore ça c'est rien, demain je vais porter des chaussettes dépareiller !

**Ori** :*rigole encore plus*

**Dori **: VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI LA ?! ORI ARRETE DE RIRE COMME UN IMBECILE HEUREUX ET FINIT TA PUREE !

**Nori **: Non sérieusement c'est moi qui l'ai jeté dans la cuisine.

**Dori **: Ouais bon, j'attends qu'Ori termine et je vais chercher le dessert.

**Ori **: Mais tu n'as pas mangé.

**Dori **: C'est impossible de mangé vue ce que j'ai en face !

**Francesca** : Et ma main dans ta tronche ?

**Nori **: ROCKY ! Euh, tu ne finis pas ton assiette ?

**Francesca** : C'est impossible de bien manger comme je le veux, vue ce que j'ai en face.

**Dori **: Ignoble personnage.

**Francesca** : Misérable chose.

**Nori** : ORI A FINIT, TU PEUX ALLER CHERCHER LE DESSERT !

Dori se lève tout en grommelant je ne sais pas quoi et part vers la cuisine. S'il cherche la bagarre il va me trouver ! Enfin tout dépend de mon humeur… Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire nom d'une pipe !

**Francesca** : Il me déteste encore plus chaque minute qui passe ! J'ai même remarqué qu'il a son œil droit qui bouge à cause des nerfs quand il me regarde !

**Nori** : T'as remarqué ça ?

**Francesca** : Il me fixe comme ci qu'il concoctait un plan pour me tuer. Je suis sûr qu'il voudra t'empêcher de me voir après ou… il va te monté contre moi et te forcera à me tuer.

**Nori **: Ro… tu… enfin… tu ne va pas un peu loin dans ton imagination ?

**Francesca** : Je suis un peu trop paranoïaque de temps en temps…

Nori me sourit et pose sa main sur la mienne, il a posé sa main sur la mienne ! Il a posé quoi ? Sa main sur la mienne ! Fadaaa ! Je suis tellement surprise que comme une imbécile je retire ma main.

**Francesca** : Euh, désoler…

**Dori **: Voilà la tarte au pomme.

Une tarte au pooommes ! AH NON ! Si faut il a mis du poison !

**Nori **:*se penche, à voix basse* Non il n'a pas mis de poison.

Ah bon ça va alors.

**Dori **: Par contre me restait plus de sucre, alors y'en a pas quoi. J'espère qu'elle sera quand même bonne…

C'est très embêtant ça.

**Francesca** : Est-ce que… tu as du sucre cannelle ?

Dori lève la tête surpris, ainsi que Nori et Ori… ben lui il se sert et mange. Quoi j'ai juste posé une question.

**Dori **: Oui pourquoi ?

**Francesca** : Eh bien, quand je fais des tartes aux pommes je remplace souvent le sucre par celui aux cannelles, et c'est largement mieux.

**Dori **: Ah bon ? Eh bien… je testerais alors.

Je regarde Nori qui me regardait en souriant et me fait un clin d'œil. Je /veuillez patienter en attendant que la connexion reprenne/

**Dori **: Tu fais souvent des tartes aux pommes ?

Il me parle ?

**Nori** : Tu lui parle ?

**Ori **:*recule son assiette* C'est pas bon.

**Dori **: Je lui parle.

**Francesca** : Bonjour. EUH… Ouais enfin je fais des gâteaux quoi…

**Dori** : Ah tu aimes bien cuisiner ! Moi aussi ça me détend j'adore ça, enfin je suis plus tarte que gâteaux après.

**Francesca** : Ouais j'aime bien, quand je m'ennuie je fais ça.

**Dori** : Moi quand je m'ennuie je fais le ménage et du rangement.

**Francesca** : Ah ouais le ménage, ce que j'adore c'est quand c'est bien bordélique…

**Dori** : Et ensuite de savourer le rangement ! Moi aussi !

Oooo

**Dori** : Moi c'est totalement interdit de rentrer dans ma chambre en chaussure, on enlève tout et on laisse à l'entrée !

**Francesca** : Ouais on ne dirait pas ça laisse beaucoup de trace, moi je m'enfout j'aime bien être pied nus.

Oooo

**Francesca** : C'est quand j'ai commencer à ranger les épingles à linge par couleur que j'ai comprit que je déteignez sur le côté très maniaque de ma mère.

**Dori** : Oh à ce point ! J'aime bien ranger et faire le ménage mais je ne suis pas maniaque pour autant moi.

Oooo

**Dori** : Et ensuite tu le mets à cuir au four pendant 4minute a peu près.

**Francesca **: Ca va pas trop compliquer à faire. Moi ma spécialité c'est un gâteau que j'ai vue en rêve, il était tout en chocolat ! Truc de dingue, pépite de chocolat et y'avez du chocolat fondue au dessus qui coulait !

**Dori **: J'en salive rien que d'y penser !

**Francesca** : Ben à mon réveiller, j'ai testé et c'était une merveille !

**Dori** : Tu me copieras la recette.

Oooo

Il est sympathique ce Dori, on a terminé de manger et là Nori me raccompagne chez Thorin. Il est très silencieux d'ailleurs.

**Francesca** : C'est la tarte qui te reste sur l'estomac ?

**Nori **: Non non… *soupire* limite tu parlais plus de ta vie à Dori qu'a moi.

**Francesca **: Je… j'ai juste parlé de mon côté maniaque et de la cuisine c'est tout.

**Nori **: Oui mais… quand j'essaye d'en savoir sur ta relation avec les autres personnes tu change de conversation.

Euh, ça se pourrait… c'est qu'il y'a rien à savoir. Nori se met face à moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

**Nori **: Je ne suis pas du genre à juger tu sais.

**Francesca** : Si tu me dis toi, ce que tu faisais dans la ruelle l'autre soir je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir.

**Nori **: On arrive à des sujets sensibles… Mais ça marche.

On dirait oui. Et là vous vous imaginez la musique tragique !

Oooo

**Francesca** : Qu'est que je pourrais te dire à part que, j'étais la fille totalement banale et invisible, que certains se comportait avec moi comme ci que j'étais, une sorte de monstre… Ma mère se moquait de savoir si j'allais bien ou pas tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que je ramène des notes, j'avais perdue ma meilleure amie parce qu'elle s'en ai fait des nouvelles largement mieux que moi… on se moquait de moi et de mon physique et la première et dernière fois… que je suis sortie avec un mec… c'était un pari d'une semaine qu'il a fait avec ses potes.

Voilà j'ai déballé la moitié de ma petite vie à Nori, et ça fait du bien un peu.

**Francesca** : Après je me dis qu'ils sont tous con et je les emmerdes tous.

**Nori** :*s'apprête à répondre* … T'as raison. Puis tu ne les reverras plus… enfin je pense.

JE VIENS D'AVOIR UN FLASH ! Et si du jour au lendemain je retourne dans mon véritable chez moi, et si… tout ça n'était qu'un rêve !

**Francesca** : AIIIIIEEEE ESPECE DE SALE ECUREUIL DE MERDE TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI DE ME BALANCER UNE NOIX LA !

Bon au moins je ne rêve pas.

**Francesca** : Et dire que j'aimais bien les écureuils… Bon, maintenant à ton tour.

**Nori **: Pour faire simple et court, depuis que je suis petit je vole *me regarde* Non je ne vole pas comme un oiseau !

**Francesca** : Ah merde, je me serais bien vue chanter « Ce rêve bleu »…

**Nori **: Je vole dans le sens, je vole des objets… je suis kleptomane.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

**Francesca** : Ca doit être chiant…

**Nori **: Oui un peu, le pire c'est avec Dori, c'est tout le temps des disputes.

Je me décale vers lui, parce qu'on s'était installer sur de l'herbe dans un endroit tranquille, et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**Francesca** :*chantonne* Hakuna Matata mais qu'elle phrase magnifique…

**Nori **: Francesca…

**Francesca **: Pardon.

**Et un chapitre 6, un ! **

**Au passage je dit merci à Crabynette et LoveYaoi-15 pour vos reviews TwT **

**Et après… ben voilà quoi ._. un chapitre remplie de révélation. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Francesca** : COUCOU LES PASTEQUES !

**Thorin **: T'ETAIS PASSER OU SALE MONSTRE ?!

**Balin **: AH NON RIEN QUE DE L'ENTENDRE J'AI MAL AU CRANE !

**Dwalin** :*grogne en broyant une noisette*

**Fili** : LACHEUSE TRAITRESSE MECHANTE FILLE !

Sympathique.

**Kili** : COUCOU LA FRAMBOISE ! POUHAHAHAHA

Comment me pourrir la journée ? Prenez tout simplement exemple sur eux. Je me sens aimez si vous savez.

Ah, alerte orange, Thorin se dirige droit vers moi.

**Thorin** : J'ai une mission pour toi !

**Francesca **: Euh, ouais ?

**Thorin **: Je pense que tu dois savoir qui est Gloin, eh bien demain soir il va au restaurant avec sa femme…

Oh non je sens venir un truc pas beau tout moche !

**Thorin** : Et donc, il faudra que tu garde Gimli.

**Francesca** : Rassure-moi… c'est leur chat ?

**Thorin **: Leur fils…

**Francesca** : Aaah… j'ai le droit de dire non ?

**Thorin** : Non.

**Francesca** : Mais j'ai la phobie des enfants.

**Thorin **: Rien à battre.

**Francesca** : J'aime pas.

**Thorin** : Je m'enfout complet.

**Francesca** : C'est pas pour moi.

**Thorin **: Peu importe.

**Francesca** : Coucou ?

**Thorin **: Au revoir.

Eeeet… ben il quitte la pièce avec Balin.

**Dwalin** : Raaaah j'ai faim !

**Fili **: Eh ben va manger !

**Dwalin **: Rocky va me préparer un truc bon et mangeable, trop de flemme qui persiste en moi et m'empêche de me levé.

**Francesca** : Hum hum, ouais mais non !

Pourquoi ai-je dit non ? Il me lance un regard noir avec un léger grognement.

**Francesca** : La cuisine donc, c'est… c'est par là je crois !

Oooo

**Kili** : Tu fais quoi là... tu fais quoi là ? TU FAIS QUOI LA ?!

**Francesca **: JE METS DU JAMBON CA SE NE VOIT PAS ?!

**Kili** : MAIS NON TU FAIS UN SANDWICH DE MERDE LA !

**Francesca** : Ah ta gueule ! Fili passe moi les concombres s'il te plait.

**Fili **: Qui me parle ? J'entends une voix mais je ne vois personne !

Bref, il me fait la gueule.

Bon je vais me les prendre moi-même, je vais peut-être rajouter plus d'une tranche de jambon c'est qu'il mange beaucoup le Dwalin.

**Francesca** : KILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ESPECE D'ABRUTITOS DEBILOS !

**Kili **: Quoi ? Je refais le sandwich tu mettais vraiment n'importe quoi !

**Francesca** : Pitié empêché moi de faire un meurtre…

**Kili **:*me jette la tranche de jambon* VAS-Y TAIS-TOI SALE MOUTON !

**Francesca** :*lui rejette la tranche* LE MOUTON T'EMMERDE FACE DE POISSON PERIMER !

**Kili** :*jette la mie de pain* POISSON PERIMER TOI-MEME GROSSE LIMACE VISQUEUSE !

**Francesca** : Ah ouais… ah ouais !

Et un petit œuf sur Kili, un.

**Francesca** : TIENS PREND TOI CA DANS TA TRONCHE !

**Kili **: AAAAAAAAAH FILIIII ELLE M'EMBETE !

**Fili **: Je te boude à toi aussi alors m'emmerde pas et démerde-toi !

Mais pourquoi il est venu à la cuisine avec nous s'il nous boude ?

**Francesca** :*se reçoit de la moutarde en pleins visage* DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *prend un sachet de farine*

**Kili **: AH NON !

**Francesca **: Tu va pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Bref(x2) une bagarre de nourriture s'est dérouler dans la cuisine.

Oooo

**Francesca** : Rondelle de concombre… Cornichons… Tomates… fromage de chèvre… Voilà ! Bon boulot.

**Kili **: Il n'est pas un peut petit ?

**Francesca **: Kili, y'a 4 étage.

**Kili** : … Il a l'air bon !

**Francesca** : Ouais… trop… mais c'est pour Dwalin !

**Kili **: Au pire on se mange deux étages chacun et on lui refait un autre.

Pourquoi j'ai envie d'accepter son idée ?

**Fili **: Roh passez-moi ça !

Il m'arrache des mains le sandwich et part.

**Francesca** : Il est méchant…

**Kili **: Ca risque de durer 2 jours en plus.

Je vous explique au cas ou, Fili nous boude parce que vue que nous avons était virés par Balin du cours, c'est lui qui a dut tout faire. Voilà. Mais je le comprends j'aurai fait pareille.

Oooo

Je suis assise par terre et… attendez je rectifie, je suis allonger par terre en étoile de mer dans la chambre de Kili, qui lui est sur son lit entrain de papoter.

**Francesca** : Tu parles de quoi au faite ?

**Kili** : TU M'ECOUTEZ PAS ?

**Francesca** : J'étais entrain de m'imaginez être élue Miss Univers alors non.

**Kili **:*balance un coussin* CRETINE !

**Francesca **: Ah merci j'avais un peu mal à la tête.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, Fili entre, il m'enjambe et se pose sur le lit. Oui ?

**Kili **: Non mais dégage je t'ai pas dit d'entrée !

**Fili **: Ferme-là je suis l'ainée alors tu me respecte.

Ca s'est dit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser de rire.

**Fili **: Rocky tu ressemble déjà à un gros tas de bouse de vache, alors évite de rigoler ça risque d'empirer.

**Francesca** : Mais c'est quoi ce type ?

**Kili **: Bon qu'est que tu veux ?!

**Fili **: J'ai besoin de vous parlez.

**Francesca** : Au pire achète-toi un journal intime.

**Kili** : Ouais moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écoutez, tu nous as boudé en plus !

**Fili **: FERMEZ LA ET ECOUTEZ-MOI ET CELUI QUI OUVRE SA BOUCHE LUI FAIT BOUFFER MR LINGO !

C'est son doudou pour ceux qui ne savent pas.

**Fili **: Bon alors voilà, y'a 5 jours, j'ai rencontré une fille...

**Francesca** : Est-ce que c'est moi ?

**Fili** :*balance un autre coussin* TAIS-TOI ET PUIS ENCORE JE PREFERE SORTIR AVEC LA GROSSE VOISINE BIGLEUSE PLUTOT QUE TOI !

Je suis triste, je vais rester avec le coussin sur mon visage pour pas qu'il ne voit mes larmichettes de tristesse… enfin j'ai juste la flemme de lever le bras et puis je suis bien comme ça.

**Fili **: Et donc *soupire* elle est tout simplement parfaite…

**Francesca** : T'es sûr que c'est pas moi ?

**Fili **: AAAAAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Qu… WOOOOOOH LE FADA DE LA NOCHE ! IL M'A SAUTER DESSUS J'ETOUFFE !

Oooo

**Fili **: Elle est mignonne et à croquer, avec son petit sourire et ses joues rosies, et puis c'est magnifique cheveux brun au reflet violet.

Couleur, couleur, elle s'est fait une couleur ! Quoi ? J'en ai moi-même une alors je sais ce que je dit. Puis ça existe pas des cheveux au reflet violet, n'est-ce pas ?

**Fili **: Et c'est yeux vert ! Sans oublier sa démarche telle…

**Kili **: Ouais bon c'est pas qu'on n'en a rien à foutre mais on en a rien à foutre !

**Francesca** : Qu'est que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu veux qu'on te suive dans la rue après votre rendez-vous et qu'on chante une chanson ?

**Fili **: Euh… non mais j'avoue que c'est une très bonne idée ! Non enfaite c'était juste pour vous dire que je suis amoureux ! Hihihihihi

Il se lève et part en trottinant, il ferme la porte ou on l'entend encore rire, puis il re-ouvre la porte nous regardent et la referme en pouffant de rire.

**Kili **: Ce n'est pas mon frère.

**Francesca **:*choquer* … ?

Oooo

C'est le soir, et donc l'heure du repas. On a droit à une soupe à la tomate, UNE SOUPE ! Comme-çi que ca allait me caler Jimmy.

**Thorin** : Où est Dwalin ?

**Kili **: Eh bien… il a fait une petite réaction… allergique, aux concombres.

**Francesca** : Il avait qu'a nous prévenir, moi je le dit ceux que je n'aime pas comme, les champignons, les noix et les noisettes, les fruits rouges, à la rigueur la fraise ça peut passer mais un petit peu quoi, la pistache, le poisson, les navets, …

**Thorin** : Dis-nous ceux que tu aimes ça ira plus vite.

**Francesca **: les endives, les choux-fleurs, les brocolis, les raisins sec, les pruneaux, les…

Oooo

Je suis dans ma chambre, entrain de me mettre ma petite crème. Voilààààà j'ai le visage tout brillant et tout rouge mais c'est pas grave, c'est le soir et y'a personne !

**Kili **: AAAAAAAAAAH ROCKY OUVRE LA PORTE VITE ! AH MON DIEU ELLE VA ARRIVER ELLE VA ARRIVER DEPECHE TOI FAIT PAS TA SADIQUE ET OUVRE LA POOORTE !

**Francesca **:*lève les yeux en l'air* Roh… LA PORTE EST OUVERTE T'AS JUSTE A ENCLENCHER LA POIGNEE KILI !

**Kili** :*ouvre la porte* Ah oui.

Il rentre dans ma chambre et referme la porte, puis se remet à paniquer.

**Kili **: PUNAISE OH PUNAISE !

Euh ?

**Kili **: Y'a une araignée dans ma chambre, mais alors vraiment, énorme ! Poilue, et à un air maléfique elle me fixait avec ses 36 mille yeux !

**Francesca** : Tu veux que j'aille la tuée ?

**Kili** : Oui oui vas-y je reste là !

Oooo

Voilà j'ai tuée la fameuse araignée, et j'ai dit à Kili qu'il faudra qu'il enlève le cadavre mais le connaissant il ne va pas le faire et ça restera dans la chambre 1 semaine sans doute.

Bon j'allais faire quelque chose mais quoi… bon déjà je vais me mettre mon petit pyjama et aussi ?… AH OUI !

J'ai piqué un bol de chocolat en mousse, c'était divinement bon alors j'en ai reprit une dose en cachette. Hinhin.

**Francesca** :*en mélangeant* Shake Shake Shake huum, Shake ton Milk-Shake Ein Ein, Shake ton Milk-Shake YIAAAAAAH ! … … Nori ?

**Nori**: Oui… je te dérange ou… pas ?

**Francesca** : Euh non, du tout. Mais tu fais quoi gné t'es arrivé comment là ?

**Nori** :*souriant* Ben par la fenêtre, je traînais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire une petite surprise.

Pour une surprise c'est une surprise.

**Nori **: Par contre… t'es… en sous-vêtement un peu là…

Plais-t-il ? DOUUUUUULALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA !

Voilà je me suis mis mon pyjama !

**Kili** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ROCKY ROCKY ROCKYYY OUVRE LA PORTE JE T'EN SUPPLIIIIIIE AAAAAAAAH CA VA ME SUIVRE J'EN SUIS SURE NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

**Francesca** : LA PORTE EST OUVERTE KILI !

Et comme tout à l'heure, il ouvre la porte, la referme et se remet à paniquer.

**Kili** : Y'a une… Qu'est que tu fais là Nori ? ET AVEC ROCKY EN SOUS-VETEMENT ?

**Francesca **: ENCORE ! *s'habille*

**Nori** : T'occupe.

**Kili** : Bon… Y'a une araignée, enfin c'est même pas une araignée ELLE EST HORRIBLE C'EST PIRE QU'UNE ARAIGNEE JE SAIS MEME PAS CE QUE SAIT !

**Francesca** : Tu peux t'expliquer ?

**Kili **: C'EST COMME UN SERPENT !

**Francesca** : Oh putain… *commence à tourner le dos*

**Kili **: CA A PLEINS DE PATE !

**Francesca **: Qué ?

**Kili** : ET C'EST MOCHE !

**Nori **: Ca ne serait pas un mille-pattes par hasard ?

**Kili** : Non mais c'est pire qu'un mille-pattes il est énorme ! ENORME JE VOUS DIT !

**Francesca** : Bon… je vais aller voir, parce qu'avec toi tu empire toujours !

Je pars de la chambre et j'entends encore Kili criait « ENOOOORME », pauvre petit il va en faire des cauchemars ce soir.

Bon voyons voir ce fameux mille-pattes, j'entre dans la chambre, heureusement que Kili avait laissé la lumière, je regarde par terre et…

**Francesca **: WOH PUTAIN SA MERE LA CASTAGNETTE DEL MARACASSE !

FUYONS ! Je coure à fond dans le couloir et retourne dans ma chambre, je tourne sur moi-même et /SBAF/

**Kili **: ALORS HEIN QU'EST QUE J'AVAIS DIT !

Je me relève vite et ferme à clé et me pose le dos contre la porte. Petit frisson dans le dos rien que de revoir l'image de ce machin en tête !

**Francesca** : Ce n'est pas humain c'est… AAAAAAH désolé j'ai eu un flash-back.

**Nori **: Ben non c'est un mille-pattes.

**Kili** : NORI OCCUPE TOI-EN *le pousse jusqu'à la porte*

**Nori **: Ok ok, je vais te le tuer !

**Francesca** : Reviens surtout.

**Nori **: Je vais revenir hein…

Oooo

**Nori** :*arrive* AAAAAAAAAH FERMEZ LA PORTE FERMEZ LA PO…

**Francesca** : JE FERME LA PORTE !

**Nori** : MAIS NON OUVRE MOI !

**Francesca** :*ouvre* BEN FAUT SAVOIR !

**Nori **:*reprend son souffle* J'ai jamais vue une horreur pareille, il est énorme !

**Kili **: Qu'est qu'on va faire ? Moi je reste ici tant qu'il ne sera pas tué !

**Francesca** : Faudrait surtout pas… qu'il quitte ta chambre.

**Nori** : Faudrait que vous le dite à Dwalin, il le tuera à coup sûr.

**Kili** : Sauf que Dwalin…

**Francesca** : A quelques petits soucis d'allergie…

**Kili** : Au concombre.

**Francesca **: Oui parce qu'il avait faim et m'a demander de…

**Nori **: Merci Francesca mais c'est bon j'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il est allergique au concombre !

Bon tant pis, il n'aura pas droit à ma petit histoire.

**Kili** : Je vais prévenir Fili.

Oooo

**Fili** :*arrive en courant* BANDE DE CINGLEE DE FOU DE COOON ! J'AI FAILLIT AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT EXPRES J'EN SUIS SUR !

Bon ben Fili a vue la bête et n'a rien fait.

**Kili** :*commence à pleurnicher* Qu'est qu'on va devenir ?

**Francesca** :*mange la mousse au chocolat* Il ne faut pas craquer Kili !

**Kili**: Mais qu'est que tu fout toi ?! PASSE-MOI-EN UN PEU !

**Francesca** : NON DEGAGE ET CONTINUE DE CHIALER !

**Fili** : Ca me fait chier et dire qu'on m'a réveillé en pleins rêve ou j'étais avec Fallone.

**Francesca** : Je suppose que c'est la fille ?

**Fili **:*air rêveur* Oui…

**Kili **: Il nous a tout dit sauf son prénom.

**Francesca **: Neuneu.

**Kili **: Idiot.

**Francesca **: Petit BlobFish.

**Nori** : Mais il est amoureux c'est normal.

Kili regarde Nori comme ci qu'il avait fasse à lui un âne qui danse la samba déguiser en polochon.

**Fili **: Oh mon dieu Rocky t'est vraiment une cochonne !

**Francesca **: JE SUIS ENCORE EN SOUS VETEMENT ?! *regarde* Ah non… putain la frayeur.

**Fili **: Mais non t'as du chocolat partout sur ton visage !

**Francesca **: … … *fait un sourire diabolique* Hinhin.

**Fili **: Euh ouais… *se lève* Bon… je vais prévenir Thorin.

**Kili **: NON NE FAIS PAS CA ! Sinon il… il va se moquer de moi…

**Francesca** : Oooh peuchère.

**Fili **: Kili… il le faut.

**Kili **: Mais…

**Fili **: TUUUUUT, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Fili part donc chercher son oncle, Thorin est notre dernier espoir.

Oooo

**Thorin** : MAIS NON MAIS NON MAIS NOOOOON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! VOUS ME FAITE UNE BLAGUE !

C'était notre dernier espoir.

**Thorin** : Mais mais… MAIS CA EXISTE CE MACHIN ?!

**Nori **: Ben apparemment oui.

Thorin se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre et fout une chaise. Oui au cas-où qu'il la défoncerait.

**Kili **: Toi tu l'a fermé à clé t'es pas mieux.

Ah oui, mais c'est le choc…

**Thorin** : Bon on va attendre, toute façon il s'enfuira par la fenêtre tôt au tard.

**Kili **: IL FAUT LE TUER ! SI FAUT IL SE TROUVERA UNE PLANQUETTE ET VIVRA AVEC NOUS !

**Fili **: Et si c'était une femelle et qui en plus avait des œufs, t'imagine le carnage ?!

**Nori **: Et si en plus… il était venimeux alors là je te raconte même pas.

**Francesca **: Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre ?

Et pourquoi ils me regardent ? Je n'ai fais que poser une question.

**Thorin **: Pourquoi… *s'approche* t'as du chocolat autour de ta bouche ?

**Francesca** : De… du chocolat ? Autour de ma bouche ?

**Thorin** : Ne fais pas l'innocente.

Ok… j'ai pas d'autre choix, je vais utiliser mon plan de secours : La patate !

**Francesca** :*prend un air apeurer*

**Thorin** : Et ne me fais pas le coup de la patate volante.

Il commence à trop bien me connaître, ça fait peur…

**Francesca **: Bon d'accord j'ai prit de la mousse au chocolat en cachette voilà !

**Kili **: Tu vas te faire engueullllleeeeer !

**Thorin **: Privée de dessert pendant 3 semaines.

**Francesca **: 3 SEMAINES ?!

**Thorin** : Ouais pardon… 1 MOIS !

**Francesca** : NOOOO ABBIA PIETAAA !

Thorin : Je comprends rien à ce que t'as dit mais ne m'oblige pas à augmenter la punition !

Je m'essuie le chocolat et je croise les bras, je buuuude !

Thorin : Fili, viens avec moi on va cherché Balin… c'est que j'ai pas envie d'être seul dans… le couloir avec cette chose.

Ils partent tous les deux pas très rassuré, enfin deux personnes en moins dans ma chambre, c'est que je suis très crever et que j'aimerais bien m'allonger comme une grosse merde dans mon lit.

Kili : Moi je m'enfout je dors avec Roro ce soir !

Francesca : Non mais casse-toi, je te veux pas moi !

Je veux être tranquille moi ! En plus je ne suis pas faite pour dormir avec une autre personne, je prends toute la couverture, je pousse, j'écrase et je fais des gestes brusques.

Je m'allonge sur le lit en serrant contre moi l'oreiller, j'adore les oreillers quand j'étais petite c'était ça mon doudou… bon avec la peluche Mickey aussi, après j'avais une petite peluche zèbre que j'ai appelais ZébzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzz…

**Un chapitre ou on voit beaucoup plus Fifi et Kiki, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! :3 **


	9. Chapitre 9

J'ai trop bien dormie ! Je me redresse et… Kili ? Sur mon lit ? … … … GHEHEHEHEHEHEx251698

**Kili** :*balance un coussin* Tu peux pas te la fermer de bon matin toi !

**Francesca** : Non mais attendhahahaha ! J'ai pensée une rime trop fort tu vas t'exploser de rire obliger sur la tête de Jean-René !

**Kili **: Quoi ?

**Francesca** : Kili est sur mon lit ! NYYYHAHAHAHAHAHA ! RIME DU MATIN CA VAUT UNE BONNE JOURNEE CA !

**Kili** : La pauvre…

Mauvais publique !

Je m'approche de la grande commode en m'étirant et, étrangement je découvre un bracelet… mon beau, magnifique, superbe, bracelet de perfection que… j'avais vue à la bijouterie l'autre fois… Ben… Quécécé que ça ?

**Francesca **: Kili la fecha de hoy ?

**Kili **: MMMMMMMH ?

**Francesca **: C'est quoi la date d'aujourd'hui ?

**Kili **: rOOOh eh ben tu sais… 9 ou 8 ou 10 enfin une date par là…

Bon ben ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, je pense que le temps est pareil ici. Je ne suis pas trop dépaysé ça va bien ! Mais j'y pense… personne ne connaît la date de mon annif' de toute façon.

**Francesca** : Kili ? C'est toi qui me la posé là ce bracelet ?

**Kili** : mmmmMMmmmMmmMmh !

**Francesca** : Mais encore ?

**Kili** : MmmMmMmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMmmHhHHuMmHmHm !

**Francesca **: Ah d'accord…

J'ai rien compris mais ce n'es pas grave. Bon allez zou à la douche !

Oooo

Je pense avoir l'idée de comment le bracelet est arrivé jusqu'ici, enfaite il est venue lui-même dans ma chambre, parce qu'il s'est dit que j'étais une perfection, et lui aussi donc on était fais l'un pour l'autre ! VOILA.

Je prends le bracelet et le met à mon poignet, c'est tellement émouvant encore plus émouvant que le passage ou Simba monte au rocher sous la pluie. Bon ben c'est pas tout mais je vais aller déjeuner, j'ouvre la porte et regarde Kili qui dort toujours au bout de mon lit et je sors de la chambre ou je croise Thorin.

**Francesca** : Coucou Tho…

**Thorin** : Demain soir repas de famille ! Et tu seras donc obligée de venir.

Thorin qui me propose de participer au repas de famille, ce n'est pas génial ça ? Entre ma superbe rime, le bracelet et ça, ma journée commence bien ! Et c'est rare hein…

**Thorin** : Faudrait juste que t'aille chercher une commande du cadeau d'anniversaire pour Gimli étant donner que tu le garderas ce soir.

Il me tend un petit papier ou y'avez marqué l'adresse du magasin. J'avais complètement oubliée que je devais jouer les baby-sitters ! Finalement ce n'est pas une si belle journée que ça.

**Francesca **: Je…

**Thorin** : Démerde-toi.

Toujours aussi aimable.

**Thorin** : Ah et aufaite… ton bracelet est moche ! Bwhahahahaha *part*

Ouais, très aimable.

Bon alors première étape de ma journée, aller chercher le cadeau de Gimli.

**Francesca** : Salut Fifi, tu voudrais venir avec moi…

**Fili **: Je vais passer la journée avec ma Fafa d'amour alors NON NON NON NON ET NON ET JAMAIS DE LA VIE NON NON ET NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON ET ENCORE MOINS AVEC TOI NOOOOOON NON NON NON NON NON !

**Francesca** : … … T'en a pas oublier un c'est bon ?

**Fili** : Ouais c'est bon ! Noooooooon ! *part*

Il est fou, totalement fou. Fou d'amour ouais…. Le pauvre c'est trop tard pour lui.

Bon je vais demander à Kili dans ce cas.

Oooo

**Kili** :*balance l'oreiller* MAIS DEGAGE DE LA JE VEUX DORMIR MOI MERDE A LA FIN !

**Francesca** : Mais j'ai rien…

**Kili**:*balance un autre oreiller* FERME LA JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR JE VEUX DORMIR EN PAIX P-A-I-S ! OK ?

**Francesca** : Y'a pas de S…

**Kili**:*balance la couette* DEGAGE DE MA CHAAAMBREEE !

C'est ma chambre mais c'est bon à part ça tout va bien. C'est types ont le chic de me foutre ma journée en l'air c'est dingue ça !

Je sors de ma chambre et je croise Dwalin.

**Dwalin **:*sursaute* AAAAH ! Putain la frayeur, ça se voit que tu viens de te réveillée toi !

**Francesca **: MERDE !

Oooo

Après avoir bien galérer et m'être perdue 3 fois, j'ai enfin réussie à trouvée le magasin de jouet, mais là, y'a du monde un peu, du coup j'attends.

**Quelqu'un** : Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

Ah quelqu'un ! Je regarde le vendeur … il est mignon, JE VEUX SON CHAPEAU JE VEUX SON CHAPEAU MOI VOULOIR CHAPEAU !

**Francesca** : Euh oui je viens chercher une commande de… enfin c'est Thorin qui m'envoie… pour un petit garçon… Gimli, c'est bientôt son anniversaire askiparait… moi c'est Rocky… voilà…

**Vendeur mignon portant un chapeau** : Ah oui c'est bon, je vais chercher ça.

Ca vaut pas Joué Club mais j'adore ce magasin de jouet, c'est vraiment créatif. Dommage qu'il y'a pas de Furby, c'est vraiment fun les Furby vous trouvez pas ? Ils chantent en plus !

**Autre quelqu'un**: Quatcha ?!

**Francesca** : Pardon ?

**Autre quelqu'un**: Kuiko Vferi

**Francesca** : Je… ne comprend pas… Hola ?

**Autre quelqu'un** : Aaaah yop yop kihz !

**Francesca **: T'as du Yop ?

**Vendeur mignon portant un chapeau** : Dah Bifur je m'en occupe déjà c'est bon. Excusez mon cousin il parle une langue très ancienne du coup voilà.

Et la hache dans son crâne ? Ne croit pas que ça m'a échapper ça.

**Vendeur mignon portant un chapeau** : Donc tu es Rocky c'est ça ? Moi c'est Bofur, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

**Francesca** : Qu'est qu'il a dit ce saleté de BlobFish ?

**Bofur **: Blob… ?

**Francesca**: Oui Thorin.

**Bofur **:*rigole* Ah mais je ne parlais pas de Thorin, je suis un super pote à Nori.

**Francesca** : A... A bon ?

Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a dis mais là je suis un peu trop surprise pour parlée.

**Bofur** : Il m'a dit que t'étais très facilement perturbée, tu pourrais discuter avec une vache dans un champ qui porte un chapeau, tu chantes tout le temps des chansons de merde…

Mais elles sont très bien mes chansons…

**Bofur **: Tu fais des espèces de grimace sans aucune raison, tu l'as aussi traumatisé avec une blague sur un certain Jonathan, tu t'es aussi retr…

**Francesca** : NYAAA CA SUFFIT C'EST BON, c'est bon…

**Bofur **: Je n'avais pas finit…

**Francesca** : Oui mais ça ira pour moi et… je me connais, enfin je pense… tu crois que je me connais ?

**Bofur **: J'en sais rien… Mais il m'a dit aussi que tu étais…

Belle, magnifique, parfaite ?!

**Bofur **: Une chouette personne !

….. c'est déjà pas mal…

**Francesca** : Bon.. je fais comment pour payer par contre, j'ai pas de sous sur moi je suis pauvre.

**Bofur** : Je vais mettre ça sur le compte à Thorin.

Ah ouais ? C'est possible ça ?

**Francesca** : Et… je peut faire ça pour… n'importe qu'elle autre jouet ?

**Bofur** : Oui ensuite j'enverrais la facture à Thorin et il payera.

**Francesca** : Ca marche aussi pour les autres magasins, comme par exemple les magasins de vêtements ?

**Bofur** : Normalement oui.

Ca me plaît ça ! Ca me plaît beaucoup ! Je tourne la tête pour cacher mon sourire diabolique et là je vois des jeux de société ! DES JEUX SOCIETE ! Francesca contente très contente !

Je m'approche d'un certains jeux nommer « Vocabulo » ça doit être l'équivalent du Scrabble. Mon cerveau de génie m'envoie une idée, je vais prendre des jeux de société pour la soirée de demain soir !

**Francesca** : Tu pourrais aussi mettre « Vocabulo » « Monopoly » « Sos Gobelin » et « Un » sur le compte à Thorin ? C'est pour demain soir, soirée de famille.

**Bofur **: Pas de soucis, en plus ça tombe bien on se reverra demain soir *clin d'œil*

Oooooh.

**Bofur** : Je suis un ami proche de la famille c'est pour ça.

Aaaaaah.

**Francesca** : Bon ben voilà… donc à demain !

**Bofur** :*sourit* A demain Rocky !

Je sors de la boutique et maintenant direction LES MAGASINS NYAHAHHAHAHAHA !

Oooo

**Francesca** :*avec pleins de sacs* HOOOLAAAA ! COMO ESTA EN LA CASA ?!

Je suis de retour de ma petite journée shopping et là je suis crevée, ouais enfin physiquement.

**Kili** : ROCKY ! MON DIEU MON DIEU !

Kili se dirige à vitesse grand V vers moi et me pousse dehors. Euh oui ?

**Kili **: T'as pas de sous, alors comment t'as fais pour te payée tout… ça ? *regarde la vingtaine de sac*

**Francesca **: C'est un petit secret que j'ai découvert, tu savais qu'on pouvait mettre des articles sur le compte de ton oncle ?

Il me regarde avec de très gros yeux et la bouche ouverte tel un hippopotame.

**Kili **: J'ai étais ravie de te rencontrer Rocky….

**Francesca **: Je n'aime pas ta phrase, elle me fait peur…

**Kili** : La dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, j'ai seulement acheté une protection pour mon poignet pour l'arc, je me suis fais sévèrement punit par Thorin, mais quand je dis sévèrement c'est sévèrement ! Alors toi… *regarde encore fois les sacs* tu vas carrément te faire tuée.

**Francesca **: Seigneur…

**Kili** : Sinon je suis triste et en colère.

**Francesca** : Qu'est qui t'arrive mon Ouistiti, dis moi tout !

**Kili **: Depuis que Fili a rencontré cette fille il me laisse tomber… En plus il l'a invité pour demain soir.

**Francesca** : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si faut elle est gentille et vous allez bien vous entendre, puis… ouais enfaite non je ne sais pas.

**Kili** : J'adore ton soutien.

**Francesca** : Oui ben je fais mon maximum là… … tu veux que je te fasse un sandwich ?

Il me regarde, puis part en pleurant. Il voulait peut-être des crêpes…

OUH PUNAISE ! J'avais complètement zappé que je devais garder le fils de Gloin !

Oooo

**Femme de Gloin** : Tu n'as juste qu'a lui faire prendre son bain, pas trop froide l'eau ni trop chaud…

**Gloin :** Tiède quoi.

**Femme de Gloin** : Ensuite il jouera un peu, tu lui prépareras à manger et après il jouera encore un peu, puis il ira au lit, par contre il dort jamais sans que tu ne lui ai raconté une histoire et il faut qu'il est son doudou avec lui. Voilà c'est pas trop compliquer normalement, on reviendra vers 11h on ne restera pas trop longtemps, ça ira ?

**Francesca **: Euuuuuuuuh, oui.

**Gloin** : Ne t'inquiète pas Rona ça se passera bien, aller on y va sinon on va arriver en retard.

**Rona** : Oui j'arrive, bonne soirée et merci !

**Francesca** : Amusez-vous bien et Hakuna Matata, ça se passera bien !

**Rona** :*au loin* Elle dit des mots étranges.

**Gloin** :*au loin* Elle est étrange tout court.

Pardon ?

**Gimli **: J'AI FAIM !

**Francesca** : Tu veux quoi ?

**Gimli :** MANGER !

**Francesca** : Je me doute, mais tu veux manger quoi ?

**Gimli **: FAIS-MOI A MANGER !

**Francesca** : ET S'IL TE PLAIT C'EST POUR LES CHIENS ?

**Gimli** : OUAIS C'EST PAS POUR TOI ! FAIS-MOI A MANGER MAINTENANT !

**Francesca** : CREVE DE FAIM PETIT MERDEUX !

**Gimli** : Je le dirais à mon papa et il te découpera avec sa hache.

On va se calmé alors.

**Francesca** : BON, tu veux manger quoi ?!

**Gimli **: Toute façon tu me touche pas je suis un roi.

**Francesca** : Je répète tu veux manger quoi ?!

**Gimli **: UN ROI JE SUIS UN ROI JE TE DIT !

Ayez pitié pour moi.

**Gimli** : Fais-moi des cookies ! Allez dépêche sinon tu vas tâter de mon épée !

**Francesca** : C'est qu'une vulgaire épée en bois tu AIIIIIIIIE MON BRAS MON PETIT BRAS !

Je me fais maltraiter par un gamin de 9 ans et quelques !

**Gimli **: ALLEZ DEPECHE TOI DE ME FAIRE CES COOKIES !

**Francesca** : C'EST PAS TOI QUI COMMANDE ICI C'EST MOI OK ? ALORS DEGAGE DE CETTE CUISINE SINON JE T'ENFERME DANS UN PLACARD ESPECE DE SALE BROCOLIE PERIMER !

**Gimli **: D'accord. *donne un coup d'épée au bras* YAAAAAH !

**Francesca** : AAAAAAAAAAH MAIS MEEERDE !

Et il part en courant tout en rigolant. JE HAIS LES GOOOOOSSSSSEEES !

Oooo

Après avoir improvisé une recette de cookie, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge je n'y suis pour rien, avoir faillit foutre le feu à la cuisine, à moi-même et à la maison, j'ai enfin réussie à faire ces satanés cookies !

**Francesca** : C'EST PRET !

Gimli s'assoit sur la chaise et pose son épée en bois sur la table, il prend un cookie, le regarde et le repose dans son assiette.

**Gimli **: Je n'aime pas les cookies.

**Francesca** : T'es sérieux ? T'EST VRAIMENT ET REELLEMENT SERIEUX LA ?!

**Gimli **: Oui, et je t'ai dit de me faire des gaufres ! MECHANTE TU SERAS PUNIT !

**Francesca** : CE SONT DES CALOMNITES TU M'A JAMAIS DIT DE FAIRE DES GAUFRES !

Il sort de sa poche des petits soldats en figurines et me les jettes.

**Gimli **: ALLEZ-Y PUNISSEZ-LA !

**Francesca** : NAAAAA LAISSEZ-MOI ! *tombe* AAAH MON OEEEIIIIILL !

**Gimli** : A L'ATTAAAAQUE ! *donne un coup d'épée*

**Francesca** : MON BRAS ENCORE ! MAIS LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE

Oooo

Je ne sens plus mon coude et j'ai le coin de mon œil droit qui commence à virer en bleu, ils étaient très tenace ces petits soldats, et pourtant on n'aurait pas dit.

M'enfin bon, Gimli est à table avec l'assiette de cookie face à lui et je suis assise en face en le fixant.

**Francesca** : Tant que je verrais ces cookies dans cette assiette tu resteras assis.

**Gimli** : C'est de la maltraitance enfantine !

**Francesca** : ET TOI TU M'A FAIT DE LA MALTRAINCE FEMININE !

**Gimli** : Rien à faire. *tire la langue*

**Francesca** : Tire-moi encore une fois la langue et je te la coupe.

**Gimli** : Dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas manger les cookies et mon père te tuera !

Merde il marque 1 point.

**Francesca** : .cookies.

**Gimli **:*avec un sourire maléfique* Non.

Encore un coup de Thorin ça, il veut que je me fasse tuer par un gosse ou que je me retrouve en prison pour meurtre, ou que je me fasse tué par le père pour avoir maltraité ce petit merdeux. Je mettrais la main de Jean-René à couper que c'est ça !

**Gimli** : FAIS-MOI DES GAUFRES FEMME !

Ca promet.

**Francesca** : OUAIS C'EST CA QUEDAL ! TU MANGES CES COOKIES ET ON VERRA LA SUITE !

**Gimli** : JAMAIS JE NE LES MANGERAIS !

Il prend un cookie et lève le bras prêt à me le jeter.

**Francesca** : TU FAIS CA TU PAYERAS !

**Gimli **: PAR L'ATTAQUE DU COOKIE ANCESTRAL ! *jette le cookie*

Je vois le cookie me foncer droit dessus, je me le prends en pleins dans mon nez et je tombe de ma chaise. Comment ? Je ne sais pas.

**Francesca** : VAFFANCULOOOOOOO !

Oooo

**Gimli** : SORT MOI DE LA ! MAMAAANNNN !

**Francesca** : Je n'ai pas entendue le mot magique.

Oui je viens d'enfermer Gimli dans le placard.

**Gimli** : SORS-MOI DE LA ESPECE DE MECHANTE PAS BELLE !

**Francesca** : TU TIENS A Y DORMIR DEDANS ?!

**Gimli** : … Non…

**Francesca **: Alors dit « s'il te plait ».

**Gimli **: JAMAIS !

**Francesca **: Je te ferais des gaufres.

**Gimli **: LAISSE MOI SORTIR DE LA S'IL TE PLAIT S'IL TE PLAIT !

A touts les coups ça marche. J'ouvre la porte du placard et attrape le bras de Gimli et le reconduit vers la cuisine ou je le refait assoir sur la chaise avec l'éternelle assiette de cookie.

**Francesca **: Mais avant tu me manges ça ! Allez.

**Gimli** : Je ne te pensais pas si machiavélique.

**Francesca **: Je ne te pensais pas si merdeux.

8h30 :

Cher journal, je suis toujours assise à la table de la cuisine ou face à moi se trouve une énergumène rouquinasse qui n'a toujours pas touché à ces stupides cookies de merde !

Que doit-je faire ? J'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup jusqu'au retour des parents.

**Gimli** :*pointe du doigt* Oh regarde y'a quelqu'un pour toi !

Plait-il ? Nori est là peut-être ?! Je me retourne et… AAAAH MERDE ! Je me suis fait avoir par mon propre piège et par un gamin !

… … Eh ben oui il a disparut. C'est à cause de Nori ça, ben oui maintenant je m'attends à le voir de partout depuis qu'il est entré dans ma chambre hier soir ! D'ailleurs j'y pense, je l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui… c'était nul… un peu tristounet, heureusement que j'ai fais du shopping sinon je me serais ennuyer.

…

…

Je me demande ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, j'aurai dut aller voir chez lui ou… MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE ROQUEFORT MOISI POURQUOI JE PENSE A CA FAUT QUE JE RETROUVE LE DIABLOTIN !

Je vais voir si il est dans sa chambre, j'arrive au escalier et je le voit en haut, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage entrain de tenir une petite caisse.

**Francesca** : Espèce de crapule ! VIENS ICI !

Je monte les escaliers en tapant des pieds et au même moment il commence à verser la caisse qui contient… des… milliers… de… BILLE !

**Francesca** :*au ralentie* NAOOOOOOOON !

**Gimli **: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je me prend les billes dans les pieds, je glisse, j'ai mon genou gauche qui a fait un « Clok » , génial une entorse ouais je m'en était déjà fait une alors je sais maintenant, bref, donc je tombe dans les escaliers et me cogne la tête contre la rampe et là… j'ai maaaaaalleeuuuuh.

**Enfin la suite, désoler pour ce petit retard ^^' j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, ou on voit enfin Bofur, une petite apparition de la femme de Gloin ou j'ai inventé le prénom et la scène du Baby-Sitting avec Gimli. **


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, oui c'est moi et pas mon fantôme, j'ai survécut. Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'était passer après mon accident ?

J'ai passé deux heure à agoniser par terre et à essayer de me traîner jusqu'au canapé. Gimli continuait de rire de manière très machiavélique et j'ai attendue le retour de Gloin et Rona. Ils ont appelé Oin, résultat foulure de la cheville gauche et entorse du genou gauche.

Et quand je suis rentrée Dwalin s'est moquer de moi, Thorin a râlé, Kili me boudait encore, Fili m'a traiter de « boulet » pendant 1heure et Balin, lui s'enfoutait complet.

Quelle vie moisie, enfin bref aujourd'hui c'est le jour-j et grande nouvelle la maman de Fifi et Kiki arrive aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas comme son frère, non parce que là, j'en ai pas finit…

Et… j'ai… envie de voir Nori GAAAAAAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CA !

**Francesca** : DEPUIS HIER CA COMMENCE A ME GAVER LA !

**Kili **:*sursaute* PUTAIN DE BORDEL JE DETESTE QUAND TU FAIS CA ! JE DETESTE !

**Francesca** : Ferme là et passe moi les gâteaux là bas !

**Kili **: T'as des jambes alors tu te lèves et t'y vas.

**Francesca **: J'ai une jambe et demi et je ne peut pas me déplacer parce que toi et Fili vous m'avez planquez mes béquilles !

**Kili** : Si t'étais plus douée tu ne te serais pas fait mal dans les escaliers.

**Francesca **: C'EST L'AUTRE PETIT CON QUI M'A FAIT MAL EN PLUS REGARDE J'AI UN COCARD A L'ŒIL CAUSER PAR UNE STUPIDE FIGURINE ! POURQUOIIII NOM DE DIEU !

**Kili** : Roh tu me donnes mal à la tête, allez hop je me sauve !

**Francesca** : REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE GROS OUSTITI DE MERDE !

Il claque la porte et je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre avec mes gâteaux ou j'ai eu la bonne idée de les mettes à l'opposé de mon lit qui, c'est-à-dire, sur la commode.

**Francesca** : J'ai envie de pleurer… … oh et puis merde j'ai la flemme.

Je regarde mon bracelet tout en pensant à Nori… Ah non sérieusement c'est une blagounette là ! JE VAIS ME PRENDRE A MANGER ET MERDE HEIN !

Je me mets debout et sautille tout en gardant la jambe droite, c'est une très dur épreuve je vous le dit !

J'y… suis… preeeAAAAASQUE ! /SBAM/ Perdage de l'équilibre… je vais rester par terre, peut-être que quelqu'un viendra m'aider, puis faut bien qu'on vienne me voir quand même.

Mes gâteaux sont si loiiiiiiin et si hauuuut ! … … … … … … … Bon allez un petit effort, je me lève et par reflexe je plie ma jambe…Ouh la douleur… soit forte Francesca, soit forte, ne crie pas, mais tu peux lâcher une petite larmichette de douleur !

**Francesca** : GnnnnnnnnnAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHH !

**Fili** :*défonce la porte* Qu'est qui ce passe ?! Une araignée ?! Quelque chose ?! … Ah c'est que toi.

**Francesca** : TOI ! VIENS LA ET AIDE MOI ILLICO PRESTO SINON JE FERAIS TOUT POUR BRISER TON COUPLE ET JE ME GENEREAIS PAS !

**Fili** : J'arrive ma petite Rocky d'amour.

Tout en me relevant et me ramenant au lit il me râle dessus.

**Fili **: Mais pourquoi tu t'es levée ? Oin t'as bien dit d'éviter de trop te déplacer pourtant !

**Francesca** : Tu vois mon stock de gâteaux là bas ?

**Fili **: Petite garce c'est toi qui as tout prit ! Ouais je l'ai voit.

**Francesca **: BEN TU LES PRENDS ET TU ME LES APPORTES MERCI !

Il se dirige vers mes biens précieux, me regarde et part avec.

**Francesca **: NOOOOOON NE ME FAIS PAS CA SINON JE VAIS ENCORE PLUS DEPRIMER J'AI MEME PLEURER EN TUANT UNE MOUCHE ALLLLEZ FAIS PAS TON IDIOT DE LA VIE !

Rien.

**Francesca** : FILI T'ES QU'UNE GROSSE BLONDASSE SALE COUSCOUS VA !

Toujours rien.

**Francesca** : RAMENE MOI AU MOINS MES BEQUILLES…

La porte s'ouvre et je vois mes béquilles apparaître, enfin plutôt jeter par Fili.

**Francesca** : Tu peux me les appo…

**Fili **: NA !

Il referme la porte. Oh con mais je vais devenir psychopathe moi à force.

Oooo

Je suis entrain de rédiger dans un cahier un plan pour foutre le couple de Fili en l'air, hinhinhihnhihnhihnhihnhihnhihnhihnhihnhihnhihnhi… bon ok j'arrête avec ce rire.

Qu'est qui me force à faire ça ? Eh bien déjà

1 : Je n'aime pas les couples parce qu'ils t'envoient leurs bonheur en pleins dans ta figure de petit célibataire désespérer.

2 : Fili oublie complètement Kili et mon petit Kiki en souffre du coup il s'ennuie et me fais chier.

3 : Il m'a piqué ma réserve de bien-être et a laisser mes béquilles en pleins milieu de ma chambre.

4 : Je m'emmerde.

5 : Je trouve ça stylé de rédiger des plans dia…

**?**: Salut Francesca !

**Francesca** :*sursaute* WATCHISAY ? QUE PASA EN LA CASA DE CARLOS ?!

Je lève la tête vers la fenêtre en face de mon lit et voit Nori… j'ai le cœur qui bat comme un macaron au chocolat… y'a pas de rapport mais on s'enfout hein.

**Nori** :*s'approche, souriant* Comment tu vas ?

**Francesca **: Mal… J'AI MAL !

**Nori **:*s'assoit sur le lit* Ben qu'est qui t'ai arriver ?!

**Francesca** : C'est à cause de… *grognement grave digne d'un monstre* Gimli.

**Nori** : Ah oui… je voit.

**Francesca** : Et là je concocte un plan pour foutre le couple de Fili en l'air !

**Nori** : Mais… pourquoi ?

**Francesca** : Je veux parvenir à l'extinction de cet être infâme et sournois qui sème la terreur et fais trembler l'humanité !

**Nori** : …. …. .. …

**Francesca** : Il a embarqué mes gâteaux.

**Nori **: Je peux ?

De quoi ? Il lève son bras et OH MON DIEU IL VA ME FRAPPER OU ME TUER ! Ah non il pose sa main sur mon front.

**Nori** : T'a pas de fièvre pourtant.

Moi être toute rouge, moi le sentir, moi être mal à l'aise, moi reculer et tourner la tête, moi pas comprendre !

**Nori** : Ma petite surprise te plaît ?

**Francesca** : Quelle surprise ?

Il regarde mon poignet, je baisse la tête… LE BRACELET ?!

**Francesca **: C'est toi qui me l'a mis là ? Moi qui pensais qu'il était venu lui-même pour fusionner nos perfections !

**Nori **:*fronce les sourcils* Tu sais que tu m'inquiète de plus en plus ? M'enfin bon… t'es contente ?

Je crois qu'il faudrait que je le remercie, ben oui… ALORS POURQUOI J'ARRIVE A RIEN DIRE ?!

**Francesca** : Oui… c'est gentil…

Je pourrais peut-être chantée une chanson, façon Glee ! Mais je crois qui y'a aucune chanson qui parle de remerciement… Bon aller dit un truc qui te passe par la tête sinon le pauvre il va être déçu.

**Francesca** : Pompelup !

**Nori** : Q.. Quoi ?

**Francesca** : Euh je veux dire… *se racle la gorge* c'est vraiment très très gentil de ta part et pour te remercier je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'aurais peut-être dut rester sur mon « Pompelup ».

**Francesca** : Un vœu en quelques sorte, mais par contre j'ai des limites alors on oublie les maisons hantés, les promenades dans les forêts ou des serpents rodent et des choses assez… embarrassantes du genre… porter un costume de saucisse…

J'aurai put préciser aussi les trucs du genre : prendre une douche avec lui ou faire des petits bébés mais bon il doit s'en douter aussi. Non ? NON ?

Puis je ne pense pas que ça soit son genre… BEN JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LE REMERCIER COMME UNE GROSSE GOURDASSE QUE JE SUIS AUSSI !

**Nori **: D'accord ça me plaît bien et je vais réfléchir à mon premier « vœu ».

**Francesca** : D'accord, tu frotteras la lampe quand t'auras trouvé ton vœu !

**Nori** : Et c'est quoi la lampe ?!

**Francesca** : … … … tu viendras me voir.

**Nori** : Plus logique oui.

C'est calme là… je regarde le cahier ou est écrit mon plan et lève la tête, Nori me regarde et me lance un petit sourire. Trouve un truc à dire trouve un truc à dire trouve un truc à dire trouve un truc à dire, sans dire une débilité, trouve un truc à dire…

**Francesca**: TU VIENS CE SOIR ?!

**Nori**: Je suis juste à côté pas besoin de crier… Et oui je viens ce soir.

**Francesca**: C'est génial on va s'amuser comme des petits fou et se bourrer la gueule avec du Champomy !

**Nori**: Francesca… je suis désolé de te dire ça mais… y'aura pas de Champomy…

**Francesca**: Non c'est faux…

**Nori**: Malheureusement c'est la vérité.

**Francesca**: Ok je comprends tout as fais et je… *pleurniche* NAAAAAAA fnjfqjffkjqgjn gikfejeikf

**Nori **:*tapote l'épaule* Ca va aller…

**Francesca **:*tout en pleurnichant* En plus je suis privée de dessert !

**Nori **:*regard au loin, et se marre* Ah oui c'est vrai héhéhé

Y'a intérêt à ce que le repas soit bon sinoooon… je vais me fâchée.

**Nori **: Bon allez j'y vais, à ce soir !

Quoi ? Qu'est qui ce passe ? … NAOON il s'en va ! Trop de tristesse en moi.

Oooo

Je suis habillé à la wanegunbistoufly mais façon très stylé, des espèces de hug avec une tunique/robe et un gros gilet, coiffé de manière très naturelle et là je suis entrain de manger dans la cuisine.

J'ai vue vite fait Dis, the mother of Kili and Fili, elle est très gentille. On verra la suite.

**Dwalin **:*arrive en grognant* Tu peux pas faire quelque chose ?!

**Francesca** : Ben je fais quelque chose.

**Dwalin** : Et c'est quoi ?

**Francesca** : Ben tu vois bien que je mange.

**Dwalin** :*arrache le paquet de gâteau* REND TOI UTILE EN DEGAGANT DE LA CUISINE !

Rooooh il va pas m'emmerder bien longtemps lui ! Bon je pars avec mes béquilles : Desdémone et Jean-Christophe.

D'ailleurs ça me fais penser… WHERE IS JEAN-RENE ?! … … Ah ben, Jean-René in the kitchen. Je retourne dans la cuisine et je voit Dwalin habiller tel un grand cuisinier entrain de couper de la viande avec un gros et énorme couteau. On va faire discrètement pour pas qu'il ne me voit et m'entende.

**Francesca** : J…

**Dwalin** : JE T'AI DIT DE DAGAGER DE LA CUISINE !

**Francesca** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Oooo

J'erre dans le couloir menant au salon, je galère beaucoup, énormément, à la folie.

**Dis** : Rocky ! Mais enfin qu'est que tu fais ?

**Francesca** : Je me dirige vers le salon…

**Dis** : Ca ne va pas du tout du tout !

**Francesca** : Euh ? Plait-il ?

**Dis** : Tu n'es pas encore prête ! Il faut que tu ailles te changer.

**Francesca **: Mais, ben… je suis prête là.

Déjà que j'ai galérer pour m'habiller !

**Dis **:*soupire* Fais au moins l'effort de te coiffer.

**Francesca** : Je suis coiffée…

**Dis** : Ah…

**Dwalin** :*arrive* Tu sais où est… *voit Dis* Oh je ne t'avais pas vue hinhin…

**Dis** : Ce n'est pas grave ! Ca va en cuisine ?

**Dwalin** :*enlève sa toque* Pas tr… enfin plutôt… oui oui ça va… je... enfin là je chercher Thorin pour qu'il vienne m'aider… un peu…

C'est quoi ce bince ? Le gars il est à moitié rouge, bégaye à moitié et fais un sourire à moitié de con.

**Dis **: Mais si tu veux je peux… je peux t'aider !

**Dwalin** : CA SERAIT GENIAL…. EUUUUUH, je veut dire… si… si tu veux enfin je te force pas…

Je vais m'éclipser ça devient louche. J'avance tout doucement mais sûrement vers le salon, j'ai l'impression que ça fais 1h que j'avance !

**Fili **: Ah Rocky t'es là !

**Francesca** : Je vous ai manquez ?

**Fili **: Pas vraiment.

Enfoiré.

**Fili** : je voulais te présenter Fallone.

Une fille plus petite que Fili s'avance avec un grand sourire, dans une superbe tenue, coiffer avec une the superbe coiffure ou je me demande comment ça tiens… j'ai l'air d'un gros sac à patate à côté.

**Fallone** : Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Et en plus elle est polie.

**Fili** : Et ça c'est Valesky, sa petite sœur.

Je l'avais pas vue, elle est plus simple que Fallone, châtain aux cheveux lisse avec un petit sourire tout timide… je suis plus qu'un sac à patate là, je suis un gros tas de pastèque !

D'un coup mon esprit me transmet quelque chose, ah oui, je vous ai pas présenter mon cerveau/esprit, Michel c'est lui le cerveau de la bande… en même temps c'est le cerveau donc normal… fin' bref, il me fais penser à quand Nori verra ces deux filles, si faut il va… surtout la Valesky là... il va avoir un coup de foudre et il lui parlera tout le long de la soirée, et il va m'abandonner et… et mais pourquoi Michel me fais penser ce genre de chose j'en ai rien à faire ! … … … … … … ….. … … … … … … … … je crois que j'en ai rien à faire.

**Francesca** : Super, salut les filles mais je suis presser là, on se revoit plus tard !

Et je part à la vitesse de la lumière, je m'enfuit vite et loin de ces deux concurrentes… sauf que je suis aussi rapide qu'une tortue.

**Valesky **: Un coup de main ?

**Francesca** : Non c'est bon ça ira, ça va bien, très bien. Faite comme-çi que j'étais plus là.

**Fili** : Euh ouais, bon on se retrouve au salon.

Oooo

J'y suis, enfin, je suis arrivée au salon, HALLELUYAH !

**Francesca** :*arrive dans le salon, chantant* SING HALLELUYAH, and sing it halleluyah SING IT !

**Thorin**: C'était calme et elle arrive !

J'était contente et il a parlé !

**Bifur** : WAKOU !

**Francesca** :*sursaute* WOOOH !

**Bifur** : Gnock louihfuz !

C'est le mec à la hache dans le crâne, i me fait peur ! Je lâche Désdémone et Jean-Christophe en vol et je m'apprête à échapper à mon agresseur quand je tombe par terre tel un gros phoque. Perdage de l'équilibre encore une fois.

**Bofur** :*arrive en rigolant* Bifurururururur

Qu'est qu'il a rire celui-là ?! HEIN ?

**Bofur **: Laisse là tranquille elle ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis. Comme tout le monde ici.

C'est beau la famille…

Bofur m'aide à me relever et me passe mes béquilles et moi je regarde les personnes présentes dans la pièce, y'a Thorin, Kili, Balin, Oin, Fili avec les deux filles, et une personne non identifier entrain de manger.

**Bofur **: Je t'ai pas présenté mon petit frère, Bombur. BOMBUR dit bonsoir.

Le Bombur sursaute et se retourne la bouche pleine en me regardant, je lui fais un petit sourire et il re-plonge le nain dans son assiette. Me serais-je reçu un vent ?!

**Bofur **: Il est très timide.

**Francesca **: Complètement fada de sa bouffe oui…

**Bofur** : Alors on commence par quels jeux pour ce soir ?

**Francesca**: J'ai pensée à Un, c'est l'équivalent de «Uno» de là d'où je viens et je suis une big boss de la mort qui tue à ce jeu ! Une légende raconte que quand je suis née j'avais les cartes Uno en mains et j'ai battue l'infermière.

**Bofur** : Wouaaah !

**Kili** : Je voulais commencer par Vocabulo moi !

Un incrusteur, venu d'ailleurs, oooooh !

**Francesca **: Ouais… ouais mais non.

Ah oui et ce matin avec les deux énergumènes, on a testé les jeux et j'ai pas aimée Vocabulo, vraiment pas !

Kili et Bofur s'en vont en discutant de je-ne-sais quoi, je râle un peu et…

**Dori **: ROCKY ! Comment tu vas ?

**Francesca **: WOOOFAAA ! … Dori ? ben, ça va ça va imotep et toi ?

**Dori **: Tranquille, faudra que tu passe manger à la maison un de ces quatre.

**Francesca **: T'inquiète poto !

Si Dori et là ça veut dire que…

**Nori **: T'es toute mignonne ce soir.

**Francesca** :*sursaute* WOH PUTAIN SA MERE LE CACATOES !

Je me remets de mes émotions, patience… et… eeuh…

**Francesca **: T'as dit que tu… me trouvais mignonne ?

**Nori** : Ben oui.

**Francesca **: OH MY GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD…

**Bofur**:*arrive* NONO !

**Francesca** : GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD…

**Nori**: Bobo ! *se font un tchec* Ca va ?

**Bofur** : Impec' et… euh qu'est qu'elle a ?

**Francesca** : GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD GOD…

**Nori**: Sa réaction quand j'ai dit que je la trouvais mignonne.

**Francesca** : GOD GOD…

**Fili** :*au loin* POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ROCKY FERME TA GROSSE BOUCHE DE MOUTON !

**Francesca **:*regarde autour* QUI M'A PARLE QUI ?!

**Fili** : C'EST MOI GROS PHACOCHERE BOUSEUX !

**Francesca** : TA GUEULE PETITE BLONDASSE !

**Fili :** JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BLONDASSE !

**Francesca **: OUI ET MOI JE SUIS CHATAIN !

**Bofur **: Euh oui… t'est châtain…

**Francesca** : … T'OUBLIE CE QUE J'AI DIT OK ?

**Fili** : Bouuuh la blonde !

**Francesca** : Mais t'es blond espèce de couscous…

**Fili **: AH MERDE !

**Thorin** : Priez pour moi…

**Gloin **: Et salut la compagnie !

**Oin** : Eh ben alors qu'est que tu foutais on t'attendait nous !

**Gloin** : Eh ça va hein !

**Oin** : Quoi quoi ça va ? Tu me dis pas ça va non mais oh !

**Gloin** : Si je te dis ce que je veux rien à faire !

**Dori **: Oh pitié vous allez pas commencer à vous disputez.

**Gloin et Oin** : SI ! *se regarde* Non mais tu ne parles pas en même temps que moi. LA FERME !

Sont pire que des gosses touts les deux réunis. Je tourne la tête vers les deux sœurs qui sont entrain de discutée avec Fili et Kili, bon tant mieux si la Valesky reste avec Kili ça me débarrassera un poids.

**Nori **:*se penche vers mon visage* J'ai trouvé mon premier vœu.

**Francesca** :*reculant* Ah oui ? Et… c'est quoi ?

Le suspense est à son comble.

**Nori **: Mon voeu est… d'avoir la possibilité d'avoir 3 vœux !

SANTA MARIA !

**Francesca** : Malin… très malin…

**Nori** :*sourire tout fière* Tu n'y avais pas pensé ça !

Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça, voir un truc basique du genre : un massage. Je m'apprête à répondre quand Bofur arrive entre nous deux en posant ses bras, qui sont deux je tiens à préciser, sur nos épaules.

**Bofur** : Bon vous venez sinon les autres vont manger touts les toasts. WOH BIFUR GARDE UNE PLACE A COTE DE TOI J'ARRIVE !

Je me dirige vers la table avec mes éternelles béquilles, bon normalement j'en aurais pour maxi' 3 semaines, Stay Strong ! J'espère que je vais pas être mis à l'écart.

Oooo

**Francesca** : Et là le mec il rentre dans le café et PLOUF ! BWHAHAHAHAHA !

**Tous** : … …

**Nori **: Je vous avez dit de pas l'encourager pour qu'elle raconte sa blague…

**Dwalin** : La prochaine fois on t'écoutera Nori.

**Francesca** : BANDE DE CISELLARD JE SUIS LA WOH !

**Dis **: Sinon Fallone tu travailles ou pas encore ?

**Fallone** : Oui j'ai commencé à travailler avec Valesky, notre mère tiens un magasin de fleur donc nous l'aidons, ce qui est tout à fait normal la pauvre est très fatiguée depuis la mort de notre père y'a de cela… 1 ans.

**Francesca** :*explose de rire*

**Fili **: Elle est sérieuse elle ?!

**Fallone** : Qu'elle manque de respect ! Je suis outrée !

**Francesca **: Deux seconde Miss Camping je pleurerais après. Alors attention c'est LA blague du mois, qu'est qui est vert et qui se déplace sous l'eau ?

**Kili **: Une grenouille ?

**Dwalin** :*grogne* On ne sait pas.

**Francesca** : UN CHOU-MARIN ! GEHEHEHEHEH ! DEDICASSE FOR YOU ORI ! PHAHAHA UN CHOU MARIN !

Je n'en puis plus de ma drôlerie attitude !

**Thorin**: C'est la blague de trop… ROCKY PRIVEE DE CORNICHONS!

**Francesca**: AH NON HEIN CA VA PAS BIEN OU QUOI ?!

**Kili** :*prend le pot* T'inquiète tonton on est tous avec toi !

**Francesca** :*attrape le pot et le tire* OTE TES PATES DE OUISTITS DE LA !

**Kili **:*tire le pot vers lui* JAMAIS CA TE FAIS TROP D'EFFET SECONDAIRE SUR TON CERVEAU !

**Francesca** :*tire de son côté* Je vais t'envoyer Désdémone dans ta tronche tu comprendras rien à la vie mon coco !

**Kili **:*tire à fond* NYAAAAAAAAAA !

**Francesca** :*tire à fond aussi* GNEEEEEEEEEE !

Le pot nous échappe des mains, on se reçoit l'espèce d'eau vinaigré sur nous deux et ils s'explosent par terre.

**Kili **:*lève les mains* C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fais !

**Francesca** :*chouinant* T'as caaaasser le pooooot !

**Thorin** : Je crois que je vais les séparer…

**Hi, et voilà la suite un peu plus longue ^^ le prochain sera principalement centrée sur les jeux de société je pense ._. j'espère qu'il vous aura plut !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Kili **: ROCKY ATTRAPE !

**Francesca** :*se reçoit un bout de pain* LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

**Thorin **: BON SA SUFFIT LA SI JE VOUS AI SEPARER CE N'EST PAS POUR QUE VOUS CONTINUEZ !

**Dis** : Et je crois t'avoir appris qu'il ne faut jamais jouer avec la nourriture non ?!

**Kili **: Oui man'…

M'emmerde royalement celui-là ! Thorin m'a fais changer de place, du coup je suis plus à côté de Nori… et maintenant je suis à côté de Bifur et en face j'ai Bombur, et il mange et il mange, un vrai truc de dingue j'ai jamais vue ça !

**Dwalin **: Bon allez je vais emmener le plat principal.

**Francesca** : Ah parce que ce n'était pas le plat principal ça ?

**Dwalin** : Non c'était l'entrée avec l'apéritif.

**Francesca** : Saperlipopette ! Mais je suis déjà calée come un melon, comment je fais ?

**Dwalin **: En deux mots TU TE DEMERDE !

**Francesca **:*marmonne* Ca fais trois mots imbécile.

**Dwalin** : OUI ?

**Francesca** : Stiti.

**Dwalin** : Hein ?

**Francesca** : Deux.

**Dwalin** : QUOI ?

**Francesca** : Feur. *explose de rire* Ouais vas-y Bifur t'es à côté de moi tchec moi en cinq !

**Bifur** :*rigole* MAGNOZSD ! *fais un tchec*

**Dis** : Je vais t'aider Dwalin aller viens là avant de faire un meurtre ! *le pousse*

**Dwalin** : Rooh et bien… merci héhé…

Moi je dit, qu'il n'est pas indifférent à Dis. JE VAIS POUVOIR LE FAIRE CHIER AVEC CA !

Oooo

Lève ta première tong, ensuite la seconde, et puis tu fais claquer tes tongs. ET QUI FONT TING TANG TONG ET QUI FONT TING ET TING ET TANG ET TONG ! ET QUI FONT TING TANG TONG ! ET QUI FONT TING ET TING ET TANG ET TONG !

**Dori** : Rocky Rocky Rocky… ARRETE DE CHANTER CETTE CHANSON PITIE !

MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ? JE PEUX PLUS CHANTER EN PAIX DANS MA TETE MAINTENANT ?!

**Dori** : Tu chantais à voix haute…

Ah. Ca fait peur un peu.

**Dwalin** :*arrive* Bon ça mettra un peu plus de temps que prévue, donc occupez-vous en attendant ! *part*

Génial je vais pouvoir leur raconter une autre petite blague !

**Tous** : NON !

**Francesca** : J'ai encore pensé tout haut ?

**Balin** : On a vue ton sourire diabolique !

Oooo

Pendant que les autres écoutent les superbes bonne blague de Gloin qui je précise, sont très nulles enfaite, je me dirige vers la terrasse, je me la joue film romantique, quand la fille sort dehors durant une soirée, les cheveux au vent en regardant le ciel étoilé et au même moment le gars qu'elle aime et qui l'aime la rejoint et tout et tout.

Je sors enfin dehors et OH PUTAIN QUI FAIT FROID ! Finalement je crois que je vais rentrée… ah non ça va un peu mieux. Je m'approche et regarde le ciel qui… ben qui est couvert, y'a pas d'étoile ce soir… … … va pas faire beau demain.

Je repense à mon petit Cactus Pépito, j'espère qu'il va bien, et mon Juanito, et évidemment ma mère, je me demande si ils se sont rendus compte de ma disparition ou si j'étais était en quelque sorte effacer de leur mémoire… ouais j'ai beaucoup réfléchie sur ça.

**Nori **: Ca va ?

FADA ! Ma vie est faite comme un film ?

**Nori** : Je m'ennuyais alors voilà.

Je ne pense pas.

**Francesca** : Je… je vais rentrer, il fait un peu frais là…

Je me retourne et là je découvre un gros et énorme choc.

**Francesca** :*figé sur place* Y'a un serpent… un grand et énorme serpent, un serpent poilu… Nori fais quelque chose sinon il va me bouffer, je vais mourir ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Nori **: Francesca, calme-toi ce sont des chenilles !

Hein ? … Ah oui, des chenilles qui font la queuleuleu.

**Francesca **: Oh con les gars vous abusez là, ne me refaites plus jamais ça !

**Chenilles** : … …

**Francesca **: Vous êtes en route pour vous transformez en Butterfly ?

**Chenilles **: … …

**Francesca** : C'est génial je vous souhaite bonne chance, vas-y Nori dit leur quelque chose.

**Nori** : Euh… salut.

**Chenilles** : … …

**Francesca** : Brave bête.

Chenipan des Pokémon était mon préféré, il m'a fais beaucoup de peine d'ailleurs… les chenilles sont tellement fascinantes. Bref, je me dirige doucement vers le salon quand Nori m'interpelle, OUIIIII ? DIT MOI TOUT !

**Nori **: C'est pour te dire mon premier vœu.

Il se met devant moi, je le regarde stresser comme pas possible et lui me regarde… tout calme.

**Nori **: Pendant une semaine…

**Francesca** :*choquer* Quoi ?... …TU VEUX ME FAIRE PORTER UN COSTUME DE SAUCISSE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ? MAIS J'AVAIS DIT QUOI ?

**Nori **: Ok Francesca, on va s'asseoir et tu va m'expliquer ce que t'as avec ce costume de saucisse.

Je lui dit ou pas ? Bon allez…

**Francesca** : Mais rien juste que pour un Halloween on avait le droit de se déguiser pour aller au lycée…

**Nori **: Et tu t'es déguiser en saucisse ?

**Francesca** : Sérieusement ? Non. C'étais un gars, il était genre le plus beau mec du lycée…

**Nori** : Et tu le trouvais beau toi ?

**Francesca** : Sérieusement ? … Oui, un peu con mais ça allait. Et il a débarquais dans cette tenue saucissonné, il était horrible, mon dieu qu'est qu'il était moche là dedans.

**Nori** : Si je comprends bien, tu vis une phobie des costumes de saucisse, parce qu'un type « beau » avait débarquer dans ce costume et était horrible là dedans ?

**Francesca** : C'est exacte oui, tu comprends si tu me fais déguiser en saucisse… ça pourrait détruire ma beauté. Sinon moi j'étais en Catwoman, j'étais une bomba avec ma tenue en cuir et mes oreilles de chat. Miaou !

**Nori** : Je… je sais vraiment pas quoi dire là… M'enfin bon, je te parlais pas de porter ce costume pendant une semaine, je te disais simplement, que pendant une semaine je veux que tu reste à la maison.

**Francesca** : Tu te rends compte que je vais me faire chier, en plus avec Kili qui va m'emmerder toute la journée et… non non, mais franchement c'est quoi ça ? T'es méchant de vouloir me faire rester ici pendant 1 semaine, t'es sadique hein AVOUE !

**Nori **: Non non chez moi, tu viens à la maison.

**Francesca** : Chez Dori.

**Nori **: C'est aussi chez moi.

**Francesca** : Hum hum…

**Nori **: Ben oui…

PAUUUUUUUUSE ! Il veux, lui, Nori, Le kiwi, étoile-man, seksy-men, enfin la personne enface de moi, il veux que je vienne chez lui pendant une semaine !

**Nori** :*sourire malicieux* De toute façon tu es obligée d'accepter.

**Francesca **: Eh bien… d'accord, ok, cool, super, top, extra.

**Nori**: Génial.

**Francesca**: Ah oui je l'avais oublié.

**Nori** :*se lève en souriant* On va bien s'amuser.

Dans quel sens ? … Non je n'ai pas de pensée perverse.

Oooo

We are come back in the salon.

**Bifur**: Sdaf Guin Beoi !

**Francesca**: Si me gusta Azul !

**Bifur** :*tapote l'épaule* Kobol !

Bifur et moi on va se marier, sa y est c'est décider.

**Kili** : Eh Rocky, tu voix la fille là bas ?

**Francesca** : La Valesky oui et alors ?

**Kili** : Ben rien du tout PHAHAHAHHA *repart*

… … … … … Pauvre gosse.

**Fili:** Qui veut jouer avec nous !

**Fallone** : C'EST OBLIGATOIRE DE TOUTE FACON !

**Fili **: D'accord mon petit champignon parfumé d'accord…

**Fallone** : Même Balin y joue.

**Balin **: Oh non merci, ce n'est plus trop pour moi tout ça.

**Fallone** : J'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIS OBLIGATOIRE !

**Fili **: Calme-toi mon petit asticot multicolore, ce n'est pas grave si pas tout le monde ne joue.

**Fallone** :*grogne en croisant les bras*

Cette fille est une frustrée.

**Francesca** : Moi je joue en tout cas ! C'est quoi le jeu ?

**Fallone **: Action, chiche ou vérité !

**Francesca **: Oh un canard, je vais le suivre !

**Bofur** : Je te suis.

**Fallone** : RESTEZ ASSIS !

Se faire commander par Miss Camping c'est assez grave…

**Fallone** : Sauf qu'on ne fera pas un A, C, V normal il sera spécial.

**Francesca** : Spécial sexe ?! … … … est-ce que j'ai pensée tout haut ?

**Fallone** :*choquer* Mais non voyons petite perverse ! Il sera spécialement sur l'amour !

**Fili **: Ma petite Fafa t'est la meilleure !

**Fallone** : Ih hih hih, fais moi un bisou.

**Kili **: Me donne envie de gerber. … … … est-ce que j'ai pensé tout haut ?

**Ori **: Bon on peut commencer ?

**Fallone **: Bien sûr, je commence, alors je choisis… Hihihi Fili évidement.

**Fili **: Je choisis Action sans hésiter !

**Fallone** : Tu dois m'embrasser.

**Fili **: Oh avec joie *embrasse Fallone*

**Bofur** : Ils sont sérieux les guignols ?

Si je vous dis qu'on est tous en arrêt blocage face à cette scène totalement guimauve et ridicule et qu'on a des têtes de cons, vous me croyez ?

**Fili** : Bon, à mon tour… je choisiiiis… Fallone !

Et on râle.

**Fallone** : Vérité !

**Fili **: Tu m'aime ?

**Fallone **: Bien sûr, à la folie, je t'aime comme une folle !

**Valesky** : Ils craignent… … … est-ce que j'ai pensée tout haut ?

**Fallone** : OUI ! Bon, je choisis F…

**Francesca** : T'as intérêt à ce que ça soit la première lettre de mon prénom et non celui de Fili, parce que si tu choisis LUI et que vous nous faite une scène CUCUL LA PRALINE je te balance Désdemone et Jean-Philippe dans TA TRONCHE de Miss Camping, est-ce que cela fute assez clair pour toi ?

Elle me regarde genre choquer, je la regarde genre « je suis sérieuse et fabuleuse », elle me regarde encore, je la regarde toujours, les autres me regardent, et la regardent, elle regarde Fili, qui la regarde et me regarde, je regarde Nori qui me regarde genre « c'est qui Désdémone et Jean-Philippe ?» puis regarde Fallone, qui me regarde.

**Fallone** : Mais tu t'appelle Rocky.

**Francesca** : Puta madre !

**Fili **: Bon allez ma petite framboise des champs, choisis quelqu'un d'autre on pourra continuer de faire ça toute la soirée NOUS hinhin !

**Fallone** : C'est vrai ! *glousse*

**Kili **: Bon merde, je joue plus !

**Valesky** : Pareille.

Et c'est ainsi que la partie Action, Chiche, Vérité spécial AMOUR fut péter à cause d'un couple gniangnian.

**Ori **: Si jamais on peut continuer sans eux, c'est que je voulais jouer moi.

**Nori** : Sans façon Ori…

**Bofur** : Ouais, à moins qu'il soit spécial sexe ! *me regarde et explose de rire*

**Francesca** : Eh oh ça va.

Bofur passe son bras derrière son épaule et me ramène vers lui tout en me décoiffant ma superbe et extra coiffure. Mais ce n'est point possible ça !

**Bofur** : Je rigolais boude pas !

**Francesca** : NOOON ELOIGNE TOI DE MA CHEVELURE ! OUST DEGAGE VA T-EN PART LOIN !

J'avais beau essayer de me dégager de son emprise mais il a de la force :(

**Bofur **: Je n'ai pas entendue le mot magique.

**Francesca** : MERDE MERDE MERDE…

**Bofur** : Mais c'est pas ça…

Je réussit à me libérer sauf que je perd l'équilibre et tombe, le jour ou je tomberais pas les tortues danseront la samba.

**Bofur **: Merde je suis désoler, ça va ?

**Francesca** : C'est rien, c'est moi.

**Nori **:*s'approche* Fais gaffe un peu !

Oh…

**Francesca **: Mais oui mais tu me co…

**Nori **: Je parlais à Bofur.

Oula, Nori lui lance un regard assez noir en coin et Bofur fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre le comment du pourquoi.

**Valesky** : Tu t'es pas fais mal Rocky ?

**Francesca** : Je suis une habituée.

Elle m'aide à me relever pendant que les deux amis continue de se regarder.

**Bofur **: Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?

**Nori **: J'ai dit ça normalement.

Ou pas.

**Bofur **: Je te connais puis t'es pas obligé de me regarder comme ça.

**Nori **: Je te regarde normalement.

**Bofur** : Mais sérieusement c'est quoi le problème, j'ai pas fais exprès c'est bon elle va bien !

Oui oui je vais bien.

Nori s'apprête à répondre, je sent que ça va pas être bien et…

**Dwalin** : A TAAAAABLE !

Dwalin épouse-moi.

Bon merde Nori et Bofur n'ont pas l'air d'avoir entendue. Faudrait que je fasse quelque chose…

**Francesca** :*se met entre les deux* Woh woh WOH… stop n' break it down. *les regardes chacun* A table.

L'art de calmer une dispute.

**Hola, como esta en la casa ? Bref, la suite des aventures du petits repas avec la découverte du premier vœu, la découverte aussi avec le costume de saucisse, une mini-partie d'Action Chiche, Vérité avec les deux tourtereaux et une drôle d'ambiance soudaine entre Nono et Bobo.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut à la folie !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Dis **: UNE LOUTRE ! C'est une loutre ?

**Thorin** : Non.

**Gloin **: Un poisson ?

**Thorin **: Non.

**Francesca** : Un pingouin.

**Thorin** :*soupire en levant les yeux au ciel* Nooon.

Bref, on est entrain de jouer à « devinez ce que je dessine » et ça va faire presque 15 bonne minute qu'on essaye de savoir ce que Thorin a dessiner.

**Dori **: C'est une tortue non ?

**Oin** : T'es sûr que c'est un animal ?

**Thorin **: Mais oui !

**Fili **: C'est une fourmi ?

**Francesca** : Un pingouin.

**Thorin** : Pour la 20ème fois, NON ce n'est pas un pingouin Rocky !

**Nori** : Un chien…

**Thorin** : Non mais on se rapproche.

**Kili **: Un labrador !

**Thorin** : Non.

**Kili** : Un chihuahua !

**Thorin** : Non.

**Kili **: Un fox-terrier !

**Thorin **: Non.

**Kili** : Un caniche !

**Thorin** : MAIS TU VA PAS ME SORTIR TOUTES LES RACES DE CHIEN !

**Valesky** : Un pigeon ?

**Dwalin** : C'est un canard !

**Francesca** : Un pingouin.

**Bifur** : Popa !

**Bofur** : Est-ce que ça ne serait pas un cacatoès ?

**Thorin** : Non, non, NON, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit et non.

**Balin **: Un rattus norvegicus

**Thorin** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Balin** : Un rat.

**Thorin** : Tu ne peux pas simplement dire; rat ?

On va y arriver je vous dis, je suis sûre que c'est un pingouin et je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire !

**Bombur **: Un ours ?

Tiens il a finit de manger.

**Balin** : Un Filigule Morillon ?

**Thorin** : Quoi ?

**Balin** : Une espèce d'oiseau.

**Francesca** : UN PINGOUIN JE TE DIT !

**Thorin** : MAIS TU M'EMMERDE AVEC TON PINGOUIN TOI !

**Ori** : Une mouche ?

**Thorin** : MAIS NON ! *balance le stylo par terre* UNE MARMOTTE C'EST UNE MARMOTTE !

Il se fiche de nous ?

**Thorin** : LA Y'A LA TETE LA QUEUE LES OREILLES ET LES PATTES CA SE VOIT BIEN POURTANT NON ?!

**Fallone**: Vous dessinez très mal.

**Francesca** : T'es sur que c'est pas un pingouin ?

**Balin** : C'est drôle ça j'aurai plutôt dit que c'était un Axolotl…

**Dis **: Bon allez jeu suivant !

Oooo

**Nori** : Mais ce n'est pas moi je vous dit !

**Dori **: Je t'ai vue Nori ne le nie pas, alors remet moi ça immédiatement sur la table.

**Nori** : Mais tu m'emmerde toi ! Tu m'emmerde !

**Dori **: TU PEUX ME DIRE QU'ELLE EST L'INTERET DE VOLER DES BILLETS DE MONOPOLY ?!

**Francesca** : Surtout quel est le con qui l'a foutue à la banque.

Tout le monde me regarde.

**Francesca** : Nom d'un navet…

**Fallone** : Bon on peut commencer la partie ? Je me charge de la banque.

Nori se lève pas content, jette les billets sur Fallone, la regarde méchamment et part. Il boude parce qu'il voulait faire le banquier… A mon avis la Fallone va se retrouver sans bijoux dans peu de temps.

Oooo

**Dwalin** : C'est mon hôtel ! Allez tu me dois 2300.

**Ori **: 2300 ? Ok bon alors… un billet de 100, avec un autre de 100 puis… euh… comment je fais pour faire 300 ?

**Kili** : EH attendez, c'est MON hôtel !

**Dwalin** : Non c'est le miens.

**Kili** : NON LE MIENS REGARDE ! *montre la carte*

**Dwalin** : ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE LE TIENS C'EST JOLIVERT MOI C'EST HOLIVERT !

**Kili **: Ah oui… pardon…

**Dwalin** :*grogne* BON ILS VIENNENT CES SOUS OU FAUT QUE J'AILLE LES CHERCHER ?!

**Ori : **Mais… je croit que je n'ai pas assez pour…

Dwalin grogne, prend les billets d'Ori, fait son petit compte et les lui rend… enfin lui rend son dernier billet.

**Fili** : Allez à moi *lance les dés* DOUBLE 6 !

**Fallone** : C'est mon fifi d'amour le plus fort !

**Ori** : Encore un double 6…

**Fili **: Et ouais, je sens que je vais gagner cette partie !

Le petit Ori est pas content, le petit Ori devient rouge de colère, le petit Ori se lève, le petit…

**Ori** : *fout le jeu en l'air* TROP D'INJUSTICE ! On fait autre chose !

Ori la rébellion.

**Kili** : Mon… hôtel Jolivert…

**Dori** : Ah ben bravo maintenant il prend exemple sur Nori sur ça !

Oooo

Pendant que les autres installaient le Vocabulo, je regarde Nori qui boude depuis tout à l'heure assis sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin. Je vais tenter de le refaire venir pour qu'il… ah ben c'est bon il me regarde, je lui fais un petit sourire et fait de signe de venir nous rejoindre, il fait de non de la tête, je fais si de la tête, il refait non, je refais si, il refait non.

**Francesca** : BON NORI TU VIENS LA ALLEZ !

Il arrive avec un air blasé et s'installe à côté de moi.

**Francesca** : Allez on va leur rétamez leur face d'Hippopotame !

Pour ce jeux on se met en binôme, comme les profs disent, je suis donc avec Nono, Thorin avec Kili, Dis avec Dwalin, Fili avec Fallone, Bofur avec Bifur et Ori avec Valesky. Les autres jouent pas, ils n'ont pas envie.

**Nori **: T'es forte à ce jeu ?

**Francesca** : Héhé… non.

**Nori** : Bon ben on a perdus…

Oooo

**Thorin **: Je met le mot « des » ce qui me vaut 3 points avec le S de « Stupide » de Dwalin et Dis.

**Francesca** : C'est quoi ça « des » « des » ?! T'as qu'a mettre une seule lettres aussi tant qu'on y est ! Non mais franchement aussi inutile que des tongs sur un phoque !

**Kili **: Mais arrête de râler et posez vos mots.

**Nori** : Rocky c'est quoi ce mot ? Il n'existe pas.

**Francesca** : Pataquès ? Bien sûr que si. Met le et ça nous conduira vers notre victoire.

**Thorin** : Ah non il ne compte pas ce mot, allez enlève-moi ça.

**Francesca** : Vaffanculo.

**Fallone** : Moi j'ai Perpendiculaire. Mot compte double.

**Dwalin **: Oreiller, compte triple.

**Valesky** : Anticonstitutionnellement.

**Bifur **: Watakou !

**Bofur **: Non Bifur remet les lettres là et laisse-moi faire !

**Fallone** : Attends ! … Avec ce mot vous faite un total de 35 points !

**Francesca** : Quoi ? … Vous foutez de moi ? MAIS PUTAIN *balance le jeu* BANDE DE SAC A PUCE VOUS ACCEPTEZ SON MOT QUI VEUT RIEN DIRE ET MOI … RAAAH CA ME GAVE VOUS ME GAVEZ *bouffe des lettres* VOUS ETES QUE DES GROS LAMAS ! DES ESPECES D'OLIVES MICROSCOPIQUES VISQUEUX ! *part*

**Fili **: Du coup on peut plus jouer vue qu'il manque des lettres…

Oooo

Je suis affaler sur le fauteuil du salon avec Nori installer sur celui d'en face, les autres font une autre partie de jeux mais nous on râle, on boude on n'est pas content, on est révolter donc on ne fait plus rien.

A moins que… mais ouiiii, un sourire et un regard machiavélique apparaît sur mon visage.

**Nori** : A quoi tu penses ?

**Francesca** : Ma vengeance.

Je me lève, prend le jeu « Un » et me dirige vers le groupe ou je lâche la boite en pleins milieu de la table.

**Francesca** : Allez les pingouins on se fait une partie de Uno… enfin Un.

Oooo

Bien, le jeu est prêt, ils sont tous en pleines galères et quand ils sont proche du but ils se retrouvent avec pleins de cartes. C'est si… excitant !

**Fallone **: Un !

Tiens une concurrente. Je vais me la faire celle-là en deux trois mouvement elle va rien comprendre.

Bon là c'est au tour des autres, je regarde mes deux dernières cartes et réfléchit à laquelle mettre, on croirait pas mais ce jeu, c'est de la stratégie pur et dur ! Nori arrive et se met à côté de moi et regarde mon jeu, il est assez, un peu, trop, petit peu, près de mon visage…

**Kili** : Ben alors Roro qu'est que t'as à rougir comme une tomate ?

Je lève d'un coup mon regard vers Kili et tourne la tête vers Nori avec une face de Lémurien et il tourne la tête au même moment… et là, on se regarde dans les yeux. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite que on dirait que j'ai montée et descendue des escaliers, ça me stresse trop là puis j'ai pas l'air quiche comme ça. FAUT PENSER A LA PARTIE D'UNO !

**Francesca** :*pose une des cartes* MERDE UNO !

**Fallone** : C'est un.

Quelle carte j'ai mit ? … Oh non seigneur pas elle ! La changement de couleur ! Bordel de cul… Bon ma dernière carte est jaune donc je vais choisir cette couleur.

Bon les autres font leur petits trucs, ils mettent les cartes au tapis ils pioches patati et patata et maintenant c'est au tour de Fallone, pioche pioche pioche pioche pioche pioche pioche pioche !

**Fallone** :*pioche une carte* J'y suis presque !

**Francesca** : Héhé savourez tous ma vic… carte rouge ? C'est une carte rouge ?

**Fili** : Ben oui. Comme l'amour *regarde Fallone* Hein ma petite fleur sauvage.

**Fallone** : Hihihi

**Francesca** : Fout toi là ou je pense ta carte rouge de l'amour. Qu'elle est le petit con qui a foutue une carte rouge ?

**Thorin** :*entrain de ranger ses cartes* Moi.

**Francesca** : MAIS PUTAIN MAIS T'ABUSE LA ! POURQUOI T'AS PAS MIS DE JAUNE C'ETAIS JAUNE !

**Bofur** : Pitié Rocky ne mange pas les cartes.

**Francesca** : RIEN A FOUTRE J'AI GAGNEE ! *se lève* ALLEZ BASTA JE VAIS ME PRENDRE MON YAOURT A LA BANANE !

Oooo

Petit bordel de merde je suis partie en oubliant mes béquilles… mais ma cheville ça va un peu mieux, rooh enfin un début de liberté !

Bon j'arrive dans la cuisine, AJFJZ GAGAGAGAGAGAGA GATEAU CHOCOLAT ET CARAMEL AVEC DU CHOCOLAT FONDUE AU DESSUS DROIT DEVANT !

Il a l'air si… délicieux, exquis, appétissant… AH NON ! Faut pas le regarder il va encore plus m'envoûter, allez je vais chercher mon yaourt. Je prend donc mon yaourt à la banane qui me donne l'impression d'être la fille la plus chanceuse et je repasse devant le gâteau… Oh et puis merde juste un petit peu de coulis au chocolat ils verront rien et ne seront rien de toute façon !

Je trempe mon index dans le chocolat fondue et le met dans ma bouche, DOUX JESUS IL EST TROP DELICIEUX ! Encore un peu… les chanceux ils vont se régaler… allez encore un petit dernier trempage… c'est trop tentant… sérieusement là c'est le dernier et j'en prend en grosse portion comme ça je suis comblée… c'est le 7ème ciel je vous dit...

**?**:*raclement de la gorge*

QUI ? QUOI ? OU ? COMMENT ?!

**Francesca** :*le doigt chocolaté dans la bouche* Nori ?

**Nori **: Je suis venue t'apporter tes… béquilles… Tu fais quoi ?

**Francesca** : Ce n'est pas ce que tu croit !

**Nori **: Je vais faire comme çi que je n'ai rien vue.

Je sort de la cuisine avec mon yaourt suivit de Nori quand je voit Dwalin surgir du noir.

**Dwalin** :*grogne* Tu faisais quoi dans la cuisine ?

**Francesca** :*sursaute* TAAAAAAH *compresse le yaourt qui explose*

Nori et Dwalin se regarde et non ils ne vont pas rire face à ce côté comique, mais se foutent de ma gueule.

**Dwalin **:*se calme direct* Tu n'a pas toucher au gâteau j'espère.

**Francesca** : Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non voyons !

**Dwalin **: Alors explique moi pourquoi t'as du chocolat sur tes lèvres et autour.

Roooooh faudrait que j'apprenne à manger du chocolat correctement !

**Francesca **:*regarde Nori* T'aurais put me le dire !

**Nori** : Mais quoi je trouvais ça mignon…

Le gars trouve ça mignon de voir une fille avec du chocolat autour de la bouche… c'est mignoooooon !

Dwalin me regarde avec un regard très noir et méchant, je vais en profitée pour me faire la malle.

**Dwalin** : WOH MISS VOCABULO VIENS LA !

**Francesca **:*se retourne* WATCHITCHA ?

Je croit que je vais arrêter de traîner avec Bifur.

**Dwalin** :*l'attrape par le col de son gilet* Je vais te donner une petite punition.

**Francesca** :*accent antillais* Oula dis donc !

**Dwalin** : Et toi aussi Nori t'es punit, t'as était son accolite !

**Nori** : Quoi ? MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

**Francesca** : RIEN À BATTRE DE TOUTE FACON ONT EST DES PINGOUINS ENCHANTEE !

**Dwalin** : Rassure-moi… t'as bue que de l'eau ce soir ?

**Francesca** : Ben oui pourquoi ?

**Dwalin **: Je me pose des questions, puis franchement… t'as bouffé des lettres de scrabble quand même !

**Nori** : C'était choquant.

**Francesca** : Mais je les ai recracher après !

**Dwalin **: Tu les as foutues dans ta bouche !

**Francesca** : MAIS ! FOUTAISERIE ! PUIS LACHE MOI JE N'AI PAS TOUCHER A CE GATEAU C'EST LUI QUI EST VENUE A MOI !

**Dwalin **: ET MES CUISSES C'EST DU POULET ?!

**Francesca** : Non c'est du Coq !

**Dwalin** : Quoi ?

**Francesca** : Ben oui, le poulet, c'est la poule et c'est la femelle du coq et toi t'es un mâle donc c'est du coq.

**Dwalin** :*souffle* Ferme-là.

Et il me jette dans la cuisine, il va me découper en morceau avec ses gros couteaux !

**Dwalin** : Vous allez couper les parts du gâteau, je me ferait un délice de te voir subir cette torture.

**Nori** : Je te savais diabolique, mais pas à ce point.

**Dwalin** :*croise les bras* Hinhihnhihnhinhin ! BON ALLEZ COUPEZ MOI CES PARTS !

**Nori** : Bon déjà on est combien ? Euh… Rocky tu me sort un couteau s'il te plait.

Pourquoi je fixe le placard ? Ah oui pour éviter de voir ce gâteau maléfique ! Il me regarde, il me veut, faut que je résiste… Je sent une main qui se pose délicatement dans le creux de mon dos WOH LES FRISSONS !

**Nori** : Je t'ai demandé de me sortir un couteau.

**Francesca** :*en beug* Haaaaaaaaaaan ok.

Gejzikgjezhbgz egz gryze fafkj,ifzj feikjfsqognjzr fqjkdsghjzednjqw skjcnqkjf fsjhfh dfkiziff.

**Francesca** : Voilà le couteau…

**Nori** : Euh… c'est une cuillère…

**Francesca **: Ah. Je fais comment du coup ?

**Nori** : …. .. .. . … … . …. …. … …. … ben.

**Dwalin** : Vous êtes gland ou bien vous vous forcés ?

**Francesca** : Désoler c'est que j'ai le cerveau tout retourner en ce moment…

**Dwalin** : Parce que t'as un cerveau toi ?

**Nori **:*explose de rire* BWHAHAHAHA ELLE EST PAS MAL CELLE-LA BWHAHAHAH *me regarde et se calme direct* Euh… je vais prendre le couteau.

Oooo

**Francesca** : Maintenant t'en fais une touuuute petite pour Fallone !

**Nori** : Ah ouais ! Elle va rien comprendre cette fausse brune.

Hinhin concocter un petit coup méchant pour Miss Camping avec Nori c'est la perfection !

**Francesca** : Au pire tu sais quoi ? Coupe juste le bout là, ou donne lui une miette.

**Nori** : Une miette ça ira.

**Dwalin** : C'est bon vous avez finit ?

**Nori** : Ouais c'est bon.

Dwalin prend les assiettes et les poses sur un petit chariot à roulette puis part. Oh des chamallows !

**Nori** : Bon ben, on va retourner au salon, tu viens ?

Je me retourne la bouche remplie de chamallow, pas très glamour.

**Nori** : Tu n'en a pas un peu… trop mis ?

Si j'arrive plus à les mâcher JE SUIS COINCEEEEER ! J'étouufffeee, bande de saligaud ils m'ont eu... la lumière, je la voit…

**Nori **:*tape dans le dos* RECCRACHE LES !

**Francesca** :*recrache tout dans l'évier*

**Nori** : C'est bon ?

**Francesca** :*se remet droite* JEEEE VIIIIIE !

**Nori **: Plus, de, chamallow, compris ou pas compris ?

**Francesca** : MON SAUVEUR !

Je saute au cou de Nono pour le remercier, nom d'une pipe je me suis un peu trop emportée.

**Francesca** : Pardon c'est l'émotion, plus de chamallow ouais c'est méchant toute façon, bon ben on retourne au salon ou quoi ! Oh tiens des oignons *part*

Bref, je me suis tapée la honte.

**A que coucou les gens ! Voilà la suite qui est vite arrivée, vue que c'est les vacances autant en profiter .w. un chapitre avec les jeux qui ne se sont pas passer comme dans les pub, une tentative de meurtre avec des chamallows, Dwalin avec un petit chariot and others !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Francesca** : HEY, I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY ! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE ?! BEFORE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE I MISSED YOU SO BAAAD SO SO BAAAD !

**Voix non identifiable venant d'une chambre:** LA FEEEEEEEEEEEERME !

Huuuuu, on m'interrompt en pleins dans mon chant de bonheur du matin ?!

Bon je vais continuer de faire mon sac tiens. Ouais je me prépare pour aller chez Nori, me tarde tellement que j'ai commencée dans les environs de 6h14. Sauf que là j'ai un pequeno problèmo en la casa de Thorueno… … mon sac est trop petit et il me reste encore pas mal d'affaires à mettre + les chaussures + mes bijoux + mes bonnets, oui j'aime bien les bonnets +++++++ mes affaires de toilettes ++++++++++ mon doudou avec mon oreiller +++++++ ben c'est tout.

Je vais aller en chercher un, Kili en a un paquet dans sa chambre, je me lève donc et me dirige vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Dwalin.

**Dwalin** : Qu'est que tu fais debout tu ne peut pas dormir comme les gens normal font ?!

Comme les gens normal font ? Euuuuuuuh… hum hum, ok.

**Francesca** : Désoler mais je m'en vais, vous me saoulez bande de carambar empoisonner !

Il soulève un sourcil.

**Dwalin** : Je sais où tu vas pas besoin de faire un faux caca nerveux. Et t'allais te sauvée comme une voleuse en plus ? Ben tiens t'irai bien avec lui pour ça !

Comment ça ?

**Francesca** : COMMENT CA ?!

**Dwalin** : Ben tu va chez Nori, je le sais il me l'a dit hier soir.

Ah. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser… que je me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passer hier soir en fin de soirée.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

**Francesca** : I GOT CHIIIIIILLS ! THEY'RE MULTIPLYIN AND I'M LOOOOOSIN CONTROL ! OH ET MERDE J'ATTAQUE LE REFRAIN ! QUI VIENT FAIRE SANDY ? ALLEZ JE SUIS VOTRE DANNY ZUKO ! *chante* THE ONE THAT I WANT YOU OU OU OUUU HONEY !

**Gloin** : OUI BEN DANNY ZUKO VA SE LA FERMER LA ! *balance une cuillère*

**Francesca** : QUOI TU VEUX TE BATTRE AVEC DANNY Z/SBAF/ ZZzzzzzzzzzZzZzZ !

**-FIN FLASH-BACK-**

Et pourtant j'ai bue que de l'eau… bon allez j'avoue j'ai aussi prit du jus de pomme !

**Francesca** : Bon c'est pas tout mais… me faut un sac donc voilà.

**Dwalin** : … … Je vais te passer le miens.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Dwalin me passe son sac ? Il est en route pour le chemin de l'amitié, je savais qu'au fond il m'adore, on sera de très grand ami tout les deux, notre amitié sera forte, indestructible, rayonnante, puissante, joyeuse, fabuleuse, fanta…

**Dwalin** : Je suis tellement content que tu te barres, j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête à cause d'un sac. *part*

Oubliais ce que j'ai dit… Dwalin revient, il a fait vite dis donc. Il me passe le sac, je le remercie et il ferme la porte… Quéface ? Tentative de viol NAOOOOOON !

**Dwalin** : Je suis au courant de deux choses.

Ah non il veut juste parler.

**Francesca** : Euh, ouais ?

**Dwalin **: Déjà… *regard noir* Kili m'a parlait des tes achats et que tu as touts mis sur le compte de Thorin…

Ma dernière heure a sonner, je ne vais pas me faire tué par Thotho mais par lui, adieu les amis je vous aimais, Kiki t'était incroyablement chiant mais je t'adorais quoi que… t'as avouer ma bêtise du coup non je t'aime plus, Fifi s'il te plait rompt avec Fallone elle te rend complètement cucul et…

**Dwalin** : Heureusement que tu ne seras pas là cette semaine sinon ma pauvre, tu aurais morfler !

**Francesca** : Je… n'en doute pas une seule seconde. A ton avis elle arrivera quand la facture ?

**Dwalin** : Aujourd'hui ou demain, mais pas plus tard.

**Francesca** : Qu'elles sont mes chances de survie ?

**Dwalin** : Faible, mais j'essayerai de l'empêcher toute tentative de meurtre et qu'il te donne une punition à la place.

**Francesca **: T'es un chic type en fin de compte.

**Dwalin** : Ben ouais sinon je pourrais plus râler et engueuler quelqu'un !

Bon ok notre belle amitié est kapoute je pense.

**Dwalin** : Et là deuxième chose c'est concernant cette histoire de vœux…

**Francesca** : Ah ça c'est une façon de le remercier parce qu'il m'a offert mon bracelet, ça a du lui coûter cher et…

**Dwalin** :*rigole* Ca a du lui coûter cher, HEHEHEHEH Nori acheter un truc, non mais allô quoi !

Saperlipopette… MÊME ICI ILS CONNAISSENT LA NABILLA !

**Francesca** : Oui ben je m'en moque, je le remercie quoi !

**Dwalin **:*se calme en essuyant une larmichette au coin de l'œil* Ouais chacun son truc. *me fixe*

**Francesca** :*sursaute* QUOIIIII ?!

**Dwalin** : Fait attention.

**Francesca** : Na mais oh ! Nono ne me volerait jamais quelque chose !

**Dwalin** : T'es du genre à t'attacher un peu trop au gens je crois.

JgiehjgiaqNIARK ! Il va pas me casser les maracasses longtemps, je vais lui lancer une attaque moi aussi !

**Francesca** : Dit donc t'as une tête fatigué toi, on se demande ce que t'as fait hier soir. *sourire diabolique*

**Dwalin** : Ben écoute il est 6h20 du matin, je me suis coucher à 2h du matin et je me suis endormie à 4h et quelques parce que les autres guimauves on fait du bruit si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Daaaaaaaaaaaaah FIFI ET FAFA ! DOOOOOOOOOOH !

**Francesca** : D'accord… bon ben, va te recoucher alors.

**Dwalin** :*grogne et part*

Bisous !

Oooo

A que recoucou les n'amis, je suis dans le salon avec Ori entrain de dessiner un chef d'œuvre je suis arriver y'a a peu près 1h.

**Francesca** : Et voilà ! Roh qu'elle beauté…

**Ori** : Qu'est que c'est ?

**Francesca** : Un moutooon !

**Ori** : Ca ne ressemble pas à un mouton… je vais te montré comment on en dessine.

Ca ne ressemble pas à un mouton ? BIEN SUR QUE SI ! Y'a la tête avec les yeux, ses frisouilles et les pattes, non mais quand même.

**Francesca** : Je te signe mon cher pamplemousse, que j'avais toujours des 20 en art plastique !

**Ori** : Je n'ose pas imaginer le niveau des autres.

**Francesca** : Ppfff je te pppffff !

**Ori** : Et voilà ! Bon je l'ai fait vite fait mais on voit bien que ça ressemble à un mouton là.

Santa Maria… c'est un pur chef d'œuvre, il a un grand talent ce petit.

**Francesca** : C'EST MOCHE ! LE MIENS EST PLUS BEAU !

Moi jalouse ? Non… … bon à peine… … d'accord un peu… …BON CA VA JE SUIS JALOUSE OUI !

**Ori **: Dori elle m'embête.

**Dori **:*arrive* Qu'est qui ce passe les jeunes ?

**Francesca** : Il dit que mon mouton ne ressemble pas à un mouton et en plus il me nargue !

**Ori **: T'as dit que le miens était moche ! Dori à ton avis c'est lequel le mieux dessiner ?

Il regarde mon dessin, fait de gros yeux et ensuite regarde celui d'Ori.

**Dori** : Sans hésiter celui de Ori, on voit une telle délicatesse dont les traits son tracer, on dirait même pas que c'est un dessin tellement que c'est réaliste ! Par contre celui de Rocky… on dirait un gamin de 3 ans qui l'a dessiné.

**Francesca** :*se lève* Rien à foutre, mon dessin et fabuleux comme moi !

**Dori** : Euh…. Ouais… tenez allez réveiller Nori avant que j'y aille et que ça gueule.

On monte donc touts les deux à l'étage avec nos dessins, il a une idée derrière la tête ce saligaud.

**Francesca** : Pourquoi t'as prit ton dessin ?

**Ori** : Pourquoi toi t'as prit ton dessin ?

**Francesca** : Pour pas le perdre et toi ?!

**Ori** : Pareille.

**Francesca** : Tu te fiche de moi.

**Ori** : Et toi donc !

**Francesca** : Moi c'est la vérité.

**Ori** : Ben moi aussi !

**Francesca **: OUI ET LA SARDINE ELLE BOUCHE LE VIEUX PORT ?!

**Ori** :*me pointe du doigt* N'UTILISE PAS TES EXPRESSIONS SAUGRENUE AVEC MOI !

**Francesca** : JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX MERDE !

**Ori** : DE TOUTE FACON JE SAIS QUE T'ES JALOUSE DE MON DESSIN !

**Francesca** : AH NON. PUIS EN PLUS LE MIENS EST PLUS VIVANT COMPARER AU TIENS ! TU VOIS SON REGARD ? BEN IL MONTRE DE LA JOIE AVEC UN MELANGE DE MELANCOLIE et la brindille d'herbe à côté qui lutte contre le vent pour ne pas se faire arracher c'est poétique ! CA SA Y EST PAS SUR LE TIENS !

**Ori** : N'IMPORTE QUOI ? IL N'EXPRIME RIEN DU TOUT TANDIS QUE LE MIENS SI !

**Nori** :*arrive* BON LES ARTISTES VOUS AVEZ FINIT VOTRE BORDEL LA ?!

**Ori **: Ah ben bravo t'as réveiller Nori et il va être de mauvais humeur toute la journée !

**Francesca **: Qu… MOI ? CE SONT DES CALOMNITES !

Je sais qu'il a les cheveux lâcher, donc pour gagner la confrontation avec Mini-Picasso je vais éviter tout contact visuel afin de ne pas être perturber.

**Ori** : Je dit la vérité en plus c'est toi qui a commencer à criée !

**Francesca** : JE NE CRIE PAS JE LIBERE MA VOIX !

**Ori **: NON TU CRIE !

**Francesca** : J'AI DIT QUE JE LIBERAIS MA VOIX JE LIBERE MA VOIX OK ?!

**Ori** : NORI DIT LUI D'ARRETER !

**Dori** :*depuis en bas* VOUS ARRETER DE CRIER OUI ? VOUS ME PETURBEZ DURANT MES MOTS FLECHEES !

**Francesca** : DITE QUE MON JEAN-PASCAL EST BEAU !

**Ori** : IL EST HORRIBLE !

**Dori** : Dit moi que Jean-Pascal n'est pas le mouton que t'as dessiner !

**Nori **: Vous vous disputez pour des dessins ?

**Francesca** : ESPECE DE MECHAAAANT !

**Ori **: Mon Jean-Mouton est le plus beau je le sais, tu le sais, nous le savons !

**Francesca** : Oui bon la conjugaison ça suffit là… C'EST QUOI CA ?!

**Ori **: Ben une conjugaison tu viens de le dire.

**Francesca** : Non je ne parle pas de ça, JEAN MOUTON ? Tu m'a copier ? ESPECE DE PLAGIEUR ET LES DROITS D'AUTEUR TU CONNAIS ?

**Ori** : NORI ELLE M'EMBETE !

**Francesca** : JE TE RE-PFFFFF !

**Ori** : TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE ME PPPFFEUTER !

**Dori **:*voix menaçante* Attention les enfants, si je me lève ça va mal allez alors mettez la veilleuse.

D'accord…

**Dori** : ET SI VOUS CONTINUEZ AVEC VOS DESSINS JE L'AI DECHIRE EN MILLE MORCEAU COMPRIS ?!

**Ori **: Oui Dori, excuse-nous !

**Francesca** : JE PORTERAIS PLAINTE SI TU…

**Ori** :*écrase mon pied* CHUT !

**Francesca** : Ahlecon !

**Nori **: Bon ben je vais déjeuner moi.

Nori passe à côté de moi pendant que je souffre, mon petit pieds est broyer à cause de l'autre patate ! Un petit bisou magique ne serait pas de refus, yeux du chat potté activer.

…

J'ai juste eu droit à un décoiffage de cheveux.

Oooo

**Francesca** : Et si j'ai une fille je l'appellerais Pim's, parce que j'aime bien les Pim's surtout ceux à l'orange. Donc du coup je l'appellerais Pim's Orange.

**Nori **: Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants.

**Francesca** : Ouais mais j'aime bien imaginer des prénoms.

**Dori** : Bon ça avance les épluchures ?

En direct de la cuisine entrain d'éplucher des patates pour faire un gratin. Et voici ce que vous avez manquez quand Nori est arriver en bas pour déjeuner Dori a débarquer et lui a demander d'éplucher les patates avec moi, il n'a pas voulue, Dori a insister, Nori s'est énerver en disant qu'il le ferrait après son déjeuner, Dori a encore plus insister en disant qu'il déjeunerait après, Nori tenait a déjeuner avant d'éplucher les patates, mais pas Dori, ils se sont engueuler, et moi j'étais au milieu.

Finalement c'est Dori qui a gagné.

**Francesca** : Uhuhuhuh !

**Nori** : Euh, ouais ? Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Rocky.

**Francesca** : Non mais j'en ai marre de ces patates, j'en peut plus je vais faire une overdose ! UNE OVERDOSE !

**Dori** : Eh ben résiste parce que t'en est toujours à ta première là.

**Nori** : J'ai faim.

**Francesca** : Moi aussi. On mange ?

**Nori** : Les pommes de terre ?

**Francesca** : Ouais.

**Dori** : NON !

**Francesca **: BRIL ! GHEHEHEHEHE ! Eh Nori, tu connais la blague du petit déjeuner ?

**Nori** : Non…

**Francesca** : Pas de BOL ! *rigole encore plus*

**Nori :** Sadique.

Oooo

Ayé, zé finit, il est 9h j'ai foutue au moins 2h ! Daaah j'ai les mains bizarres, je vais me les laver. Nori a disparut pendant que j'épluchai la 10ème pomme de terre, quel lâche ! Il m'a déçut :'''''(

**Dori **: Rockyyyyy ! *arrive* ça te dit qu'on fasse… LE MENAGE ?!

**Francesca** : La cuisine ?

**Dori** : Oui c'est tout sale !

Ah oui effectivement.

Donc on commence le nettoyage, je nettoie le plan de travail pendant que Dori balaye.

**Dori **: Après faudra faire la salle de bain.

**Nori **: Eh c'est pas ton esclave que je sache.

Tiens un revenant… AH BORDEL DE TACOS SURGELER A LA SAUCE BOLOGNAISE AVEC DES BOULETTES DE VIANDES ! Evite de trop regardée, nettoie nettoie fait comme çi que tu n'avais rien vue… IL EST TORSE NU AVEC UNE SERVIETTE POR FAVOR !

**Dori** : Oui ben termine de te préparer tu me met de l'eau de partout enfin ! Rocky tu nettoieras !

**Francesca** : Euh…

**Nori **: Non elle ne nettoiera rien !

**Francesca** : Ben…

**Dori **: Si je l'ai employé pour faire le ménage désormais !

**Francesca** : Quoi ?

**Nori **: D'où tu l'emploie pour faire du ménage ? C'EST DE L'ESCLAVGISME !

**Francesca** : Sér…

**Dori** : Ah parce que tu compte te la garder juste pour toi ?

**Francesca** : Je ne p…

**Nori **: Ben oui !

**Francesca** : HEEE ?

/SBOUM/

Oooo

Bwef j'étais tombée dans les vapes, y'a eu trop d'émotion d'un coup, scusi.

**Ori** : Dans la famille Poireaux je veux la grand-mère !

Et là je joue au jeu des 7 familles légumes avec Ori.

**Francesca** : Rooh *lui passe la carte*

Et il est entrain de gagné.

**Francesca **: Dans la fa…

**Ori** : Dans la famille Navet je voudrais la fille !

**Francesca **: Pioche. Dans la fa…

**Ori** : Dans la famille Tomate je vou…

**Francesca **: Woh woh woh WOOOH ! C'est quoi ça ?

**Ori**: Une tomate ? Roh oui bon normalement c'est considerer plus comme un fruit qu'un légume, parce que, il ne pousse pas sous terre mais ça reste quand même un légume, on va pas en faire tout un drame sachant que…

**Francesca** : Mais je m'en tamponne la ciboulette de ça ! Je parlais de ça là ! Tu vois ?

**Ori** : Ben… non, soit plus explicite.

**Francesca** : C'était à mon tour de jouer !

**Ori** : Oui mais si tu me laisse pas gagner, Dori te puniras donc il faut que tu me laisse gagné.

**Francesca** : C'est quoi cette merde ?

**Ori** : J'y suis pour rien c'est lui, parce que je suis un mauvais perdant donc il ne veut pas me voir souffrir…

**Francesca **: MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UNE MAUVAISE PERDANTE ET SI JE PERDS JE PETE TOUT ET ALORS ! EN PLUS JE VOULAIS ME FAIRE LA FAMILLE FENOUILE ET A CAUSE DE TOI JE L'AI PLUS ! VOLEUR !

**Dori** :*depuis la cuisine* NORIIIII REND LA FAMILLE FENOUILLE A ROCKY !

Hein ? Il a rien du tout compris celui-là…

**Nori** :*arrive* C'est quoi cette histoire de fenouille ?

**Ori **: Y'a pas d'histoire de fenouille.

**Nori** : Alors pourquoi il me parle de fenouille ?

**Francesca** : Parce qui y'a une histoire de fenouille !

**Nori** : Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'histoire de fenouille.

**Ori **: C'est vrai y'a pas d'histoire de fenouille.

**Francesca** : Mais tu m'emmerde avec tes fenouilles !

**Ori** : C'est toi qui a commencer avec ta famille fenouille !

**Francesca** :*air menaçant* Tu, m'a, brisé, MON REVE DE FENOUILLE !

**Ori **: NORI !

**Nori** : ROCKY !

**Francesca** : ORI !

**Ori** : ROCKY !

**Francesca** : NORI !

**Nori **: ORI !

**Ori** : ROCKY !

**Francesca** : NORI !

**Nori **: ORI !

**Ori **: DORI !

**Dori **: VOS GEULES ET VENEZ MANGEZ !

Oooo

Pendant que je suis entrain de savourer ce bon gratin de patate avec sa sauce et ses lardons, je me demande comment ça se passe chez Tonton Thorin…

**-CHEZ THORIN-**

**Thorin** :*arrive avec une enveloppe dans le salon* 214584 PIECES 214584 PIECES ! ELLE EST SERIEUSE ?! ELLE EST OU CETTE LUCIFEEEEER ?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH *envoie une plante valser à l'autre bout de la pièce*

**Balin** : Elle est partie.

**Thorin** : JE VAIS LA TUEEEEEEEEEEERRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ENFANT INDIGNE ! *jette des bouquins de partout* A NOEL JE LA REMPLACERAIS PAR LA DINDE JE NE VAIS PAS ME GENER ! *balance une statuette*

/SLING/

**Dis** : Ah ben génial t'as cassé la vitre…

**Thorin** : CETTE ESPECE D'ELFE DES CHAMPS MOISI ! *donne une tape derrière la tête de Fili* LA GROSSE VACHE A LA TETE MORUE ! *balance une chaise* 214584 PIECES 214584 PIEEEEECES C'EST QUOI CA C'EST QUOI CA ! *déchire la feuille et la fout dans sa bouche* GNNNAAAAAAAAAAA ! JE VAIS TOUT PETER DANS MA CHAMBRE ET VOUS *désigne Fili et Kili* VOUS ME RANGER TOUT OK !

**-C'ETAIT CHEZ THORIN-**

**Ori** : Au faite, Pori est revenue dans notre jardin tout à l'heure !

**Francesca** : J'ai faim.

**Nori** : Je croyais qu'il était mort celui-là.

**Dori** : Eh ben mange.

**Francesca** : Ben j'ai finit.

**Ori** : Mais non sacre bleu ! Il est en pleines forme en plus.

**Nori** : M'emmerde ce piaf…

**Dori** : Eh ben ressert-toi !

**Francesca** : J'ai la flemme de bouger mon bras.

**Ori** : Il est très gentil est très intelligent ! Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça.

**Nori** : Ce n'est qu'un paon Ori !

**Ori** : Mais il a un cœur.

**Dori **: Tu fais exprès d'être déspérante ou tu te force ?

**Ori **: Il fait partie de la famille.

**Dori** : PORI ! Oh mon petit bébé !

**Nori** : MAIS QU'EST QU'IL FAUT DANS LA CUISINE ?!

**Francesca** : WOOOH SA MERE LE WAPITI UN PAON !

Je me lève prend une poêle, comme dans Raiponce, puis j'ai toujours rêvée de frapper quelqu'un avec une poêle.

**Francesca **:*prêt à frapper* VOUS ENFAITE PAS JE VIENS VOUS SAUVER !

**Dori et Ori** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**Pori **:*bouge ses ailes* EH OH EH OOOOOOH !

**Nori** : VISE LA TETE VITE !

**Ori **: NON NE VISE PAS VITE LA TETE !

**Dori** : REPOSE CETTE POELE J'EN AURAI BESOIN APRES !

**Pori** : EH OH OH !

Frapper ou ne pas frapper, il me fait peur et il a l'air maléfique.

/DING DANG/

La sonnette sonne, Dori se lève et se dirige vers la porte, Ori se lève vite pour consoler Pori, et moi j'ai une crampe au bras. Aie.

**A que coucou ! La suite est là avec un Dwalin… toujours pareille, l'apparition de Pori le Paon (si celui qui avait réveiller Francesca), LA découverte de LA facture par Thorin et une sonnette qui sonne. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut, j'ai essayer d'en faire un plus long x)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Dori** :*ouvre la porte* Tiens les garçons, que nous vaut votre présence ?

Les garçons ? Ca c'est Fifi et Kiki à coup sûr. Ah oui c'est eux ils sont dans la cuisine là.

**Kili **: Nous te félicitons Rocky !

**Fili **: Bravo hein, grand et énorme bravo !

**Francesca **: Même ici vous me faite chier.

**Fili** : Même en dehors de la maison t'as réussie à énerver Thorin.

**Francesca** : … Il a reçut la facture ?

**Kili** : 214584 ! 214584 ! TU ES FOLLE !

**Fili** : Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi énerver de toute ma vie, il m'a même frappé et j'ai encore mal !

Les trois frères Ri' nous regardent dans une incompréhension total.

**Kili** : IL A FOUTUE LE BORDEL DANS LE SALON, DANS LE COULOIR ET SA CHAMBRE ET ON A DU TOUT NETTOYER !

**Fili** : Et il m'a frappé.

**Kili** : MAMAN ET BALIN ONT DU LE CALMER ET SONT ENTRAIN DE LE FAIRE A L'HEURE QU'IL EST ! DWALIN DORT ET NOUS DU COUP ON A MEME PAS MANGER !

**Fili **: Et il m'a frappé.

**Kili **: ET C'EST QUOI TA REACTION HEIN ?

**Nori **: Sinon vous avez qu'a vous préparer vous-même à manger.

**Kili** : On ne sait pas cuisiner…

**Francesca **: Je pensais pas que touts ça aurait fait touts ça… 214584… j'ai battue mon record.

**Fili **: IL M'A FRAPPE !

**Kili :** AH TOI TAIS-TOI SINON JE TE FRAPPERAIS MOI AUSSI !

**Ori** : Et pas de violence c'est 12h30 les gars.

J'suis choquée ! Hinhinhin je vais me faire dégommer la tronche pas Thorin hinhinhin, désoler c'est les nerfs !

Bref, Kili et Fili se sont donc rejoint au repas parce que les pauvres ont était maltraiter et ils ont expliquer l'histoire, avec moi derrière qui devait les corriger parce qu'ils exagérer, Dori m'avait lançait un regard noir qui voulait évidemment dire : Tente de faire la même chose et je te tue avec l'aide de Thorin.

Oooo

C'est l'après-midi et je suis au bar avec Nori qui devait rejoindre Bofur qui est venue accompagné de Bifur. Car oui, après l'incident d'hier soir ils ne se sont plus parler de la soirée et je pense que Nono va s'excuser ou une babiole comme ça.

**Bifur **: BAM BAM !

**Francesca** : BIFUR ! Les taupes ne sortent pas tout le temps au même endroit je t'ai dit !

Et je joue au jeu des taupes avec Bifur, vous savez avec le marteau qu'il faut frapper sur les têtes des taupes qui sortent de plusieurs trou différent.

**Francesca **: Dos secundo Bifur, je vais écouter discrètement la conversation.

**Bifur** : guian piz fidn sofhe dcos rfi !

**Francesca** : No no, tu restas ici por tapas taupas !

Il hoche la tête et retourne dans l'occupation, bon je vais discrètement passer derrière, voilà, je vais faire genre de regarder le plafond, oh oui qu'il est intéressant qu'elle belle couleur !

**Nori** : Et donc voilà, je m'excuse.

**Bofur **: Bah t'inquiète, j'avais compris après la raison.

**Nori **: Euh… y'avais pas… de raison hein ! J'étais juste un peu sur les nerfs… la fatigue héhé

**Bofur** :*hoche la tête*

**Nori** : Ben non…

Une raison ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que c'est ! Dit le Bobo !

**Bofur** : Nori, depuis que tu connais Rocky t'arrête pas de me parler d'elle !

**Francesca** : SERIEUX ?! /SBAM/

Me suis prit le bord d'une table… Personne m'a vue et entendue ? Personne m'a vue et entendue. Oh quelqu'un à côté de moi, je tourne la tête et… oh kekou Nori.

**Francesca** : Je… je regardais si… une taupe ne s'était pas échapper hein, on sait jamais !

**Bofur :***rigole* Pas très discrète Rocky je t'ai vue passer derrière nous en plus.

Mais alors… … si faut il a fait exprès d'avoir dit ça ?

**Francesca** : SALE GAUFRE T'ES MECHANT JE TE PARLE PLUS ! JE VAIS ECRASER LES TAUPES COMME CI QUE S'ETAIT TOI ! *s'approche de Bofur avec un air de folle* Et je me régalerais, oooh oui comme une fofolle de la noché en compagnie de mangouste ninja qui danse la samba !

**Bofur **: Euuuh… elle est toujours comme ça ?

**Nori** : T'inquiète elle est aussi inoffensif qu'un poussin, une fois elle a tuée une mouche et juste après elle a pleurer.

**Francesca** :*pointe Nori du marteau* Ne me rappelle pas ce douleur moment.

Moi et ma démarche de Gozdilla retournons écraser ces satanées taupes.

Oooo

**Francesca** : QU'EST QUE TU ME REGARDE LA ?! BAISSE TES YEUX ESPECE DE PETITE CONNE !

**Bifur** : AKZ EI FOZFN OEOOE !

**Francesca** : VAS-Y DEFONCE LA BIFUR NE LA LAISSE PAS S'ECHAPPER ! ARRETE DE RIGOLER TOI JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA PEAU !

**Bifur** :*frappe* NYOOOOOOOOO !

**Francesca** : Attends je vais l'achever ! *donne un coup de pied* TIENS ! Elle continue à me narguer, elle continue ! JE VAIS T'ENCASTRER LA TRONCHE CONTRE UN MUR TOI TU VAS RIEN COMPRENDRE A LA VIE MA PAUVRE !

**Bofur** : Sérieusement calmez-vous ce sont que des taupes.

**Nori **: Et… en bois.

**Francesca** :*donne des coups de pied dans un trou* TAUPE OU PAS ELLE ME GAVE CES IGNOBLES MERDASSES !

**Bifur :** WTHAIF ! *se jette à plat ventre sur une des taupes*

**Francesca **: OUAIS VAS-Y ETOUFFE LA !

**Bofur** : On va se faire virer du bar…

**Nori **: Noon c'est une bonne connaissance à moi il nous fera pas ça.

**Francesca** : ROTATION DU COUP DE PIED INTERPUISSANCE PHENOMANELEMENT FABULEUX DE MOI !

**Bofur** :*avec des morceaux de taupes exploser qui passe* Y'a intérêt.

**Bifur** :*arrache une des taupes* KAAAYAAAAAA !

**Nori **: Tiens Roger ça va ?

**Roger** : Euh Nori…

**Nori **: Alors toujours dans tes cookies ?

**Roger** :*regard neutre*

Oooo

**Bifur** : ZKUPO ZKUPO !

**Francesca** : SCUSI SCUSI !

**Nori:** Tu t'es déjà excuser 20fois, ce n'est pas grave Rocky..

**Bifur **: Hupz Gtete Nofie lKh LOL seje !

**Francesca**: Comment ça de ma faute ? T'as fumé ? T'as craqué ? T'es pas seul dans ta tête ? EXPLIQUE-MOI !

**Bifur** : GOZ RFUE MEUJF IZNR OSH DOFHZ JCKLZB !

**Francesca **: EEEH NON C'EST TOI QUI A BALANCER LE MARTEAU SUR LE VIEU ALORS NE M'ACCUSSE PAS !

**Bifur **: PZHF FRHZIS GIZ PFE DIDUF !

**Francesca **: MAIS NON TU DEBLOQUE COMPLET MON COCO JE…

**Bifur** : TUROPE AXI EIE OD TE…

**Francesca** : EH OH TU NE ME COUPE PAS LA PAROLE !

**Bifur **: KAPAOEH DIFNR RIGNS OPFZN !

**Francesca**: NON CA C'EST PAS VRAI !

**Bifur** : PO ! OPE IR ZIE OZ ID GIZO !

**Francesca**: Chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines !

**Bifur **: PO ! OPE IR ZIE OZ ID GIZO !

**Francesca**: Chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines !

C'est qui les meilleurs interprète duo ? C'est qui ? C'EST BIBI ET RORO !

**Bifur / Francesca** : PO ! OPE IR ZIE OZ ID GIZO ! ZKA OE OD SVIO, ZKA OE OD SVIO ! / AH QU'EST QU'ON EST SERRER AU FOND DE CETTE BOITE ! CHANTENT LES SARDINES CHANTENT LES SARDINES !

**Bofur** : Sinon y'a quelques seconde ils se disputaient.

Oooo

C'est la fin de l'après-midi du coup ben, on rentre à la maison ! Je papote de la pluie et du beau avec temps avec Nori, et c'est vrai en plus. On s'apprête à passer dans une petite ruelle quand il se stoppe net, je le regarde et tourne la tête vers ce qu'il est en train de fixer et au bout de la petite rue se trouve un petit groupe de 5 gars.

**Nori** : Reste là.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais je n'aime pas trop ça, je m'avance un peu et me cache derrière un gros tonneau et essaye d'écouter la conversation, deux tentative d'espionnage en une journée je fait fort pardi !

Alors y'a un type plutôt bien habiller, coiffer en arrière, auquel je présume que c'est le chef du groupe qui commence à parler à Nori.

**Chef **: Ben alors je te croyais mort moi.

**Nori **: J'ai eu des empêchements.

**Chef** : Mouais, je présume que tu ne m'a toujours pas apporté ce que je t'ai demandé hein ?

QWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? ! IL EST DE LA MAFIA NORI EST DE LA MAFIA ! Oui enfin ici je ne pense pas que ça existe mais IL EST D'UN GANG OU UNE BABIOLLE COMME CA !

Il répond pas, et le chef d'un coup de tête ordonne à deux de ses gars de plaquer Nori contre le mur.

**Chef **: Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte que ça fait deux fois que tu me dit que tu n'a pas put, et, tu sais ce qui t'arriveras si tu fait mal ton boulot ?

**Nori **: C'est limite impossible ce que tu m'a demandé !

**Chef** : Je m'en fiche JE, VEUX, MON, DIAMANT ! Sinon tu pourras dire adieu à tes deux frères.

J'ai pas put m'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de surprise un peu trop fort, je me suis faite repérer, je suis cuit, deux gros tas de soupe s'approche de moi, ils vont me tuer… SAUVE QUI PEUT ! Eh ben non l'un d'eux m'a attraper le bras avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me lever… mon temps de réaction est à revoir… Il m'emmène face à leur chef et prend soin de me tenir mes deux bras ferment derrière mon dos, je regarde Nori en fronçant les sourcils, PARCE QUE JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN A CE QUI SE PASSE ET QUE JE FLIPPE MA RACE !

**Chef** :*sourire en coin* Tiens donc qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?

**Nori **: Djino, lâche là !

**Francesca** : Oui Djino lâche-moi…

**Nori** : Non toi ne dit rien. Ecoute à la fin de la semaine, tu auras ton diamant !

**Djino** : Vraiment ? C'est ton dernier délai si je ne l'ai pas…

Il s'approche de moi et passe son index sous mon cou et faisant un « Scouik », euh… message reçu…

**Nori** : Ne t'approche pas d'elle !

**Francesca **:*voix tremblante* Oui ne t'approche pas de moi…

**Nori **: Rocky…

**Djino** :*ricane* Que c'est mignon.

Il nous tourne le dos et fait signe avec ses mains aux autres types de le suivre, ils nous lâchent et s'en vont tous. Je me dirige vers Nori sauf qu'il me lance un regard noir…

**Nori **: Je t'avais dit rester là bas !

**Francesca** : Je sais mais…

**Nori **: Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! J'avais de bonne raison de te dire ça c'était pour te protégée !

J'ai l'impression de m'être prise une grosse baleine, ou un coup de massue si vous préférez.

**Nori** :*voix plus calme* Bon allez rentrons..

Le trajet se fait dans le calme. Je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux je m'en veux et, je m'en veux !

**Francesca** : Mais c'est qui au juste ces types ?

**Nori **:*soupire* Je t'expliquerais plus tard. N'en parle à personne surtout, et encore moins à Dori et Ori !

J'hoche la tête et il ouvre la porte.

**Dori** : Ah vous voilà enfin ! Le repas est bientôt prêt, gratin de légume !

**Nori** : Encore un gratin…

**Dori** : Oui je suis dans ma période gratin et si t'es pas content tu te fait ton propre repas.

**Nori **: Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'était pas content ? Non alors ne t'énerve pas !

**Dori** : C'est toi qui t'énerve !

**Nori **: Non c'est toi !

**Dori** : Non toi !

**Nori** : Toi !

**Dori** : Toi !

**Nori** : Toi !

**Dori** : Toi toi et toi !

Oh non, ils recommencent à se chamailler ! Bon allez je vais me prendre un bon bain.

Oooo

Je suis dans ma chambre entrain de bouquiner un petit livre que j'ai piqué à Balin avant de venir ici, je ne comprends rien à l'histoire, mais ça parle d'une fille qui a était marier de force par sa famille avec un type pas très gentil et elle rencontre une magicienne qui l'a transforme en sourie et là elle vit une aventure sourinesque avec une autre sourie du nom de Papou. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble à la fin !

**Nori **: Je peux rentrer ?

**Francesca** : Oui attends je termine la page…

« Gazelette et Papou dinèrent en tête à tête le gruyère en compagnie de Volupette la mouche tout ça sous le regard des deux musiciens cafards. » …Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

**Nori **:*s'installe à côté de moi* Tu lie quoi ?

Je ferme la livre après avoir mit mon marque-page et je lui montre le titre du livre.

**Nori** : Ah « Gazelette l'intrépide », c'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais petit !

**Francesca** : C'est un livre pour enfant ?

**Nori **: Techniquement, oui.

Je comprends pourquoi c'était un peu gniangnian…

**Nori** : Bon alors je vais t'expliquer l'histoire de tout à l'heure…

Je m'installe un peu mieux prête à écouter ce qu'il allait me dire.

**Nori** : Je travaille en quelque sorte pour eux, Djino qui est le chef, me demande parfois de voler certains objets ou autres qui sont souvent un peu inaccessible. Si je le fait pas, ils tueront Dori et Ori…

**Francesca** : Pourquoi tu ne les quittes pas ?

**Nori** : Parce qu'ils me tueront.

**Francesca** : Et si tu les dénoncer à la Police enfin… aux personnes qui mettent les gens en prison ?

Les gardes ? … Non je sais pas comment ils disent ici.

**Nori** : Non seulement j'irai en prison pour complicité mais en plus je suis assez connus pour y avoir était, donc… ca servirait à rien.

Ok ok ok… il est coincé en gros.

**Francesca** : T'inquiète pas mon Kiwi je vais te trouver une solution !

**Nori** : Rocky…

Lui aussi à force d'entendre tout le monde m'appeler comme ça s'y est habituer, tragique.

**Francesca** : Et pour ça il me faut mon cahier El Combo Machino !

**Nori** :*déspérer* Rocky…

**Francesca :** C'est là ou je note touts mes plans tous aussi diabolique les uns que les autres !

**Nori** :*de plus en plus déspérer* Rocky…

**Francesca** :*le regarde* Bon d'accord ! J'avoue y'en a qu'un de plan et c'était pour détruire le couple de la blondasse avec sa fausse brune.

**Nori **: ROCKY ! Reste assise !

Il attrape mes hanches et me refait assoir sur le lit. Je reste assise j'ai compris !

**Nori** : Tu ne pourras rien faire… déjà c'est ma dernière chance pour lui ramener son stupide diamant et ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire du mal… ou te tuée… alors je préfère que tu reste en dehors de ça d'accord ?

**Francesca** : Je… *tout bas* veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

**Nori** :*sourit* Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se lève et se penche vers moi, SAPRISTI IL VA M'EMBRASSER C'EST CA ?! Je suis pas prête mentalement et physiquement ! … Il m'a juste embrassé au front, niiiioooooooo…

**Nori** : Bonne nuit !

**Francesca** : Moi aussi j'aime bien les Noix de Coco…

Il sort de ma chambre et moi je viens de réaliser que j'ai dit… que… j'aimais… les… noix de coco… JE N'AIME PAS LES NOIX DE COCO ! Roh la boulette.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, il m'a embrassé mon front ! Pourquoi je suis contente comme un Rondoudou ? Ca va pas bien du tout… du tout.

Bon alors récapitulatif de la journée Thorin a découvert la facture et va sûrement débarquer dans la nuit pour me kidnappée, m'enfermer dans une cachette loin d'ici et me laisser mourir à petit feu… c'est une supposition. Bifur et moi sommes des bêtes de Chasse à la Taupe et en chanson ! Nori travaille pour une espèce de Mafia qui voudront me tuer si jamais il ramène pas un diamant et Ori a un grand talent pour dessiner des moutons.

What else ? … Nespresso GHEHEHE tiens j'ai envie d'un Nespresso maintenant…

Oooo

Ou un Capuccino avec de la chantilly de partout ! Rien de que d'y penser j'en bave.

Oooo

Je vous ai dit que Nori m'a fait un petit bisou sur le fr… ah ben oui. ROCKY FUT TRES CONTENTE !

Oooo

J'ai envie de me manger un petit truc tiens, je vais aller dans la cuisine discrètement sans réveiller Dori sinon il va me taper !

Oooo

La porte est ouverte et je regarde à droite et à gauche r.a.s ! Sauf qu'il fait tout noir et que je n'aime pas. Mais vraiment pas du tout, je fait quoi du coup ? Oh et puis zut, flûte, crotte ! J'y vais mon Jimmy a besoin d'être nourrit !

Je m'avance et pose un pied.

/COUIC/

Rah ça couine, CHIER ! Bon allez je suis un papillon, je suis légère, délicate et rien ne m'arrêtera.

/COUIC/

Allons-y…

/COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC /COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC/

VIVE LA DISCRETION !

C'est bon je suis dans l'antre de la nourriture aka la cuisine. J'ouvre le premier placard.

/SBLING SBAF SBOF SBOUM SBOUING OOF BOM BIM/ (bruit de casserole et autre ustensiles de cuisines)

**Francesca** : A BOBO !

Bon je ramasse tout et remet correctement dans le placard, et tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion. Bon le deuxième placard… ah y'a un pot, je le prend et l'ouvre… l'odeur… DAH C'EST DES PRUNEAUX ! AH MON DIEU QUE C'EST MOCHE ET CA PUE J'AIME PAS !

Oooo

Finalement je me suis prit du pain avec de la confiture de fraise. J'entend un bruit venant du salon… ça doit être un… FANTOME ! Woh putain moi je me casse vite, j'embarque mes tartines et je remonte dans ma chambre. MERDE j'avais oubliée le couloir du grincement.

/COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC /COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC/ /COUIC/

**Francesca** :*chuchotant fortement* Vos gueules bande de cachalots !

**Dori** :*depuis sa chambre* ROCKY IL EST 1HEURE DU MATIN ALORS VA TE COUCHER !

**Francesca **: Euh… EH OH EH OH !

**Dori:***depuis sa chambre* Dooh mon petit Pori c'est toi. Désoler mon bébé !

Hinhin j'ai trouvée la technique ! Bon allez au dodo faut que je soit en forme pour demain et éviter de me retrouver avec des cernes jusqu'au cheville !

**Keuko owo sérieusement ça devient sérieux et oui ._. bon voilà =w= vos impression ?**


End file.
